O Cruzeiro da Luxúria
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Gundam Wing,Yaoi,Lemon,AU. Quatre e Duo estão num cruzeiro onde conhecem os sedutores Trowa e Heero. Muito romance, paqueras, intrigas e brigas! O ciúme rola solto na história. Para quem ama Lemons bem escritos e apaixonados entre 1x2 1e3x2 3x2 Mx5
1. Os Sedutores Trowa e Heero

Por Leona-EBM

Por Leona-EBM

**O Cruzeiro da Luxúria**

**Capítulo I**

**Os Sedutores: Trowa e Heero**

O mar azul e límpido chamava a atenção dos passageiros que embarcavam no cruzeiro. Era uma tarde de verão; os ventos eram raros e o sol castigava a todos que saiam pelas ruas. Um grande navio estava parado no porto e muitos passageiros adentravam no local, todos com sorrisos entusiasmados, despedindo-se de seus amigos e parentes.

Uma pequena confusão com as malas estava ocorrendo com um dos empregados do navio, um garoto com uma longa trança que chegava na altura de seu quadril estava reclamando com o ajudante e o gerente do serviço.

- Ele deixou cair no chão duas vezes. Como eu vou confiar? – reclamou Duo Maxwell, exibindo um olhar irritado para as pessoas que ficavam lhe encarando. Afinal ser bem tratado era pedir demais?

- Perdão, senhor – pediu o gerente – eu mesmo irei carregá-la.

- Certo, eu não quero parecer chato ou arrumar confusão, mas tem coisas que quebram nessa mala – disse – obrigado.

Duo exibiu um lindo sorriso para os dois homens, o ajudante que já estava suando frio acalmou-se e sentiu-se melhor, afinal eram poucos os passageiros que se acalmavam desse jeito e depois exibiam um sorriso despreocupado.

- O que houve, Duo? – indagou Quatre, seu velho amigo de infância, vindo logo atrás dele segurando uma mala de mão.

- Nada. Vamos indo – disse.

- Mal chegamos e já está bagunçando o lugar, não é? – Quatre indagou, exibindo um olhar preocupado. Ele sempre havia sonhado com essas férias e depois de conseguirem fazer uma gorda poupança no banco, finalmente puderam guardar uma quantia suficiente para um passeio de cinco dias e quatro noites em alto mar.

- Eles derrubaram minha mala duas vezes e isso porque eu disse que levaria – resmungou, adentrando no navio.

Os dois arregalaram seus olhos ao ver o lugar, tudo era tão novo e luxuoso que seus pobres olhos pareciam que iam entrar em colapso. Eles não tinham dinheiro, mas não eram miseráveis. Entretanto, como existiam pessoas tão ricas nesse mundo? Eles se perguntavam enquanto observavam com atenção os quadros pendurados nas paredes dos corredores, as vitrines de algumas lojas, os restaurantes e o que mais os surpreenderam foi à ala central onde recepcionava todos os passageiros que era de deixar qualquer um com o queixo caído. Eles estavam num navio ou numa mini cidade? Não sabiam responder.

De repente eles olharam para suas roupas sentindo-se um verdadeiro lixo naquele lugar. Até mesmo um faxineiro parecia estar bem mais vestido que eles. Apesar de usarem suas melhores roupas, estas não chegavam aos pés das roupas de dormir de alguns passageiros.

- Vamos ao nosso quarto – Duo disse.

- Vamos. Mas vamos perguntar como chegar lá primeiro – comentou, olhando com atenção para os lados, procurando algum empregado que estivesse disponível, mas infelizmente todos estavam ocupados informando várias pessoas que também se encontravam perdidas.

Quatre viu um homem ao longe de costas para ele. Ele tinha ombros largos, era alto e usava uma camiseta preta de manga comprida como os demais funcionários. O loirinho correu até ele antes que alguém o visse livre e tentasse pegá-lo.

Com uma mão tímida tocou no ombro do rapaz, que se virou exibindo um olhar atencioso e bastante curioso. Ele tinha um par de esmeraldas verdes e sua pele era amorenada, alguns fios de cabelos caiam pelo seu rosto, cobrindo seu olho esquerdo quase por completo.

- Er... eu acho que me enganei – Quatre disse, envergonhado.

- Como? – não entendeu.

- Pensei que... trabalhasse aqui – disse timidamente.

- Hum. Poderia ajudá-lo? – indagou secamente, sem dar muita atenção para Quatre.

- Eu gostaria de saber onde ficam os quartos, mas eu pergunto para um atendente. Obrigado – disse, virando de costas e saindo rapidamente dali, com o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

Duo viu seu amigo se aproximando dele com a cabeça abaixada e um rosto rubro de vergonha. Duo olhou para o homem que Quatre havia perguntado e o encarou com certa aspereza pensando que ele havia feito algum comentário desagradável para seu amigo.

- O que houve? – indagou o americano.

- Ele... não trabalha aqui, que vergonha! – disse, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Duo.

- Ah, só por isso? – indagou, exibindo um leve sorriso – agradeça a ele pelo menos! – disse em seguida, acenando para o rapaz.

- Duo pára! – disse, agarrando o braço do americano.

- Ele foi embora – avisou, vendo ele se afastar com outro homem – e ele era bonitão! Você deu essa desculpinha de propósito, não é?

- Pára! Seu chato! Isso não é verdade – dizia, enquanto dava uns tapas no peito de Duo que apenas ria mais ainda, fazendo novos comentários que deixavam Quatre desconcertado.

Depois de finalmente conseguirem se informar, os dois amigos começaram a se dirigir para seus quartos, ficando de boca aberta com a diferença de ambiente. De repente desceram de nível, chegando num quarto simples, com um carpete vermelho, paredes brancas, uma janela redonda minúscula e duas camas pequenas de solteiro num canto. No outro cômodo havia um banheiro minúsculo, com o chuveiro quase em cima da privada.

- Que horror! Agora estou me sentindo um lixo – Duo comentou, olhando para o lugar – que diferença!

- Você não queria que fosse igual à primeira classe, não é? – indagou, colocando sua bagagem de mão em cima de uma mesinha de madeira, onde havia uma jarra de vidro vazia e dois copos. Quatre abriu o frigobar vendo que havia algumas bebidas alcoólicas e doces.

- Duo, não consuma nada daqui – disse Quatre – nem os chocolates!

- Tem chocolate? – indagou, caminhando até Quatre com passos saltitantes.

- Ai, meu deus! Não vem me dizer que você não trouxe chocolate para você comer! – resmungou.

- Eu trouxe. Mas vai que aí tem um chocolate suíço? Eu quero experimentar – disse, olhando com atenção tudo que tinha no local.

- Não tem. Agora tira as mãos daí. Olha os preços disso! – disse em seguida, pegando uma pequena tabela de preços que estava no fundo do frigobar.

- Como podem cobrar cinqüenta reais em uma barra de chocolate? – Duo indagou, histérico.

- Pára de gritar, você me deixa louco! – disse, fechando a porta da geladeira.

- Quatre! Eu quero ir na piscina – Duo disse, abrindo suas malas que já estavam no quarto esperando por ele.

- Já vamos. Apenas deixe-me deitar um pouco aqui, eu preciso recuperar o fôlego. Quase não chegamos a tempo! você e esse maldito carro que nunca vai para o conserto – reclamou.

- Ele andou, não andou? Não fala assim dele. E o mecânico quer me cobrar uma fortuna – disse, sentando-se na sua cama.

- Hum, mas promete que vai mandar arrumar – pediu.

- Sim, sim! Mas Quatre. Vamos ver se a gente consegue uns carinhas legais, vamos? – indagou, mostrando um entusiasmo no seu olhar.

- Não e não! – disse, sentindo-se envergonhado só de pensar.

- Mas Quatre...

- Mas nada... eu não gosto disso, Duo! – resmungou – você também não vai ficar se atirando por aí!

- Mas Quatre...

- Chega de "mas"... sossega – disse.

Duo pegou uma bermuda jeans preta toda desfiada em sua mala e depois colocou uma camiseta branca bem folgada para que não sentisse calor, ele calçou um par de chinelos vermelhos e sentou-se novamente na cama, olhando para Quatre que parecia que ia dormir.

- QUATRE! – gritou de repente.

O loirinho sentou-se na cama de repente, assustando-se com o grito do amigo, olhando para os dois lados vendo aonde era o incêndio, mas quando constatou que nada estava acontecendo, ele olhou para Duo que estava balançando suas pernas impacientemente.

- Pára de gritar – disse.

- QUATRE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ EXCITADO? – gritou, levantando-se num pulo – estamos num cruzeiro, no verão, de férias, com tudo pago! Com dinheiro de sobra para nos divertirmos! Eu quero muito sair desse quarto.

- Tem razão. Eu vou me trocar – disse, afinal ele não havia gastado uma fortuna para ficar trancado no quarto. O loirinho pegou uma bermuda de sarja bege, colocou uma camisa branca e um par de sandálias de couro.

Duo pegou um par de óculos escuros e os colocou. Logo saíram do quarto, vendo com atenção as pessoas do corredor onde estavam, notando como eram simples, até mais simples que eles. Sentiram-se bem ali, mas quando chegaram na região mais balada do lugar, voltaram a se sentir um lixo.

- Quatre, quer saber?

- O que? – indagou, sentindo medo da resposta.

- Eu estou pouco me lixando. Eu vou me divertir, pois eu mereço estar aqui – disse de repente, fazendo o loirinho sorrir em seguida. Duo tinha toda a razão.

- Só aquele que se sente inferior aos outros é realmente inferiorizado – disse Quatre.

- Exatamente meu amigo. Agora vamos ver a piscina desse lugar antes eu que me jogue no mar – disse, caminhando na frente de Quatre.

O loirinho observava Duo caminhando na sua frente, vendo que a maioria dos olhares eram dirigidos a ele. Afinal Duo era um rapaz muito bonito, charmoso e tinha aquela longa trança que chicoteava seu corpo. Tinha orgulho de ser seu amigo. No entanto, quando saíam para paquerar juntos era sempre uma tortura. Qualquer homem que Quatre se interessava automaticamente olhava para Duo.

Quando chegaram na piscina, Quatre teve que segurar Duo pela ponta da trança para que ele não se jogasse nela com a roupa do corpo. Ninguém estava utilizando a piscina ainda, ela só ia abrir daqui duas horas, mas muitas pessoas já estavam observando o local.

- Eu quero, eu quero! – dizia, dando uns pulinhos de ansiedade.

- Nós vamos – disse – calma.

Quatre encostou-se na grade se segurança do navio, olhando para o imenso e infinito azul a sua frente. O mar estava brilhando e o sol estava iluminando aquela água tão límpida. Ele suspirou e deixou seu corpo mole, sem querer esbarrou na pessoa ao lado.

- Desculpe-me – pediu imediatamente, erguendo seu olhar.

- Tudo bem – disse o rapaz. Ele tinha um par de olhos azuis cobalto e um semblante sério e seco.

Quatre voltou a olhar para frente ao sentir uma forte atração por aquele homem. Ele era lindo e estava apreciando o mar ao seu lado, talvez fosse um romântico como ele, no seu íntimo já começava a imaginar como a pessoa ao seu lado seria. Entretanto ele não ficou ali muito tempo, pois alguém o chamou, Quatre resolveu olhar para o lado, mas congelou ao ver que era o mesmo homem que havia falado anteriormente.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um segundo até que Quatre voltou a olhar para frente, sentindo-se observado pelas costas.

- Quatre – Duo o chamou, caminhando até ele, passando no meio dos dois homens que estavam deixando o loirinho nervoso.

A trança de Duo balançava de um lado para o outro, não controlando sua direção, fazendo-a bater nos dois homens que deram um passo para o lado observando aquela criatura tão exótica.

- Quatre, olha para mim – pediu, tocando no ombro do amigo – vamos paquerar alguns carinhas – disse.

- Cala a boca – disse baixinho, desejando morrer.

- Ah, não fique com vergonha. Veja, vamos ali embaixo tem um pessoal simpático – disse, não entendendo a reação de seu amigo – você está enjoado?

- Sim, é isso, agora fica quieto do meu lado – disse.

- Vou buscar um pouco de água para você – Duo disse, virando-se novamente, batendo sua trança nos dois homens que o olhavam com certa curiosidade e em outras pessoas.

Quatre deu uma olhada de leve para trás e viu os dois homens conversando num tom baixo, ambos tinham um semblante sério, mas talvez fosse de suas naturezas, pois em momento algum eles mudavam suas feições. Às vezes davam um leve sorriso, mas não passava disso.

Duo voltou rapidamente com uma garrafa de água na mão, ele tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto. Antes de aproximar-se de Quatre, acabou retirando seus óculos escuros, pendurando-o na gola de sua camiseta.

- Aqui está – disse, dando um toque no ombro de Quatre.

- Obrigado – disse, pegando a garrafa e voltando a olhar para frente.

- Ele não se sente bem? – uma voz indagou, fazendo Duo olhar para trás vendo os dois homens que deixavam Quatre tão inquieto.

Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios de Duo, ele adorava interagir com outras pessoas. Ele virou-se e então disse:

- Sim, ele é sensível.

- Não seria melhor ele sentar? – indagou o homem que possuía os olhos esverdeados.

- Tem razão – disse, parecendo pensativo. Duo olhou ao redor e viu que havia um banco de madeira vazio num corredor mais afastado. Ele tocou nos ombros de Quatre e apontou para o banco, o loirinho sentiu um alívio ao saber que Duo ia retirá-lo dali.

Duo sorriu para os dois homens e balançou sua cabeça num agradecimento mudo, passando a mão pela cintura de Quatre e o ajudando andar até o banco de madeira. Quando Quatre sentou, ele olhou na direção dos dois homens que ainda estavam parados no mesmo lugar.

- Ah, que vergonha – disse, colocando as mãos no rosto.

- Do que? – indagou de repente, não havia entendido nada.

- Eu esbarrei no amigo daquele cara, e era o mesmo cara que eu confundi hoje de manhã – disse, como se fosse a coisa mais terrível do mundo - E eles ficaram me olhando.

- Ah! Por isso você estava assim – disse, olhando na direção dos dois homens.

- Sim, e pára de olhar para ele – pediu, puxando a trança de Duo.

- Mas Quatre, por que você está assim? Tem outra coisa, né? – indagou com um olhar malicioso.

- Não, não tem! Você não vai fazer nada – disse, desesperado. Quatre lembrou da última vez que disse que achou alguém interessante, e Duo fez questão de chegar na pessoa e empurrá-la com sua insistência para cima do loirinho que acabou travando e saindo correndo do lugar, ficando morto de vergonha.

Duo colocou seus óculos escuros em Quatre, fazendo o loirinho olhá-lo sem entender.

- Agora você pode olhar para eles sem ser notado – disse baixinho – qual você gostou mais?

- Duo, eles estão olhando para cá – disse, voltando a ficar vermelho.

- Deixe-os olharem. Agora você prefere o mais alto de olhos verdes ou o mais baixo com cara de invocado?

- Nenhum!

- Vamos Quatre, escolhe – disse, dando um tapinha nas costas do seu amigo.

- Dos dois... – revelou – mas promete que não vai fazer nada?

- Nossa! Ta certo, os dois! Hum... bom gosto Quatre. Então vamos ver se até o final do cruzeiro você consegue ficar com os dois – disse, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

- Está louco. Os dois?

- Sim, por que não? Eu fico com várias pessoas de uma vez numa viagem, você também pode ficar – comentou – isso não é ruim Quatre, você tem que explorar mais sua sexualidade, você é muito reprimido.

- Eu não ligo de ser reprimido. E eu não sou! – disse, corrigindo-se em seguida.

Um longo suspirou deixou o corpo do americano, ele percebeu que ainda estavam sendo observados, mas isso estava deixando seu amigo cada vez pior e Duo não queria estragar as férias de Quatre. Essa situação era diferente, quando estavam num barzinho com pessoas desconhecidas, era só envergonhar Quatre por um momento e depois iam embora para nunca mais voltar. Entretanto dessa vez era diferente, eles ficariam uma semana naquele cruzeiro e não podia deixar Quatre trancado no quarto.

Uma mão fechou-se no braço de Quatre e ele puxou o loirinho pelo corredor, dando uma última olhada para os dois homens que ainda os observavam discretamente. Quatre agradeceu a gentileza de Duo, finalmente o americano estava entendendo seus sentimentos.

- Obrigado – agradeceu, sentindo um grande alívio correr por sua alma. Ele abriu um lindo sorriso que encantou Duo. Se Quatre estava feliz, Duo estava feliz.

Os dois pararam de falar dos dois rapazes, pois Quatre sempre ficava vermelho quando se lembrava deles. O tempo foi passando e os seus estômagos começaram a reclamar de fome, os dois pararam no centro de todo o comércio olhando com atenção os restaurantes.

- O que vai querer? – Duo indagou.

- Como vamos gastar todo nosso dinheiro mesmo, não vamos passar vontade. Então eu quero comer frutos do mar – disse, apontando para um restaurante todo decorado com frutos do mar gigantes, feitos de porcelana na entrada do estabelecimento.

- Esse é o espírito – Duo disse, seguindo o loirinho que já estava no restaurante.

Eles foram bem atendidos pela recepcionista, que os levou há uma mesa de dois lugares que ficava próxima a uma janela de vidro. Ambos sentaram-se e olharam o cardápio tentando ignorar o preço.

- Duo, isso é tão... caro – Quatre comentou.

- Sim, mas temos o dinheiro da poupança – disse – juntamos para isso, Quatre. É a viagem dos nossos sonhos. Não podemos ficar economizando para outras coisas, pois nós prometemos que íamos torrar tudo aqui.

- Eu sei, mas dói meu coração – disse.

- Eu nunca comi camarões tão grandes como aquele – comentou, apontando para a mesa ao lado discretamente – eu acho que vou pedir isso e mais umas bebidas.

Os dois se divertiram olhando o cardápio e depois fizeram seus pedidos que foram anotados por uma gentil garçonete. Eles ficaram conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos, quando Duo e Quatre param de conversar de repente, olhando que aqueles dois rapazes que estavam entrando no restaurante. Quatre começou a ficar vermelho e ficou olhando para o seu prato vazio, enquanto Duo resolveu fingir que não viu nada.

Os dois rapazes olharam com certa surpresa para Duo e Quatre que estavam no restaurante. Eles sentaram-se numa mesa atrás dele, onde Duo ficava de frente para o rapaz de olhos azuis, e Quatre ficava de costas para o rapaz de olhos esverdeados.

- Não... – Quatre sussurrou.

- Calma, você está de costas – disse – não se preocupe, eles não vão te agarrar – riu alto em seguida, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas, não porque era escandaloso, mas sim porque era animado, bonito e exótico. Não precisava de muito para todos o olhar.

Os seus pedidos demoraram a chegar e quando chegaram, os olhos de Duo e Quatre brilharam de alegria. A comida era cara, porém era bem servida e tinha uma cara ótima além de possuir um aroma divino. Eles começaram a comer, comentando como tudo ali era maravilhoso.

Duo percebeu que estava sendo observado a todo instante, ele olhou para frente, atrás dos ombros de Quatre encontrando aquele homem lhe olhando discretamente enquanto bebia um pouco de vinho branco. Um sorriso divertindo desenhou-se nos lábios de Duo, ele sabia quando estava sendo observado, mas não ia fazer nada, afinal não queria constranger Quatre.

- Esses caras são estranhos – Quatre comentou baixinho.

- Eu já sei os seus nomes – Duo comentou baixinho.

- Sabe? Como?

- Quatre, dá para ouvir eles conversando daqui – disse – o de olhos verdes chama-se Trowa e o outro com cara de invocadinho chama-se Heero.

- Hum, ta, não fale os nomes deles ou eles vão perceber – disse.

Duo riu alto, fazendo Quatre assustar-se, ele tinha medo que Duo abrisse aquela boca e dissesse alguma coisa, mas o americano voltou a comer, com um sorriso animado no rosto. As férias mal começaram e já estava se divertindo.

Quando terminaram a refeição, Duo ergueu sua mão e chamou o atendente encerrando a refeição. Eles pagaram a conta e saíram sentindo-se satisfeitos com o atendimento e com a comida.

- Vamos para a piscina – disse, enquanto esticava seus braços, espreguiçando-se.

- Calma! Vamos esperar um pouco a comida descer e depois nos trocamos e vamos.

Duo não disse nada, Quatre tinha toda a razão. Eles ficaram perambulando pelo navio, sentindo suas pernas começarem a doer, pois o lugar era imenso. Os dois dirigiram-se aos seus quartos, perdendo-se algumas vezes, mas acabaram encontrando.

Eles correram até suas malas, ambos estavam ansiosos de jogaram-se na piscina e matar o calor que invadia seus corpos. Duo abriu sua mala pegando uma bermuda preta e lisa sem nenhum detalhe que ficava um palmo do seu joelho, calçou suas Havaianas vermelhas e colocou uma camisa xadrez azul e branco por cima, deixando-a aberta, mostrando seu tórax e abdômen definido.

Os olhos atentos de Quatre buscavam uma roupa perfeita, no fundo ele queria ver novamente Heero e Trowa. Ele pensava em ficar com os dois no seu íntimo como Duo sugeriu, mas não ia dizer seus sonhos para o americano, pois ele seria capaz de ir correndo até eles.

- Vamos, Quatre – Duo o apressou, colocando seu par de óculos escuros.

- Já vou! – disse.

O loirinho pegou uma bermuda azul marinho que tinha três riscas brancas ao lado, da Adidas. Colocou uma camiseta branca e calçou um par de Havaianas brancas. O loirinho pegou uma bolsa de plástico de alça e colocou protetor solar, toalhas, um espelho, pente e uma garrafinha de água.

Eles saíram apressados do quarto e logo chegaram na piscina. A visão era magnífica. Eram quatro piscinas diferenciadas para adultos e duas para crianças. Cada uma tinha uma profundidade e extensões diferenciadas, inclusive a infantil que era mais rasa.

Quatre e Duo concordaram em ficar na piscina oval. Eles foram até um par de cadeiras brancas de plásticos que estavam vazias, eles colocaram suas coisas embaixo da mesa e sentaram-se, olhando para a piscina que parecia estar muito fria.

- Ah, eles estão me seguindo – Quatre reclamou, olhando para diagonal, vendo que Trowa e Heero dentro da piscina.

- Nós que estamos – Duo disse – afinal chegamos agora.

- Vamos mudar?

- Não, eu quero essa aqui – disse, apontando para a água.

Duo começou a retirar sua camisa, observando alguns olhares nada discretos para seu corpo, ele a jogou na sacola e depois retirou seu par de Havaianas, juntamente com seus óculos escuros. Quatre retirou sua camiseta timidamente e sentou-se na cadeira, deitando-a para encostar-se melhor.

- Não vai entrar? – indagou.

- Agora não, eu estou adorando esse sol – disse, sentindo o sono bater na sua porta.

Com passos lentos o americano ficou olhando para a piscina, ele sentou-se na beirada, deixando seus pés entrarem, vendo que a água estava fria, mas isso não o impediu de se atirar naquela banheira de água, mergulhando, sentindo a água gelada arrepiar todo seu corpo. Ele emergiu, sentindo o sol quente na sua cabeça, felizmente havia passado protetor antes de sair do quarto, ou ficaria acabado ali.

Duo nadou para todos os lados da piscina e quando cansou, deixou seu corpo boiar, ficando com os olhos fechados. De repente sua cabeça bate na beirada da piscina, fazendo-o afundar de repente. Ele assustou-se e emergiu rapidamente, segurando-se na borda, buscando ar.

- Ai... droga – reclamou, passando a mão em sua cabeça – resmungou. Então ele olhou para os lados e quase morreu quando viu que estava do lado dos rapazes que deixavam Quatre tão perturbado. Entretanto Duo era diferente de Quatre que sairia correndo, ou nesse caso nadando desesperadamente para longe deles.

- Melhor tomar cuidado – Trowa disse, com um tom seco.

- Ah, cara, eu estava distraído – comentou, fazendo uma careta para Trowa, afinal sua cabeça ainda doía.

Duo ia preparar-se para partir, quando o rapaz torna a falar com ele.

- Seu amigo está melhor?

- Hum, por que? Está interessado? – indagou, com um sorriso divertido – "Quatre deve estar tentando me fuzilar daqui..." – pensou.

Os olhos esverdeados de Trowa pareceram se arregalar por um instante, mas logo voltaram ao normal. Na verdade ele não estava interessado no amigo de Duo, mas para não encerrar a conversa, ele continuou no assunto.

- Apenas curioso – disse.

- E o seu amigo, também está interessado nele? – indagou, olhando para o cara que ele apelidou de "invocadinho".

- Ah, bem, apenas estávamos preocupados. Ele não parecia bem – disse.

Duo fez uma cara de quem acreditou e olhou na direção de Quatre que não estava mais no seu lugar, os olhos de Duo rodaram pelo lugar a procura do seu amigo.

- Algum problema? – Trowa indagou.

Duo coloca as duas mãos na borda da piscina e num impulso ergue seu corpo, saindo de dentro da água. Heero e Trowa olharam para o corpo perfeito de Duo, notando como sua trança estava grudada nas suas costas, juntamente com sua franja que cobria seus olhos violetas.

- Vocês o viram? – Duo indagou.

- Não – quem respondeu agora foi Heero, chamando a atenção de Duo que o olhou de canto.

Duo resolveu ir procurar seu amigo, afinal tinha que dizer que havia sido um acidente esbarrar naqueles dois rapazes misteriosos. Trowa e Heero viram o garoto trançado se afastar e depois se olharam.

- Você fica com o loiro – Heero disse.

- Não, eu fico com esse aí e você com o loiro – Trowa retrucou.

Os dois sorriram maliciosamente e mergulharam na piscina, indo até a outra borda onde estavam as cadeiras de Duo e Quatre, eles ficaram conversando próximo dali, caso eles voltasse, poderiam conversar.

Duo subiu um pequeno lance de escada que dava para uma pequena lanchonete, vendo que Quatre estava comprando um refresco de frutas para ele. O americano aproximou-se do loirinho.

- Pensei que tivesse fugido – Duo disse.

- POR QUE VOCÊ FOI ATÉ ELES? – gritou, fazendo todos que estavam em volta se assustarem, inclusive Duo que se encolheu.

- Foi... foi sem querer... sério, eu juro. Eu estava boiando... e você viu... eu bati a cabeça – disse, suando frio.

- Eu chamei você duas vezes e você não me ouviu! E foi boiando até eles!

- Sim, eu não ouvi, pois meu ouvido estava dentro da água – murmurou baixinho.

Quatre olhou dentro dos olhos de Duo vendo que ele estava falando a verdade, ele suspirou e deu um gole no seu refresco. Afinal a piscina oval não era muito grande e Duo havia boiado por toda ela e no final ele ia acabar esbarrando neles.

Os dois começaram a caminhar de volta para a piscina e quando Quatre viu os dois perto das cadeiras, seu coração começou a disparar. Ele olhou para Duo que falava alguma coisa sem prestar atenção.

- "Ah, Quatre. Relaxa, eles são humanos normais. Mas que corpos... meu deus, eu estou virando um pervertido" – pensou, aproximando-se do local onde estavam, desviando de um grupo de crianças que estavam correndo na direção deles.

Quatre continuou andando e percebeu que estava sozinho, pois Duo havia parado a alguns metros, quando uma menininha com um cabelo black power negro começou a puxar sua trança. Quatre viu que Duo começou a brincar com a menina e sabia que ele ia demorar, pois Duo adorava crianças e para piorar a situação, mais duas menininhas aproximaram-se dele, começando a brincar com ele também.

Um suspiro longo e tedioso saiu do corpo de Quatre, ele resolveu voltar para seu lugar, pois estava cansado de ficar em pé segurando seu refresco. Ele caminhou até as cadeiras, sem olhar para os dois homens que conversavam aparentemente distraídos na piscina; ele sentou-se e voltou a olhar para Duo que estava levantando uma menina no colo, fazendo ela voar como se fosse um aviãozinho, exibindo os músculos de seu braço que ficaram mais a mostra.

Algumas mães aproximaram-se de Duo e começaram a conversar animadamente com ele, não deixando de notar como ele era simpático e agradável. Ele até foi convidado para almoçar por um casal que tinha duas filhinhas lindas, mas Duo recusou-se, afinal tinha que voltar para acompanhar Quatre.

Duo começou a se afastar, acenando alegremente para as meninas que reclamaram, mas suas mães logo as puxaram para não importuná-lo mais. Ele sorriu para Quatre e continuou a andar em sua direção, recebendo os olhares de Heero e Trowa.

- Ah, que meninas mais fofas – comentou, jogando-se na sua cadeira.

- Elas gostam de você – comentou – quer? – indagou em seguida, apontando para o refresco que estava tomando.

- Hum, deixe-me experimentar – disse, aproximando-se de Quatre lentamente, ficando com sua boca bem próxima com a boca de Quatre, fazendo o loirinho começar a ficar vermelho, pois ele sabia as intenções de Duo, ele o conhecia muito bem.

Os lábios de Duo quase relaram nos de Quatre, o loirinho encostou-se no encosto da cadeira tentando fugir da falsa investida de Duo. O americano abriu a boca e alcançou o canudinho, sugando o líquido rapidamente para depois se afastar.

- Gostei – disse finalmente.

- Vou te matar- Quatre disse baixinho.

Duo estava começando a ficar incomodado com os olhares, mas sabia que se falasse com eles Quatre ia lhe matar. O que fazer? Fingir que não sabia que eles estavam dando em cima deles descaradamente?

- Vocês são de onde?

Quatre e Duo olham para a piscina, ou melhor para a beirada da piscina, pois os dois rapazes estavam sentados ali, olhando diretamente para eles. O loirinho viu que ambos vestiam bermudas pretas, sem nenhum detalhe, mas seu olhar não conseguiu desgrudar dos cabelos que grudavam em seus rostos e de seus corpos definidos. No meio de todos, Quatre era o mais magro e branco, sentia-se feio perto deles.

- Somos da colônia L1 e L4 e vocês – Duo respondeu, vendo que Quatre simplesmente havia travado – e vocês?

- Somos das colônias também – Trowa respondeu, parecendo surpreso – é a primeira vez que vêm nesse cruzeiro?

- Ah, sim. Nós resolvemos tirar umas férias – disse, olhando para Quatre, tentando empurrá-lo na conversa – Quatre adora o litoral brasileiro, então queria visitar.

- Mesmo? É a primeira vez então? – quem indagou agora foi Heero, olhando para Quatre.

O loirinho respirou fundo e achou melhor parar de bancar a criança envergonhada.

- Sim, e eu já havia assistido há muitos documentários sobre esse lugar. Sempre quis conhecer – respondeu, fazendo Duo sorrir animadamente.

- Essa é a terceira vez que visitamos – Trowa disse, surpreendendo os dois garotos. Duo sentiu seu sorriso morrer por um instante, afinal estava conversando com pessoas de um poder aquisitivo superior e isso o incomodou por ter tido experiências negativas anteriormente.

- Gostam de viajar? – Quatre indagou, começando a sentir-se à vontade na conversa.

- Sim, sempre. Semana passada estávamos em Moscou – Trowa comentou – e estamos pensando em ir visitar o Egito no mês que vem. E vocês?

- Ah, viajamos apenas para o interior, gostamos de águas termais. Mas adoraria conhecer outros lugares também – Quatre disse, sorrindo gentilmente.

- Não temos dinheiro para viajar – Duo disse de repente – é a primeira vez que viemos num lugar assim.

- E estão gostando? – Heero indagou.

- Ah, sim. Muito bonito – disse baixinho, olhando para cima, deixando-se hipnotizar pelo azul límpido do céu.

Heero ficou paralisado por um instante juntamente com Trowa, olhando atenciosamente para Duo, não prestando atenção no que Quatre estava falando.

- (...) Não acham? – Quatre indagou de repente, fazendo os dois o olharem sem entender.

- Ah, como? – Trowa indagou.

- Er... não entenderam? – indagou, sentindo-se tímido.

- Repete a última frase, por favor – Trowa pediu.

- Se vocês não acham que seria legal parar logo em terra, para ver a cidade – repetiu, pausadamente.

- Hum, mas iremos parar uma vez – Heero disse – numa cidade perto da costa, não sei o nome agora.

- Vamos parar no Brasil? – Duo indagou, exibindo um olhar entusiasmado – ah, que maravilha – disse em seguida, levantando-se e correndo na direção da água, mergulhando sem dizer nada, deixando a água espirrar para todos os lados.

Os três ficaram olhando para a piscina até que Duo apareceu, nadando de volta até eles, ficando apoiado na borda, olhando para os demais.

- Ele é louco, não liguem – Quatre comentou.

- Ah, está muito quente mesmo. Por que você não entra também? – Trowa indagou.

Quatre olhou com um certo ânimo para a água e depois olhou para cima, franzindo a testa, vendo os fortes raios de sol. Logo o sol ia embora e tinha que aproveitar um pouco. O loirinho levantou-se e sentou-se na borda da piscina, ao lado de Duo, deixando seus pés dentro da água fria.

- Ah, está frio, desisto – Quatre disse – vou ficar aqui.

- Ah, não vai não! – Duo disse, puxando seus braços e o jogando dentro da piscina. Quando Quatre emergiu, ele sentiu vontade de esganar o americano, mas antes que fizesse alguma coisa, Duo colocou seus dois braços na borda da piscina, fazendo-os ficar lado-a-lado com a cabeça de Quatre, prendendo nos seus braços.

- Duo... – sussurrou o nome dele.

- Vocês são... namorados? – Trowa indagou de repente, com certo receio.

- Não – Quatre disse rapidamente.

- Quatre não sabe nadar muito bem – Duo explicou – assim ele pode se segurar em mim – disse em seguida, dando uma piscada rápida para Trowa e Heero.

Os quatro ficaram conversando por um tempo dentro da piscina até que o sol começou a sumir. Suas mãos e o resto das suas extremidades começaram a ficarem enrugados por ficarem tanto tempo dentro da água, eles resolveram sair, enxugando-se em suas toalhas.

Após secar-se, Duo colocou sua camisa, deixando-a aberta e Quatre vestiu sua camiseta. Trowa e Heero secaram-se rapidamente para poderem acompanhar os dois, pois haviam percebido que Quatre era um pouco desesperado e que ele com certeza ia arrastar Duo para saírem logo.

- Vão fazer o que agora? – Heero indagou, olhando diretamente para Duo.

- Não sei – Duo disse – vamos ver o que tem nesse lugar. Eu li que tinha uma danceteria aqui.

- E tem. Querem ir hoje? – Trowa indagou.

- Pode ser, eu adoro – Duo disse, sorrindo em seguida.

- Não sei... – Quatre disse, parecendo pensativo, ele não gostava de danceterias e preferia ir num lugar mais calmo para conhecer Trowa e Heero melhor. Realmente estava se interessando – tem um salão de jogos aqui, não tem?

- Sim, também – Heero disse, sem muito entusiasmo.

- Ah, salão de jogos Quatre? Que chato – Duo murmurou.

- Hum, você sabe que eu não gosto de dançar – disse olhando diretamente para Duo.

- Ok, eu vou à danceteria e você nesse salão – Duo disse, sem muito entusiasmo.

- Concordo – disse – e vocês preferem onde? – indagou o loirinho.

Trowa e Heero ficando se olhando por um tempo pensando no que iam responder.

- Não sabemos ainda – Heero disse de repente – na hora veremos.

- Tudo bem, até mais, então – Duo disse, acenando e dando um sorriso gentil, virando as costas junto com Quatre que também se despediu.

Heero e Trowa ficaram olhando eles desapareceram para dois começarem a rir baixinho.

- Aquele Quatre é uma graça, mas eu não estou interessado nele – Trowa disse – e ele não pára de olhar para mim.

- Percebi. Então como ele te escolheu, eu vou preferir o outro – disse secamente, com um semblante sério. Nem parecia que estava falando algo tão informal.

- Não brinca, Heero. Não quero aquele garotinho envergonhado para mim – resmungou, começando a andar – vamos nós dois na danceteria. E depois vemos o que acontece.

Heero concordou com a cabeça, acompanhando Trowa no caminhar, quando eles chegaram no final da escada de metal, um empregado veio pegar suas coisas lhes entregando toalhas limpas. Afinal eram milionários e tinham todo o luxo possível.

OoO

No quarto, Quatre e Duo estavam conversando sobre os rapazes. Quatre estava retirando suas roupas e entrando no banheiro, enquanto Duo estava sentado no chão do quarto, próximo a porta do banheiro que estava entreaberta para conversar com Quatre.

- Vai querer ficar com algum? – Duo indagou.

- Não sei, eles são meio estranhos – disse – mas eles são bonitos.

- Bonitos? Quatre eles são maravilhosos – disse – mas não se iluda, pois são ricos e eu sempre me ferro com eles.

- Ah, só por que você teve uma ou duas experiências ruins! – Quatre comentou, lembrando-se dos episódios passados.

- Eu tive seis experiências ruins, Quatre! Seis! Isso quer dizer algo – disse, com um tom de voz elevado.

Os dois ficaram conversando enquanto Quatre tomava banho e quando este terminou, Duo entrou no seu lugar, começando a tomar seu banho. Quando terminou o banho, Duo foi até sua mala, pegando uma calça jeans preta super apertada e sexy, que modelava todo seu corpo, deixando seu bumbum mais volumoso. Calçou um par de tênis de cano alto preto com cadarço branco que chegava um pouco acima de seu tornozelo. Vestiu uma camiseta preta que chegava até o seu quadril, se Duo levantasse os braços ele mostrava seu umbigo.

- Nossa! – Quatre exclamou, vendo a produção do americano que começava a pentear seus cabelos, fazendo uma nova trança – está querendo aprontar hoje, né?

- Sim – disse animado, terminando de fazer sua trança para depois passar um pouco de perfume no pescoço e nos pulso. Depois passou desodorante e olhou para Quatre.

O loirinho vestia uma bermuda de pano bege que chegava até seus joelhos, um cinto marrom que combinava com suas sandálias de couro e uma camisa xadrez branco e vermelho.

- Quatre, coloca uma roupa mais jovem – Duo opinou.

- Eu não gosto de como você se veste e você não gosta de como eu me visto. Já conversamos – disse, não querendo entrar na velha discussão de sempre – agora vamos, pois eu vi que vai ter um torneio de xadrez.

Duo achou melhor não falar nada. Eles ficaram conversando enquanto comiam alguns chocolates de Duo, até que viram que estava na hora do torneio de xadrez. Duo e Quatre separaram-se desde então, Quatre foi até o salão de jogos onde tinha um pessoal mais adulto, entretanto ele sabia conversar com qualquer um ali e Duo estava procurando a danceteria.

Quando Duo encontrou o lugar, seus olhos brilharam de antecipação, ele começou a caminhar até a pequena fila e que andava rapidamente rumo a entrada do lugar, felizmente Duo percebeu que o lugar não estava lotado, pois havia cota de pessoas e já estava acabando, pois atrás dele só conseguiram mais entrar cinco pessoas, as demais foram informadas que o local estava cheio.

- "Que sorte" – pensou, olhando para a atendente que anotava seu nome e o número de seu quarto. Duo foi revistado por um segurança e depois foi liberado.

O americano começou a andar movendo seu corpo para um lado e para o outro, curtindo o som alto e forte que invadia seus ouvidos. Ele começou a dançar indo para o meio da pista, vendo que algumas pessoas vieram dançar com ele depois de um tempo, mas não se interessou por nenhuma delas. Ele começou a mover-se mais para o canto, um lugar mais escuro, observando com atenção que havia algumas pessoas se amassando por ali.

O lugar estava mais calmo e poderia dançar tranqüilamente ali. Duo fechou os olhos e deixou seu corpo mover levemente, acompanhando o ritmo da música, deixando seus pensamentos voarem longe, até que ele sentiu uma pessoa atrás dele. O americano olhou para atrás e arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Heero – murmurou o nome do rapaz e antes que Duo falasse outra coisa, sentiu as mãos dele na sua cintura, ajudando-o a mover seu corpo. O americano pensou em se afastar, mas não conseguiu, pois Heero o seduzia e ele era muito bonito também.

- Sabia que te encontraria aqui – Heero disse baixinho em seu ouvido, fazendo Duo sentir um arrepio correr por seu corpo – quer ficar comigo? – indagou em seguida, dando uma mordida de leve na orelha do americano.

- Quero – disse, dando um sorriso em seguida – mas depois não venha ficar me encarando pelo navio.

- Por que eu faria algo tão infantil? – Heero indagou, escorregando sua mão para frente, abraçando o corpo de Duo, colando seu peito ao dele.

- Não sei, só estou avisando – disse, movendo seu corpo e o de Heero junto.

- E gostaria de... você toparia ficar com meu amigo também? – indagou, deixando Duo paralisado por um segundo.

- Ele está aqui? – indagou, olhando para trás.

- Sim, ali na frente, no bar – disse.

Duo o procurou com o olhar, vendo Trowa, que estava sentado no bar bebendo alguma coisa, enquanto olhava para os dois. Ele usava jeans claro e rasgado e uma camisa preta que estava com os dois primeiros botões abertos. Ele ergueu sua bebida, oferecendo-a para Duo, que não sabia o que dizer. Afinal, ele pensou que Trowa estava interessado em Quatre.

- O que me diz? – Heero tornou a indagar.

- Acho melhor não – disse.

- Por que?

- Quatre – respondeu – ele não gostou do Quatre?

Heero ficou um tempo em silêncio, afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Duo, beijando aquela região, dando alguns leves chupões em sua pele. Duo estava derretendo-se naquele abraço, adorando sentir aqueles músculos abraçarem seu corpo, ele jogou a cabeça para trás, entregando-se as carícias de Heero.

Do outro lado, Trowa sentia sua ereção despertar aos poucos só de imaginar possuir aquele corpo tão sedutor junto com Heero. O moreno olhou para o barman e pediu mais um drink e voltou a olhar para os dois.

Heero virou Duo de repente, fazendo o americano rodar e parar de frente para ele. Agora poderia olhá-lo melhor. Heero usava um jeans escuro e desfiado nos joelhos, tênis baixo e preto e uma camiseta verde escuro que passava de seu quadril.

- Você me viu entrando? – Duo indagou, olhando nos seus olhos.

- Eu te vi na fila – disse.

- E... como entrou? Digo... estava cheio.

- Não para mim – disse, voltando a puxar o corpo de Duo na sua direção, abraçando sua cintura e voltando a mover seu corpo. Afinal, Heero e Trowa tinham muito dinheiro e nada que um "empurrãozinho" para entrarem.

- Ah, você... bom, esquece – achou melhor não comentar. Talvez devesse seguir o conselho de Quatre e não ser tão preconceituoso.

Heero inclinou-se para baixou e capturou os lábios de Duo, iniciando um beijo rápido e molhado. Uma mão subiu pelas costas de Duo, indo parar na sua nuca, pressionando a cabeça do americano contra a sua, dando mais força ao beijo. Duo estava enlouquecendo, ele estava completamente seduzido por aqueles gestos, adorando sentir-se dominado.

O beijo estava pendurando por um tempo, e nenhum dos dois tinha interesse em terminar. Entretanto Duo assustou-se, quando sentiu outro corpo encostado ao seu.

- Posso te beijar? – Trowa sussurrou, dando um beijo molhado no pescoço do americano.

Duo não conseguiu falar nada, pois Heero o segurava. Quando sentiu o toque de Trowa em suas coxas, um arrepio incontrolável subiu por seu corpo, fazendo-o ficar cada vez mais excitado com tudo aquilo. Trowa e Heero perceberam as reações do corpo menor e resolveram apimentar mais as coisas.

A mão de Heero que estava na cintura de Duo começou a deslizar pelo abdômen de Duo, acariciando a região. E Trowa começou a lamber e chupar sua nuca, enquanto passava uma mão pelo peito de Duo do lado de dentro da blusa, tocando seus mamilos que estavam durinhos de excitação.

- "Eu vou... morrer" – pensou num instante, ao sentir a mão de Trowa esbarrar propositalmente em seu pênis.

Heero e Duo separaram suas bocas ou iam morrer de falta de ar, o americano exibiu um olhar febril para Heero, que sorriu, adorando ver aquela face tão entregue a ele. Ele inclinou-se para beijá-lo novamente, para Duo colocou seus dedo indicador na frente de seus lábios. Trowa parou de repente com o que fazia, quando sentiu algo vibrando no bolso do americano. Duo levou sua mão ate o bolso de trás de sua calça pegando um pequeno aparelho celular que vibrava em sua mão.

Heero e Trowa quiseram morrer quando Duo parou de lhes dar atenção, para olhar a mensagem que havia recebido no aparelho. O americano viu que a mensagem era uma propaganda da operadora do celular, mas achou melhor ver do mesmo jeito, afinal poderia ser Quatre precisando de alguma coisa. Duo colocou o celular no bolso de trás e virou-se de lado, encostando-se na parede, olhando para os dois rapazes que pareciam lhe devorar com os olhos.

- "O que eu faço?" – pensou, sentindo-se confuso e antes que pudesse raciocinar, Heero puxou seu braço, fazendo-o se desencostar abruptamente da parede, para logo estar nos seus braços novamente, mas desta vez estava de costas para Heero e de frente para Trowa, que se inclinou para baixo e capturou seus lábios, iniciando um beijo devorador que estava carregado de desejo e luxúria.

As mãos de Heero eram mais atrevidas, ele começou a acariciar a virilha de Duo, subindo até seu membro e descendo, até que resolveu abrir um botão da calça de Duo, enfiando sua mão ali dentro sem cerimônia, pegando no pênis de Duo e começou a provocá-lo. O americano tentou se afastar por um momento e Trowa parou de beijá-lo, vendo que ele estava ficando sem ar, e quando Duo aspirou um pouco de ar, Trowa voltou a beijá-lo, não dando aberturas para ele pensar em nada.

- Vamos para outro lugar – Heero sussurrou nos ouvidos de Duo, colocando o membro do americano para dentro de sua calça e a fechando apressadamente.

- Vamos? – quem indagou agora foi Trowa que olhava para a cara atordoada de Duo.

- Acho... melhor parar por aqui – disse, fazendo Trowa e Heero se olharem com certa irritação.

- Por que? – Trowa indagou – não gostou da gente?

- Ah, você são ótimos. Mas eu... bom... não dá – disse, meio confuso.

- Não vamos te machucar – Heero disse baixinho.

- Outra hora – disse, tirando os braços de Heero de sua cintura, sentindo uma certa resistência por parte dele e conseguindo se afastar de Trowa. Ele deu um passo para o lado e sorriu meio sem graça.

O americano não ficou parado por muito tempo, pois sentiu um braço lhe puxando atrás dele e viu que era um homem que o estava observando há um tempo. Duo o observou, vendo que ele tinha um olhar faminto e era muito bonito também.

- Quer dançar comigo? – indagou o homem, próximo ao rosto de Duo, quase beijando, como se não conseguisse se manter longe de seus lábios.

Uma fúria invadiu o peito de Heero, ele caminhou até os dois, pensando em separá-los, mas Trowa o segurou pelo braço. Duo notou o movimento e se assustou, pois não queria arranjar briga, ele afastou-se educadamente do rapaz e foi andando até o bar, sentando-se em uma das dos banquinhos de madeira, pedindo uma caipirinha bem forte em seguida para o barman.

- Que cara intrometido – Heero murmurou, sentindo-se contrariado. Depois olhou para Duo que estava no balcão bebendo alguma coisa, enquanto conversava com o barman.

- Calma, Heero. Acho que ele deve estar pensando naquele Quatre – Trowa comentou.

- Trowa, eu nunca me senti assim antes – revelou – esse rapaz... ele... – não sabia explicar.

Trowa sorriu de canto, ele sentia o mesmo sentimento de Heero e de outras pessoas que não conseguiam parar de olhar para o americano. Parecia que ele tinha um feitiço sobre aqueles que o olhavam.

- Vamos nos aproximar com cautela. Ele está bebendo, isso é bom – Trowa disse.

Heero cruzou os braços, parecendo contrariado. Ele não estava acostumado a receber um "não" em sua vida, tudo o que ele queria conseguia. Trowa foi criado da mesma maneira também.

- "Cara... eu quase fui com eles. Eu estaria perdido agora. Quatre ia me matar" – pensou, olhando para as horas em seu celular – "acho melhor sair daqui" – concluiu, virando o copo de caipirinha.

- Outro? – indagou o barman.

- Não, obrigado.

- Temos de morango, é muito bom. Minha especialidade – disse o homem, com um certo orgulho em suas palavras.

- Opa, morango? Hum... então vê uma caprichada então, meu caro! – pediu, exibindo um lindo sorriso.

O homem entregou um copo maior para Duo, pois havia se simpatizado com ele. Colocou bastante morango e saquê na sua caipirinha. Duo começou a beber, adorando aquela mistura de sabores, ele olhou para a pista, observando as pessoas dançando, e quando percebeu, havia bebido tudo.

- O que achou? – indagou o barman.

- Muito bom – disse.

- Quer outra?

- Olha, eu acho que você está querendo me embebedar! – disse, dando uma risada divertida em seguida, fazendo o barman rir junto.

- Não, desculpe-me. Estou apenas trabalhando e tenho que oferecer os nossos produtos.

- Eu sei, cara. Estou brincando – disse, dando um tapa amigável no braço do barman.

- Gostei de você – disse o rapaz em volta alta – vou te servir outro drink por minha conta! – sorriu, dando uma piscada para o americano que sorriu e agradeceu.

- "Só porque eu queria ir embora logo" – pensou, olhando para o barman preparar a bebida.

Momentos mais tarde Duo já havia bebido a famosa "água divina" do lugar, que foi responsável por deixar sua cabeça rondando por alguns minutos até Duo perceber que estava de volta a pista de dança, dançando sensualmente com algumas garotas que haviam feito uma roda em volta dele.

Entretanto Duo não ficou ali por muito tempo, ele foi puxado por uma mão impaciente que aplicava uma força em demasia em seu braço. Duo foi puxado por Heero, recebendo algumas críticas das garotas que estavam divertindo-se com Duo.

- Hei... – Duo o chamou, mas Heero não o ouviu, continuando a puxá-lo para um canto da danceteria – eu não quero sair.

- Vamos para um lugar mais calmo – Heero disse, olhando para trás, vendo um olhar assustado por parte do outro, mas não se importou, continuando a puxá-lo para o canto.

Eles passaram por um pequeno corredor onde havia uma porta atrás de uma cortina vermelha de veludo. Quando passaram pela porta encontram uma sala onde havia algumas almofadas jogadas no chão, e nela havia muitos casais se abraçando e beijando.

Trowa estava sentado num canto escuro onde havia algumas almofadas a sua volta. Quando se aproximaram Heero sentou-se no chão, puxando o americano para baixo, que acabou sentando-se também. Agora os três olhavam-se em silêncio, apenas ouviam a música alta que parecia que ia estourar seus ouvidos.

- "Que situação" – pensou – "eu não sou inocente também. Sabia que um deles ia vim aqui hoje, e sabia que eles não estavam apenas tentando fazer amigos no navio. Afinal, eles são parecidos comigo".

Duo viu o corpo de Heero se ajoelhar aproximar-se do seu corpo, abraçando-o com intensidade e o puxou para ficar de joelhos também, para depois fechar sua boca faminta na de Duo, tomando todo seu ar como havia feito antes. Trowa não ficou parado, ele abriu o botão da calça jeans de Duo e abaixou suas calças até seus joelhos junto com sua cueca, fazendo o corpo de Duo arrepiar-se.

A situação estava indo rápida demais e Duo não conseguia controlar as ações de seu próprio corpo e quem diria controlar as ações de Heero e Trowa que não paravam de beijá-lo e apalpá-lo, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa preciosa por seu corpo.

A mão de Trowa fechou-se no membro de Duo e começou a movimentar o pedaço de carne para frente e para trás, apertando a glande para depois deslizar novamente pela sua base, acariciando seu saco. A cabeça de Duo estava na curva do pescoço de Heero e aos poucos passava sua língua por sua extensão, sentindo o gosto de seu perfume.

A boca de Heero deslizava pelo tórax de Duo, mordendo seus mamilos enquanto sua mão beliscava e acariciava o outro. Sua língua descia por seu corpo, deixando um rastro de luxúria.

- Quem primeiro? – indagou Trowa, olhando para Heero.

- Eu – Heero disse, parando de beijar Duo por um instante, olhando para Trowa.

- Como assim? – Duo indagou, não entendendo o que eles estavam conversando.

- Por que você? – Trowa indagou, parecendo irritado.

- Porque eu o vi primeiro, desde que ele arranjou confusão com o gerente – Heero respondeu, fazendo Duo arregalar seus olhos por um instante, surpreendendo-se com a revelação. Então ele estava sendo observado desde que chegou?

Trowa ficou em silêncio parecendo concordar com que Heero dizia. Afinal Heero já havia comentado que queria pegar Duo desde o momento que eles o viram entrando no cruzeiro. O moreno desfez o abraço no corpo do americano e o virou rapidamente, fazendo Duo ficar de frente para ele.

Os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se ao sentir a mão de Heero arrancar suas calças e apalpar suas nádegas com força, apertando-o como se pudesse arrancá-las, desejando tê-las para si. O americano gemeu baixinho com a dor, dando um passinho para frente com seus joelhos, mas não foi muito longe, pois Trowa o abraçou, interrompendo sua linha de fuga.

- Vai ser gostoso, gracinha. Calma – Trowa sussurrou no ouvido do americano, fazendo se arrepiar com suas palavras.

Enquanto isso Heero estava analisando o corpo que possuiria daqui a pouco, adorando ver a pele bronzeada de Duo. Como havia desejado aquele hóspede desde o momento que o viu. Heero puxou a perna direta de Duo para o lado e Trowa tratou colocar seu joelho com o joelho de Duo, impedindo-o de fechar as pernas caso ele quisesse.

O membro de Heero deslizou pelas coxas de Duo, como se marcasse território e depois caminhou até o meio de suas nádegas, abrindo passagem até o seu pequeno buraquinho, pressionando a cabeça de seu membro naquela região. Heero empurrou-se para frente lentamente, sentindo a resistência do anel contra ele.

Um choque invadiu o corpo de Duo e por instinto tentou fechar suas pernas, que foram seguradas por Trowa e Heero. Heero resolveu acelerar, pois Trowa estava com um olhar bastante irritado, ele não era uma pessoa muito paciente.

Duo abriu a boca a fim de gritar pelos pulmões quando sentiu metade do membro de Heero entrar de uma vez, mas sua boca foi calada com o um beijo desejoso de Trowa. E vendo a dor que causou no corpo menor, Heero saiu lentamente e voltou a entrar devagar, iniciando um lento vai-e-vem, permitindo que seu membro passasse por toda a resistência a adentrasse por inteiro no corpo de Duo.

Trowa abraçou o corpo a frente que tremia levemente; Duo estava tenso e gemia baixinho de dor. Quando ele pareceu se acalmar Heero voltou a mover-se, segurando a cintura de Duo, fazendo-o ficar de quatro no meio das almofadas. Agora movia seu corpo com fúria na direção de Duo, entrando em saindo daquele buraco que envolvia seu membro de uma forma alucinante.

- Duo... vem aqui – Trowa o chamou, passando sua mão pela cabeça do garoto trançado, puxando-o na direção de seu membro. O americano pensou que morreria ali mesmo, pois nem conseguir gemer ele ia, já que o membro de Trowa pedia alívio atrás de sua boca.

Impaciente com a demora, Trowa o puxou para baixo, e aproximou a boca de Duo. O americano abriu a boca lentamente e deixou o grande volume entrar, sentindo o pênis de Trowa crescer até sua garganta, dando-lhe um pouco de ânsia, mas Duo não se afastou e não poderia, pois a mão de Trowa segurava sua cabeça. E aos poucos Duo começou a chupá-lo de um jeito que somente ele sabia fazer. Sua língua enroscava-se com o membro de Trowa de um jeito que estava deixando o moreno louco.

A expressão de prazer era visível nas faces daqueles dois homens que se perguntavam como alguém poderia fazê-los sentir tanto prazer em gestos tão simples? Heero estava hipnotizado com o cheiro, calor e a cor dos cabelos de Duo. Suas mãos deixaram a cintura de Duo, aproximando-se de seus cabelos, pegando a ponta de sua trança e começando desmanchá-la rapidamente.

- Ah... que boca... você tem – Trowa comentou entre seus gemidos. A mão que empurrava Duo contra seu próprio membro parou de forçá-lo para começar a acariciar seu cabelos que já estavam soltos, caindo por uma cascata por suas costas, cobrindo algumas almofadas com seu manto de cobre.

- "Eu... sou louco..." – Duo pensou, ao ver que estava sentindo muito prazer com tudo aquilo. Aqueles dois homens estavam seduzidos por ele e isso o deixava vaidoso e orgulho de si mesmo.

O corpo de Heero tremia em fortes espasmos de prazer, mas ele não queria parar, não queria largar aquele corpo tão cedo. Entretanto seu corpo estava chegando ao limite e com uma investida mais funda dentro do corpo de Duo acabou jorrando seu sêmen no seu interior. O americano largou o membro de Trowa por um instante, gemendo baixinho ao sentir o sêmen de Heero escorrer por suas coxas.

- Minha vez, agora – Trowa disse, olhando para Heero, que ainda movia-se dentro do corpo de Duo – Heero, saí daí.

- Hum... – Heero não disse nada, ele olhou para Trowa com um cara contrariada. Ele não queria sair dali. Não queria deixar de abraçar aquele corpo nem por um segundo.

- Vamos Heero... – Trowa o apressou, mostrando como sua voz estava impaciente.

Os olhos de Heero fecharam-se para tentar acalmar sua respiração, e antes que pudesse se conformar que teria que ceder aquele corpo para Trowa, Duo foi puxado para frente, fazendo seu pênis sair de dentro dele rapidamente, isso lhe causou uma grande frustração.

Trowa puxou Duo na sua direção e o fez se sentar no seu colo, o que fez Heero sentir inveja. Afinal Trowa poderia penetrá-lo, abraçá-lo e olhar para aquele lindo rosto. Isso era injusto!

Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios de Trowa ao ver a expressão de inveja no rosto de Heero. Ele mordeu a orelha de Duo e passou sua língua por seu pescoço, como se estivesse provocando Heero que estava apoiado com os dois braços para trás, apenas observando-os.

- Duo... senta em mim – Trowa pediu, com uma voz doce.

- Hum... espera – Duo pediu. Ele estava tentando se recuperar das investidas de Heero.

- Vamos... comigo vai ser mais gostoso. Eu vou te comer como nunca ninguém te comeu antes – falou mais alto, para que Heero ouvisse.

Duo abriu um sorriso sacana e olhou para Trowa com um olhar faminto. O americano passou sua língua por todo o pescoço de Trowa e depois começou a chupar sua pele, fazendo o moreno sentir incalculáveis arrepios correrem por seu corpo. Duo ajoelhou-se e aos poucos foi descendo, sentindo o membro de Trowa pronto para penetrá-lo, e desta vez ele entrou de uma vez, pois Heero já havia molhado e relaxado àquela região.

O corpo de Duo movia-se para cima e para baixo, fazendo seus cabelos moverem-se para todos os lados. Trowa abraçou seu corpo com força, sentindo vontade de fundir-se a Duo enquanto seu pênis era esmagado pelo seu corpo. Como ele podia ser tão apertado depois de passar por Heero? Trowa se perguntava, enquanto sentia sua sanidade esvair-se de seu corpo.

- Trowa... – Duo o chamou, fazendo o moreno e inclusive Heero o olharem.

- Diga...

- Me acaricia – pediu, fazendo Heero entrar em choque por um momento. Como ele pôde ter se esquecido de dar prazer a Duo enquanto o penetrava? E por quê ele não pediu?

A mão de Trowa parou no membro do americano, voltando a masturbá-lo com intensidade. Os dois gemiam alto, mas seus gemidos não iam longe, pois a música os abafava.

Os seus corpos tremiam levemente, Duo estava louco com tudo aquilo. Movia-se para cima e para baixo rapidamente, adorando sentir o membro de Trowa invadi-lo por completo e nesse ritmo acabou gozando na mão do moreno que logo gozou no interior do corpo de Duo, deixando seu sêmen escorrer pelas nádegas de Duo, deslizando pelo seu próprio membro.

O americano ergueu-se um pouco e saiu de dentro de Trowa, sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais forte. Duo olhou para os lados procurando sua calça. E ele mesmo não se lembrava quem a havia retirado, mas não demorou a achá-las, começando a se vestir.

Trowa estava jogado no meio das almofadas, sentindo o prazer do orgasmo, mas logo ele sentiu falta do cheiro e do gosto de Duo, sentando-se no chão e olhando para o americano que se vestia. Heero estava com seu pênis acesso novamente e olhava para Duo como se ele fosse seu próximo jantar.

- Duo... – Heero o chamou, fechando sua mão em seu calcanhar – vem aqui.

Duo arregalou os olhos ao ver a expressão faminta no olhar do outro e depois olhou para seu membro que estava completamente duro e ereto. Antes que Duo abrisse a boca para falar alguma coisa, ele sentiu suas calças serem puxadas novamente.

- Heero... Dá um tempo – pediu.

- Não – disse, aproximando-se de Duo, arrancando aquela calça que cismava em ocultar aquele corpo tão magnífico.

Trowa olhava abobado para a situação à frente. Ele nunca havia visto Heero tão desejoso por alguém, aquilo estava sendo uma surpresa para ele, mas não podia negar que Duo tinha um charme e beleza rara.

As costas de Duo bateram contra o chão, ele tentou protestar, mas sua boca abriu-se para soltar um grito e depois um longo gemido ao sentir o membro de Heero entrar inteiro dentro de seu corpo. Trowa aproximou-se dos dois, sentando-se ao lado de Duo, puxando a camiseta de Duo para cima, para acariciar seu peito, deslizando sua mão até o seu membro, começando a masturbá-lo novamente.

Os gemidos de Duo eram intoxicantes. Heero queria provocá-los a qualquer custo, nem que para isso tivesse que machucar seu corpo. Suas mãos trataram de colocar as pernas de Duo em cima de seus ombros para ter uma vista melhor de seu membro entrando e saindo daquele corpo.

Duo levou suas duas mãos ao seu rosto, tampando-os, como se pudesse impedir que sua sanidade saísse e isso acabou incomodando Heero e Trowa, que queriam continuar olhando-o. Heero olhou para Trowa como se pedisse para retirar as mãos de Duo de seu próprio rosto.

- Duo – Trowa o chamou, mas o americano não respondeu.

O moreno parou de masturbá-lo e caminhou até ele, ficando atrás de Duo, encostando a cabeça do americano no seu corpo e retirando as duas mãos que estavam no seu rosto, encontrando um par de olhos violetas que brilhavam de prazer.

Trowa segurou o corpo de Duo que se movia para frente para trás, fazendo as investidas de Heero ficarem mais fortes dentro do corpo do americano que não agüentou toda aquela pressão, voltando a gozar solitariamente, fazendo alguns dos respingos voarem nos braços de Heero. Trowa sentiu o corpo de Duo ficar mole em seus braços e depois olhou para Heero que estava próximo do seu prazer máximo.

Os olhos azul-cobalto de Heero sumiram quando jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando um longo gemido de prazer sair de sua garganta. Havia gozado novamente. Ele saiu lentamente do corpo de Duo e engatinhou até seu corpo, deitando em cima dele, para depois devorar a boca que estava lhe seduzindo todo esse tempo.

O ar de Duo estava acabando naquela posição, ele empurrou o peito de Heero para trás e o olhou sem fôlego. Heero sentou-se no chão e depois olhou para Trowa, que ainda exibia um olhar excitado, querendo uma segunda rodada também.

Duo rolou para um lado e pegou suas calças que Heero havia jogado longe, começando a vesti-la rapidamente, antes que alguém o atacasse novamente. Quando ele olhou para os dois homens sua frente acabou lhes presenteando com um lindo sorriso que foi seguido de uma piscada safada. Como ele ainda tinha pique para provocar? Isso era um grande mistério.

O americano começou a fazer uma trança rápida e sem muita precisão nos seus cabelos rapidamente, enquanto não tirava seu olhar dos rapazes que estavam arrumando suas roupas. Duo fez sua trança, deixando muitos fios soltos caírem por seu rosto, lhe dando um ar mais selvagem.

Os grandes violetas de Duo deram algumas piscadas e começaram a observar aquela sala, percebendo que havia muitas pessoas fazendo um sexo animal perto deles. Agora que havia dado conta de como ali estava cheio. Mas felizmente estavam num canto bem afastado, onde havia várias almofadas para os cobrirem dos olhares dos curiosos.

Duo levantou-se, fazendo Heero e Trowa levantarem-se também. Ele começou a caminhar para fora daquela sala rapidamente, sem olhar para trás, mas sabia que eles estavam lhe seguindo. E quando passou pela porta daquele "inferninho", acabou voltando à danceteria, percebendo que a música era duas vezes mais alta ali.

Um toque na cintura de Duo faz ele olhar para trás, encontrando dois pares de olhares irritados. Mas Duo não entendeu o motivo da irritação. Afinal, todos deveriam estar satisfeitos.

- Vamos para outro lugar? – Heero indagou, abraçando-o por trás, sentindo vontade de possuir aquele corpo novamente.

- Não, eu vou indo – disse rapidamente, sentindo os braços de Heero o apertarem com mais força – "esse cara... quer me sufocar" – pensou ao sentir seu ar lhe faltar.

Trowa deu dois passos à frente e ficou na frente Duo, inclinando-se para baixo, dando um selo em seus lábios.

- Vamos para nosso quarto, Duo – disse.

- Não, eu tenho que ver o Quatre – respondeu rapidamente.

- Se quiser... pode levá-lo também – disse.

Nesse instante Duo não agüentou e começou a rir abertamente, adorando ouvir aquela proposta. Até parece que seu querido amigo Quatre ia aceitar ir para um quarto transar com dois desconhecidos.

- O que foi? – Heero indagou, próximo ao seu ouvido.

- O Quatre? Não me faça rir. Aliás, não comentem nada com ele disso. Fariam-me um grande favor – comentou, lembrando-se de como Quatre o fuzilaria se soubesse dessa "festinha".

- Ele não gostou da gente? – Trowa indagou – pelo olhar dele, ele pareceu interessado.

- Pode até ser, mas o Quatre não aceitaria. E eu preciso ir vê-lo. Agora por favor, me solte – disse, olhando para trás, vendo que Heero não estava com um olhar muito amigável.

- Heero, deixe-o ir – Trowa pediu gentilmente, vendo que seu amigo não estava concordando com tudo aquilo. E como conhecia o temperamento difícil de Heero, Trowa achou melhor falar mansamente com ele – outro dia a gente continua, não é Duo?

- Ah, claro – disse, num tom que dava a entender que eles nunca mais iriam encostar em um fio sequer de cabelo do americano. E agora não era apenas Heero que estava com um olhar irritado, pois Trowa também queria ter aquele corpo novamente. E notando a mudança de feição dos dois, Duo achou melhor contornar a situação – afinal são cinco dias, não? Nos vemos por ai.

De repente Trowa e Heero pareceram se lembrar que eles estavam em um cruzeiro em alto mar e que seria impossível perder Duo de vista se eles quisessem. Heero acabou soltando Duo, sentindo que seu corpo já reagia negativamente à falta de contato. Trowa puxou o queixo de Duo e lhe deu outro beijo para depois se afastar, deixando-o partir.

O americano afastou-se com passos rápidos antes que eles mudassem de idéia e o agarrassem novamente. Duo foi até o caixa, pagou a conta e saiu do lugar, vendo a luz forte do pátio central invadir seus olhos, ele olhou para o um relógio de madeira vendo que eram cinco horas da manhã.

Duo abraçou seu corpo ao sentir o vento frio que vinha do mar e foi andando de cabeça baixa, sentindo seu corpo doer um pouco. O americano perdeu-se duas vezes, mas conseguiu voltar para o quarto, abrindo a porta devagar e caminhando até a cama, jogando-se nela sem sequer retirar seu tênis. E como ele deitou, ele dormiu.

Mais tarde no dia seguinte. Eram oito horas da manhã e Quatre estava bocejando na sua cama, sentindo os raios de sol baterem contra a janela de vidro, iluminando o quarto. O loirinho sentiu um forte cheiro de bebida e cigarro ao seu lado e olhou para Duo, que estava ressonando.

Ele levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, tomando uma ducha rápida e fazendo sua higiene. Quatre vestiu uma bermuda verde musgo de sarja e uma camisa branca que deixou os dois primeiros botões abertos, ele calçou suas sandálias de couro sintético e caminhou até Duo, tocando no seu braço.

- Duo – o chamou num grito, fazendo o americano abrir os olhos lentamente.

- Que horas são? – perguntou num resmungo preguiçoso.

- Quase nove horas, vamos tomar café da manhã e ir para a piscina – disse com um sorriso animado.

- Vai você – disse, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- DUO! NÃO VIEMOS AQUI PARA DORMIR! – gritou, fazendo o americano sentar-se na cama e olhar para a face irada de Quatre – VOCÊ TEM QUINZE MINUTOS PARA TOMAR BANHO, SE TROCAR E SAIR DESSE QUARTO! CO-MI-GO!

- Sim, senhor – disse, saindo correndo e fechando a porta do banheiro. Quando começou a retirar suas roupas, sentiu um friozinho no corpo, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Duo correu para debaixo da ducha deixando a água morna, começando a lavar seus cabelos.

Algum tempo se passou e Quatre deu duas batidas na porta avisando que já havia se passado quinze minutos. Ao ouvir isso, Duo esfregou o sabonete no seu corpo e tirou o condicionador de seus cabelos rapidamente. E em poucos segundos estava fora da ducha, secando-se numa toalha amarela de algodão. Duo saiu do banheiro, vendo que Quatre estava em pé, com os braços cruzados enquanto batia seu pé no chão, mostrando sua impaciência.

O americano secou seus cabelos com um pouco de dificuldade e depois os penteou para fazer uma trança mais detalhada que da noite anterior. Ele vestiu uma bermuda jeans escura, toda rasgada e uma camiseta branca com alguns detalhes em vermelho na manga. Ele calçou seu par de Havaianas vermelhas e olhou para Quatre. Quatre pegou a bolsa de plástico, onde havia as roupas de piscina e as toalhas.

- Nove e meia! – Quatre disse – vamos logo. Passe protetor solar! Eu já passei.

- Sim... – disse sem muito entusiasmo, começando a passar protetor no seu corpo.

Os dois saíram do quarto. Quatre estava falando dos jogos que ele havia assistido com certo entusiasmo, e enquanto ele falava, Duo bocejava. Quando chegaram no restaurante, eles foram muito bem recebido e sentaram numa mesa redonda, começando a tomar um reforçado café da manhã, e quando terminaram, não demoraram muito, saindo rapidamente dali e indo direto para a piscina.

Eles caminharam até o banheiro masculino e vestiram suas roupas. Duo colocou um par de óculos escuros e usava apenas sua bermuda e chinelos. Quatre estava com a bermuda de banho e uma camiseta branca, pois não queria se queimar tão rápido.

Quando ambos chegaram à piscina, resolveram escolher um novo lugar para ficar. Ele ficara na piscina quadrada que estava mais vazia, sentando-se numa das confortáveis cadeiras reclináveis e deixando suas coisas embaixo da mesa. Duo deixou seu corpo cair para trás e voltou a cochilar.

- Você não tem jeito – Quatre disse, resolvendo deixar seu amigo descansar. Ele retirou a camiseta e deitou-se, deixando o sol bronzear seu corpo.

O tempo foi passando e Quatre arrumou o guarda-sol que ficava junto com a mesa, para dar mais sombra para Duo que estava dormindo profundamente. E depois que cuidou de seu amigo, o loirinho retirou sua camiseta e entrou na piscina, sentindo um forte choque térmico.

Quando Quatre voltou para o seu lugar acabou encontrando com Trowa e Heero que estavam arrumando suas coisas numa mesa ao lado da deles. O loirinho sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao olhar para Heero e Trowa.

Continua...

Leona-EBM voltando a escrever! Oba! Para quem gosta do meu trabalho com fanfictions de Gundam Wing, eu estou de volta. Acho que esse é o meu segundo AU desse anime.

Comentários são sempre bem vindos para o incentivo da escritora. Se vocês gostarem da história, comentem. Sem comentários, sem incentivo.

Espero que estejam gostando desse AU. Ah, obviamente está um pouco OOC, principalmente o Trowa, mas não é possível manter as personalidades originais sendo que eles não são pilotos gundans e sim empresários e hóspedes de um navio.

Avisando que a história está quase finalizada, apenas publiquei em capítulos, pois as pessoas reclamam para mim que a história está muito grande. Bom, eu penso que um leitor gosta de história grande. Não é verdade? Ou estou mentindo? Se for interessante, a gente nunca quer parar de ler.

Os lemons estão interessantes? Preciso saber da opinião de vocês. Pode deixar que terão muitos lemons ao decorrer da história. Afinal é o Cruzeiro da Luxúria.

Obrigada a todos que me incentivam a escrever cada vez mais. Quem sabe um dia eu chego a cem fanfictions. Preciso do apoio de vocês.


	2. A Ira de Quatre

Por Leona-EBM

Por Leona-EBM

**O Cruzeiro da Luxúria**

**Capítulo II**

**A Ira de Quatre**

O tempo foi passando e Quatre arrumou o guarda-sol que ficava junto com a mesa, para dar mais sombra para Duo que estava dormindo profundamente. E depois que cuidou de seu amigo, o loirinho retirou sua camiseta e entrou na piscina, sentindo um forte choque térmico.

Quando Quatre voltou para o seu lugar acabou encontrando com Trowa e Heero que estavam arrumando suas coisas numa mesa ao lado da deles. O loirinho sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao olhar para Heero e Trowa.

- "Ai... o que eu estou pensando? Pára com isso Quatre. Não tenho coragem de chegar neles" – pensou, sentando-se na sua cadeira.

- Bom dia – Trowa disse, aproximando-se.

- Bom dia – Quatre o cumprimentou com um sorriso gentil e depois olhou para Heero que estava deitado na cadeira.

- Ele está um pouco mal humorado – Trowa disse, olhando para Heero junto com Quatre.

- Ah, tudo bem. E o Duo está dormindo – disse.

- Mesmo? – indagou, com um sorriso divertido.

- Sim, mas eu vou acordá-lo – disse, olhando para a piscina. Quatre caminhou até lá, pegando um pouco de água com suas mãos, sob o olhar atencioso de Trowa e de Heero, ele caminhou até Duo e jogou água nele.

- Ahhhh!! Quatre – gritou, abrindo os olhos e retirando seus óculos escuros.

- Acorda! – disse, rindo alto.

- Eu vou te jogar na piscina – disse, se levantado e com um empurrão jogando Quatre na água. Entretanto Quatre não se importou, ele já estava molhado e ainda ria alto.

- Bom dia, Duo – Trowa disse, olhando para o americano que ainda não havia notado sua presença.

- Bom dia, Trowa. Como está? – indagou, exibindo um sorriso maroto.

- Ah... bem – respondeu, surpreendendo-se com a atitude bem humorada de Duo. Afinal não era todo mundo que agia de modo tão simpático após fazerem sexo. Geralmente as pessoas ficavam envergonhas e paravam de falar com as outras misteriosamente. Até geravam inimizades. Mas Duo era realmente especial.

- Bom dia, Heero – cumprimentou Heero, que exibiu um olhar mais humorado.

- Bom dia – disse secamente.

Duo sorriu e voltou para a cadeira, jogando-se nela, voltando a colocar seu par de óculos escuros.

- Está com sono? – Trowa indagou, caminhando até seu lado.

- Sim – disse.

- A noite foi agitada?

- Muito e a sua?

- Foi maravilhosa – sussurrou.

Quatre saiu da piscina e caminhou até sua cadeira, começando a puxar assunto com Trowa que respondia secamente suas perguntas, pois queria mesmo era dar atenção para Duo. E Heero acabou ficando enciumado com a situação, ele levantou-se e retirou sua camiseta, ficando apenas de bermuda, caminhando até o trio, sentando-se no chão ao lado de Trowa e Duo.

- E o que vocês fizeram ontem? – Quatre indagou, olhando para Heero.

- Nada demais – Heero respondeu secamente.

- Ficou sozinho no quarto? – indagou, com um olhar triste.

- Sim – respondeu friamente, desviando o olhar para a piscina em seguida.

- Você comentou que gostava de jogos, Heero. Eu gostaria de lhe mostrar o salão daqui – disse, chamando a atenção dos três.

- "O Quatre tendo iniciativa? Que momento mágico!" – Duo pensou, abrindo um sorriso maior ainda – "eu preciso ajudá-lo nisso".

- O que acha Heero? – indagou o loirinho.

- Ah, acho que você irá adorar Heero – Duo disse – por favor, acompanhe o Quatre. Vocês gostam de muita coisa em comum e assim ele larga um pouco do meu pé!

- Duo! – Quatre o repreendeu pela última frase.

Heero jogou um olhar assassino no americano que se encolheu um pouco na cadeira, mas ainda sim não havia perdido seu sorriso. Trowa riu baixinho, mas logo ficou em silêncio, quando Quatre começou a convidá-lo para ir junto.

- "Você quer os dois, Quatre!? Que sagaz" – Duo pensou, ficando com a boca aberta – acho que o Trowa vai adorar ir com você, Quatre. Eu estava conversando com ele, e ele disse que adoraria ir ao salão, mas que não teve a oportunidade ainda – disse, fazendo Trowa ficar com o mesmo olhar assassino de Heero.

- Está combinado, então. Hoje à noite, que horas nos encontramos? – Quatre indagou, sentindo-se o máximo por estar conseguindo a atenção daqueles dois Deuses presos nos corpos de dois meros humanos.

- Er... ah... – Trowa abriu a boca para falar, mas antes que dissesse algo, Duo o interrompeu.

- Acho que umas dez horas está bom, não é Quatre?

- Acho que sim, Duo. E você vai também? – indagou o loirinho.

- Não, eu vou fazer outra coisa, mas eu fico feliz que você tenha companhia. Não é mesmo, rapazes? – indagou em seguida, deixando Heero e Trowa sem reação.

- É – Heero e Trowa falam em uníssono sem muito entusiasmo.

- E vocês poderiam almoçar conosco hoje, o que acham? – Quatre continuou com seu entusiasmo.

- Ah... bom, não os perturbe tanto – Duo pediu, sentindo um arrepio correr por seu corpo.

- Sem problema – Heero disse – onde querem almoçar? – indagou em seguida, olhando diretamente nos olhos violetas que tanto o seduziam.

- Eu queria comer massas hoje – Quatre comentou.

- E você Duo? – Heero indagou, ignorando completamente o desejo de Quatre.

- O mesmo – disse baixinho, levantando-se de repente e correndo na direção da piscina, mergulhando.

- Eu já disse que ele é maluco, não é? – Quatre comentou, olhando para Duo que nadava de um lado para o outro.

Heero levantou-se e caminhou até a sua cadeira, sentando-se e colocando seu par de óculos escuros para poder olhar Duo indiscretamente. Trowa ficou um tempo conversando com Quatre até que resolveu se juntar a Heero, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Eu não quero ir nesse salão de jogos – Heero disse rapidamente.

- Nem eu – Trowa disse.

- Mas pelo jeito ele nos obrigou a acompanhá-lo – Heero comentou, observando Duo brincar com duas menininhas que se aproximaram dele na piscina.

- E onde será que ele vai? – Trowa indagou – afinal, ele disse que não iria.

- Vamos pedir para Wufei o seguir – Heero comentou baixinho.

- Tem razão.

Wufei era um empregado de confiança dos dois rapazes e também era um guarda-costas pessoal. Desde que contrataram seus serviços, eles nunca mais foram alvo de tentativas de assaltos e seqüestros. E nesse momento o habilidoso chinês estava encostado na grade protetora do navio, observando o mar a sua frente, sem deixar de notar qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse de seus patrões.

As horas foram se passando e Quatre achou melhor sair da piscina. Ele começou a arrumar as coisas com a ajuda de Duo.

- Vão querer ir agora? – Trowa indagou.

- Não, vamos nos lavar primeiro – Quatre disse – o que acham?

- Sem problema – Trowa respondeu – nos encontramos às treze horas na frente do restaurante de ontem, pode ser?

- Sim – Quatre disse.

Duo e Quatre se afastaram lentamente, sob o olhar de Heero e Trowa, que não ficaram ali por muito tempo, pegando suas coisas e entregando a um dos seus empregados que veio rapidamente ao seu auxílio.

No quarto, Quatre estava pulando de alegria, feliz por estar conseguindo o que tanto queria. Finalmente estava flertando com alguém, e o mais surpreendendo é que estava sendo muito bem tratado pelos dois. Duo apenas olhava a felicidade de seu amigo de longe, não querendo compartilhar a experiência da noite passada com Quatre.

Eles tomaram banho e começaram a se arrumar. Quatre colocou uma bermuda jeans branca, chamando a atenção de Duo. Desde quando Quatre usava jeans? Ele colocou uma camiseta azul clara por cima, calçou suas sandálias e colocou um relógio de pulso.

Duo vestiu a velha e surrada bermuda jeans preta e uma camisa xadrez bem aberta e larga de algodão. Ele deixou os cinco primeiros botões abertos, mostrando todos seu tórax. Depois ajeitou sua trança que foi secada com o secador de cabelos e saiu do quarto com Quatre. Estavam atrasados.

- Qual deles você quer? – Duo indagou, com um sorriso malicioso.

- O Heero... não... o Trowa... ah! Os dois – disse.

- Hum, ao mesmo tempo? – indagou.

- Ah, que é isso. Mas se fosse possível... – disse mais consigo mesmo do que com Duo, que sorriu de canto.

- Então é só tentar. Eles não são muito difíceis de conquistar – murmurou.

- Como sabe?

- Observe como eles babam. E só para você notar, eles vão estar lá primeiro que a gente, pois quem está procurando sempre chega antes – disse.

Quatre ouvia a sabedoria de Duo, e quando se aproximaram do local combinado, Quatre começou a rir baixinho ao ver que eles realmente estavam plantados no lugar. Quando se aproximaram, eles começaram a andar até o restaurante de massas.

Eles foram bem recebidos, mas desta vez teve um diferencial que Quatre e Duo não sabiam identificar. O gerente fez questão de atendê-los pessoalmente e indicar os melhores vinhos da casa, olhando diretamente para Trowa e Heero que preferiram pedir um vinho já conhecido e apreciado por eles.

- Que lugar bonito – Quatre comentou.

- Sim, todo esse navio é lindo – Duo complementou, olhando ao redor.

Heero e Trowa pegaram o cardápio procurando alguma coisa que lhes chamasse a atenção e depois olharam para Duo e Quatre que ainda escolhiam, rindo de alguns nomes de comida.

- Nunca vieram num restaurante assim? – Heero indagou.

- Heero, somos pobres. Claro que não – Quatre disse – tudo é novo.

- E ... como pagam? – Trowa indagou.

- Juntamos dinheiro – disse o loirinho, distraído.

- Pode deixar que hoje fica por nossa conta – disse Trowa, com certa surpresa.

- Não! – Duo disse, abrindo a boca finamente, olhando para os dois homens a sua frente, os encarando com seriedade – eu já escolhi, e você Quatre? – indagou, trocando seu olhar severo para um olhar gentil para Quatre.

- Sim, vamos pedir. E obrigada pela gentileza – disse, olhando para Trowa e Heero.

O garçom veio, anotou os pedidos e partiu.

- O que vocês fazem? – Quatre indagou.

- Somos empresários – Heero respondeu.

- Do que?

- Conhece a empresa Wing Zero? – Heero indagou.

- Sim! Sim, é claro que conheço – disse – que legal! E vocês trabalham juntos?

- Sim – Trowa respondeu.

Os três ficaram conversando por um tempo, enquanto Duo ficava lendo o cardápio com atenção. Ele queria deixar Quatre à vontade com aqueles dois, não podia interferir novamente. Quando os pedidos chegaram, o garçom fez questão de dar uma olhada nada discreta para Duo, que sorriu com um pouco de constrangimento.

- Duo, acho que você tem compromisso para essa noite – Quatre comentou, com uma leve risada.

Trowa e Heero odiaram o comentário e depois olharam com aspereza para o garçom, que não se importou muito. Eles começaram a comer suas respectivas comidas. Diferentemente de Heero e Trowa, Duo e Quatre ficavam experimentando a comida do outro, e fazendo alguns comentários.

- E você vai lá ver o garçom, Duo? – Quatre indagou, chamando a atenção de Heero e Trowa, que o olharam com atenção.

- Não sei – disse, bebendo seu suco de laranja.

- Eu já venho – Quatre disse, levantando-se apontando para o banheiro. Quando o loirinho se afastou, Trowa e Heero olharam diretamente para Duo.

- Por que esses olhares? Até me dão calafrio – comentou, exibindo um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Porque está nos empurrando para o seu amigo? – Trowa indagou – não queremos nada com ele. Somente com você.

- Bem direto – Duo comentou – mas por que não dão uma chance a ele?

- Então você ficaria comigo novamente – Heero disse – eu fico com seu amigo hoje, mas o resto da semana você será meu. De acordo?

- Não, se Quatre quiser ficar o resto da semana com você. Você ficará com ele – disse, olhando nos olhos de Heero.

- E quanto a você? Eu quero você – Heero retrucou com uma irritação visível na voz, ele sentia vontade de puxar Duo pelos cabelos até seu quarto e trancá-lo.

- Ah... que coisa – Duo disse, parecendo pensativo – mas o Quatre é tão gente boa.

Heero e Trowa respiraram fundo tentando buscar um pouco de paciência no interior de seus pulmões e quando abriram a boca para falar alguma coisa, o garçom apareceu recolhendo os pratos, enquanto olhava para Duo.

- Não se toca que ele está acompanhado? – Heero indagou, olhando diretamente para o garçom, que se assustou e se fez de desentendido, olhando para baixo e afastando-se com a bandeja.

Duo arregalou os olhos, ele não sabia o que dizer. O garçom ia ser sua distração à noite, pois havia se interessado por ele também, mas agora estava sem chances. Obviamente que ele não ia dar mais bola para ele.

- Ah, minha paquera – Duo reclamou, vendo garçom se afastar.

- Você comentou com o Quatre, sobre ontem? – Heero indagou, lembrando-se do último pedido de Duo na danceteria.

- Não – disse baixinho.

- E por quê não fala?

- Porque ele não vai ficar feliz – disse, sem notar o efeito de suas palavras.

- Então fique comigo novamente que não falarei nada a ele – disse, chamando a atenção de Duo e Trowa. O moreno sorriu pela perspicácia de Heero, e depois viu o olhar perplexo de Duo.

- Você não faria isso – disse, olhando nos olhos de Heero.

Antes que pudessem falar mais alguma coisa, Quatre aproximou-se deles, sentando-se no seu lugar, olhando para todos.

- Quatre... – Heero o chamou.

- Sim?

- Você gostaria de saber...

- Tudo bem – Duo o interrompeu, fazendo Heero sorrir.

- O que foi, Duo? – Quatre indagou.

- Heero perguntou se eu queria ver uma coleção dele, e eu vou ver – disse.

- Ah, ta. E o que você ia me dizer, Heero? – indagou, olhando para Heero, que exibia um sorriso vitorioso.

- Se você gostaria de saber onde são os melhores restaurantes desse cruzeiro – disse.

- Ah, claro. Aliás, vocês já conhecem aqui – disse, com um sorriso animado.

Eles ficaram conversando por um longo tempo até que resolveram ir embora. Heero e Trowa tentaram pagar a conta, mas Duo e Quatre não permitiram. Eles saíram do restaurante, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Vai ver a coleção agora? – Quatre indagou, olhando para Duo.

- Ah, coleção... eu...

- Sim – Heero disse, interrompendo Duo – até mais, Quatre – despediu-se com um aceno para Quatre e começou andar – vamos Duo.

Trowa os viu se afastando com inveja. Ele teria que ficar fora da festinha desta vez, mas Heero havia sido mais esperto que ele, então não ia atrapalhar o momento de vitória de Heero. E afinal, Quatre era uma pessoa simpática e inteligente. Uma ótima companhia.

Duo estava observando o corredor da primeira classe com um olhar abobado. Como podia existir uma diferença tão gritante num lugar tão pequeno como aquele navio?

- É aqui – Heero disse, pegando sua chave e abrindo a porta de madeira.

Eles entraram no lugar e Duo ficou paralisado com tanta beleza. O quarto era centenas de vezes maior que o seu. Havia uma grande cama de casal coberta com um acolchoado de seda, onde algumas almofadas do mesmo tecido de variadas cores descansavam. Uma janela enorme que dava entrada há uma pequena varanda estava no lado direito, onde havia uma mesa de metal com três lugares. Do outro lado havia um pequeno barzinho com várias bebidas expostas e próximo ao lugar ficava uma suíte.

Duo não ficou olhando por muito tempo. Heero aproximou-se dele, puxando-o pela mão e indo na direção da cama.

- Mas que apressado! – Duo disse, sentando-se na cama.

- Eu queria muito que você ficasse comigo ontem – disse – somente comigo, aqui nesse quarto.

- Não pude – disse.

- Claro que podia – disse, retirando sua camiseta, jogando-a em cima de uma poltrona de veludo que estava próxima a uma mesa de mogno, onde havia algumas frutas e uma garrafa de vinho.

O coração de Duo estava acelerado. A situação estava cada vez pior. Não estava com muita vontade de dormir com Heero naquela hora, mas o olhar do outro estava tão feroz que não sabia como recusar. Todavia seu corpo reagia muito bem a tudo, Duo não podia negar que Heero o atraía.

- Quer beber o quê? – Heero indagou, andando até o barzinho, olhando para as bebidas que estavam a sua disposição.

- Hum... não sei – disse pensativo, olhando para as coisas que estavam no bar. Duo levantou-se e caminhou até Heero, olhando para tudo que havia naquele lugar – quanta coisa!

Duo começou a pegar as garrafas, lendo os nomes importados com atenção. Havia tanta coisa que ele nem sequer imaginava. Ele pegou uma garrafa de saquê na sua mão, achando interessante sua apresentação que era muito bonita e original.

- Gosta de saquê? – Heero indagou, pegando a garrafa na mão de Duo.

- Sim – disse, abrindo um lindo sorriso – e esse é bom?

- É gostoso – Heero disse, animando-se com o interesse de Duo. Afinal não gostava de ser rejeitado.

Heero abriu a garrafa rapidamente, ouvindo uma reclamação do americano.

- O que foi? Pensei que queria – disse.

- Eu queria ver se tinha outra coisa – resmungou.

- Se quiser outra coisa, pegue então – disse, sem entender o motivo para tanta preocupação.

- Ah, vai ter que pagar duas garrafas. Isso é caro sabia – disse, dando um tapa na sua própria testa.

- Eu tenho dinheiro – comentou, sem dar interesse – quer outra coisa? – indagou em seguida, olhando para as outras garrafas de saquê.

- Não, não – disse rapidamente, antes que ele cometesse o sacrilégio de abrir outra garrafa.

- Pode escolher, Duo – disse.

- Não, vai essa mesmo – disse, pegando a garrafa na mão de Heero e levando-a até sua boca, mas parou ao ver o olhar incrédulo de Heero – não quer que eu encoste a boca? – indagou, meio receoso.

Heero sorriu e disse:

- Faça o que quiser.

- Ah, não. Você me olhou de um jeito. Onde tem um copo? – dizia, enquanto olhava para os lados, até que avistou um armário de vidro onde havia alguns copos e taças.

Duo foi andando até o armário sendo seguido por Heero, que puxou seu braço, parando suas ações.

- Ah, eu queria pegar um copo – disse, erguendo sua mão até a porta de vidro, tentando alcançá-la com esforço.

- Por que você é tão teimoso. Pode beber como quiser – murmurou.

Duo resolveu deixar de lado suas vontades, ele olhou para a garrafa e levou até sua boca, virando-a rapidamente, sorvendo alguns goles daquele líquido forte e adocicado. Heero o soltou e ficou observando-o com atenção, adorando ver os olhos de Duo fechados, enquanto se saciava com a garrafa de saquê. Duo retirou a garrafa de sua boca e a ofereceu para Heero que bebeu um pouco.

O americano caminhou até a varanda, apoiando-se na grade protetora que era feita de alumínio. Heero caminhou até ele, deixando a garrafa em cima da mesa de metal do lado de fora, encostando-se no corpo de Duo, abraçando-o pelas costas. A cabeça de Heero afundou-se na curva do pescoço de Duo para poder aspirar o seu perfume, que estava misturado com o cheiro de protetor solar e da piscina.

As mãos de Heero estavam impacientes, elas começaram a correr pelo corpo menor. Suas mãos adentraram pela camiseta de Duo, tocando em sua barriga, apertando-a e depois a massageando. O corpo de Heero estava começando a se esquentar com aquelas carícias.

- "Acho melhor eu curtir também..." – Duo pensou, afinal Heero lhe era muito atraente. E que mal havia em se divertir um pouco?

Duo virou seu corpo, ficando de frente para Heero que deu um passo para trás, pensando que ele queria sair dali. O americano pegou a garrafa e voltou a beber, deixando um pouco de saquê na sua boca ele se aproximou de Heero e o beijou, deixando o líquido destilado entrar na boca de Heero que aceitou muito bem.

Os braços de Duo envolveram o corpo de Heero, e sua cabeça afundou em seu pescoço, dando beijos ardentes em sua pelos, para depois lambê-lo sem nenhuma cerimônia. Heero deu um passo para trás, sentindo a cadeira de metal bater contra sua batata da perna, Duo o empurrou um pouco mais para trás, fazendo-o cair sentado na cadeira. O americano subiu no colo de Heero, ficando com suas pernas lado-a-lado do corpo do japonês. Duo abraçou seu pescoço e começou a beijar a boca de Heero.

A cabeça de Heero estava rodando com toda aquela iniciativa. Agora estava sentindo-se bem. Não queria forçar ninguém a ficar com ele, mas também não ia permitir receber um "não" como resposta.

As mãos de Heero começaram a acariciar as costas de Duo, irritando-se com a camiseta que estava impedindo que ele passasse sua mão por todo seu dorso.

Heero levantou-se, pegando Duo no seu colo e para sua felicidade Duo era bem mais leve do que aparentava. O americano continuou beijando a boca de Heero, até que seu corpo foi jogado na cama, afundando-se nas almofadas de seda.

- Tire suas roupas – Heero pediu, enquanto desabotoava sua bermuda, retirando-a juntamente com sua cueca, ficando completamente pelado no quarto.

- Coloque uma música, Heero – pediu, enquanto retirava suas roupas.

Heero olhou ao redor e foi andando até o aparelho de som, vendo que havia um CD de rock clássico dentro. Heero o ligou deixando a melodia numa altura audível. Depois ele retornou a cama, onde não encontrou o americano. O olhar desesperado de Heero para o quarto, não o encontrando.

- Ah, eu ia esquecer isso – Duo disse, saindo da varanda com a garrafa de saquê na mão. O coração de Heero ficou aliviado com a visão de Duo, que usava apenas uma cueca boxer preta, colada ao seu corpo.

- Se quiser outra coisa, não hesite em pedir – Heero disse, apontando para o bar.

- Tudo bem, eu estou feliz com isso – disse, erguendo a garrafa e depois virando até sua boca, sorvendo mais daquele líquido, quando terminou de beber, foi andando até Heero – e o que você quer fazer?

- Como assim? – indagou. Não era óbvio o que ele queria fazer?

- Eu quero saber se quer fazer algo novo. Entende? – indagou, dando uma piscada safada para Heero.

O anfitrião ficou um pouco pensativo. Na verdade não havia pensado em fazer nada em especial.

- Você quer fazer algo? – Heero indagou, com certa curiosidade.

O americano olhou para os lados, como se procurasse alguma coisa interessante naquele lugar. A única coisa que lhe chamou a atenção foi à poltrona de veludo vermelha que não possuía braços e aparentemente era muito macia e quentinha.

- Eu quero fazer ali – disse, apontando para a poltrona.

Heero olhou para a poltrona e sorriu, adorando a idéia.

- Agora apaga a luz – Duo pediu.

- Por que? Eu quero te ver – disse rapidamente.

- São duas horas da tarde, o sol está forte e eu acho mais interessante o ambiente ficar mais escuro – disse – vamos! Não seja tão chato.

Heero apagou a luz do quarto, vendo a luz de fora continuou a iluminar o quarto. Heero abriu ainda mais a porta da varanda, colocando um peso para que ela não se fechasse e caminhou até Duo que estava sentado na poltrona vermelha.

- Ficou bem melhor – Duo disse, olhando para Heero que se aproximava dele – e você não tem vergonha de ficar andando pelado? – indagou, rindo em seguida.

Heero não respondeu, caminhando até Duo, ajoelhando-se na sua frente e começando a retirar a cueca do americano sem nenhuma resistência. Quando retirou, Heero afundou sua cabeça no meio das pernas de Duo, começando a lamber sua virilha, enquanto sua mão acariciava seu membro.

A cabeça de Duo foi jogava para trás quando sentiu a boca de Heero envolver todo seu membro. Ele abriu um pouco mais as pernas e deixou-se levar pelas carícias de Heero, mergulhando-se no seu próprio prazer. Sua boca estava aberta e soltava leves gemidos que ecoavam pelo quarto, invadindo os ouvidos de Heero.

Algumas gotículas começaram a sair pela cabeça do membro de Duo, misturando-se com a saliva de Heero. O japonês parou um pouco com o que fazia, voltando a lamber as pernas de Duo, enquanto sua mão continuava a masturbá-lo.

Os gemidos de Duo estavam mais intensos, ele não agüentava mais segurar tanto prazer dentro de seu corpo, começando a tremer levemente. Heero intensificou os movimento, voltando a colocar sua boca naquele membro, dando mais prazer a Duo que acabou gozando na sua boca.

Heero ficou observando a expressão de Duo por um momento, deliciando-se com a visão que tinha, com o homem maravilhoso que estava a sua mercê.

- "Como você consegue mexer assim comigo?" – Heero pensou.

- Senta aqui – Duo sussurrou, levantando-se lentamente da poltrona.

Heero obedeceu, ansiando o que estava por vim. Ele sentou-se a deixou suas pernas abertas, vendo que Duo ajoelhou-se na sua frente e rapidamente abocanhou seu membro, começando a sugá-lo com voracidade, deixando Heero louco de prazer.

As mãos de Duo deslizavam pelas pernas torneadas de Heero, arranhando-o com suas unhas, ouvindo alguns gemidos mais altos. Sua boca não parava de chupá-lo, sentindo membro de Heero descer até sua garganta.

De repente Duo parou com os movimentos, olhando para Heero que o encarava com atenção. Duo levantou-se e sentou-se no colo de Heero, beijando sua boca, enquanto Heero acariciava suas nádegas, passando seu dedo no meio delas, pressionando seu dedo no buraco de Duo para depois voltar a acariciar seu dorso.

A mão de Heero segurou seu próprio pênis, colocando no meio das nádegas de Duo, começando a forçar a passagem. Duo começou a mover seu quadril sedutoramente, sem tirar os olhos de Heero, que ficava mais excitado com isso. O americano foi rebolando até que sentiu o membro de Heero entrar no seu corpo.

Os dois pararam de se mover por um instante. Heero respirava fundo e Duo estava parado, com os olhos fechados. As mãos de Heero fecharam-se na cintura de Duo, acariciando-o. O americano começou a mover seu corpo para cima e para baixo, ficando com seus olhos abertos, olhando diretamente para Heero, que se encostou à poltrona, deixando seus braços para baixo, apenas observando Duo fazer todo o trabalho.

Uma gota de suor escorreu pelo dorso de Duo. O quarto estava quente e seu corpo não parava de mover, adorando sentir o membro de Heero entrar e sair de dentro de seu corpo. De repente, Heero levanta-se da poltrona com Duo e seus braços, ajoelhando-se no chão com cuidado, deitando-se em cima do americano, voltando a abrir suas pernas e penetrá-lo.

Agora Heero tinha mais liberdade para fazer o que queria. Ele começou a movimentar-se com mais velocidade e força dentro do corpo do americano. Duo colocou as mãos no carpete, tentando se segurar para não ser empurrado para cima, mas não estava conseguindo, Heero estava alucinado.

- Ah... minhas costas, Heero – Duo reclamou, entre um gemido.

Heero saiu de dentro de Duo e o puxou para cima, recebendo um sorriso gentil do americano que agradecia por ele ter parado.

- Encosta ali – Heero pediu, mordendo sua orelha, apontando para a poltrona.

Duo engatinhou até a poltrona e encostou-se seu tronco nela, vendo que Heero ficou ajoelhado atrás dele, voltando a penetrá-lo, movendo o corpo de Duo para frente e para trás. A situação não mudou, pois a poltrona começou a escorregar pelo carpete, batendo na parede.

Os gemidos de Duo eram altos, longos e maravilhosos. Heero ficava cada vez mais excitado. Sua mão fechou-se no membro de Duo, vendo que ele estava ereto e começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo que o penetrava.

- Ah... Heero... ahhh – gemeu mais alto, sentindo seu corpo tremer em fortes espasmos. E uma corrente de prazer o tomou completamente, fazendo seu sêmen sair e escorrer pela mão de Heero.

Um sorriso satisfatório desenhou-se nos lábios de Heero que continuou com o que fazia, sentindo que seu orgasmo estava cada vez mais perto. Numa investida mais funda deixou todo seu sêmen adentrar pelo corpo do americano, ele continuou mover-se lentamente no seu interior vendo como seu membro saia com mais facilidade por causa da lubrificação.

Duo moveu-se e sentou-se na cadeira, com a respiração ofegante, olhando para Heero que estava ajoelhado no chão, observando-o. O anfitrião levantou-se e puxou Duo pela mão, entrando na suíte daquele lugar.

- Ah, isso é mentira. O meu banheiro não cabe nem duas pessoas em pé – Duo reclamou, olhando para o lugar.

O banheiro era espaçoso, com azulejos brancos e detalhados, o chão era no mesmo estilo. Havia uma grande banheira redonda num canto e um Box com chuveiro no outro lado. A pia de mármore corria por toda a parede, onde havia duas pias com torneiras de ouro.

- Gostou? – indagou.

- Sim, é bonito – disse, olhando para a pia.

- Não estou falando disso – disse, aproximando-se de Duo, abraçando-o – perguntei se gostou de ficar comigo.

- Ah... claro que sim – Duo disse, sentindo um arrepio na espinha ao ver aquele olhar tão charmoso.

- Vamos tomar um banho – disse, apontando para a banheira de mármore.

Um lindo sorriso desenhou-se na face de Duo, ele afastou-se de Heero e correu até a banheira, abrindo a torneira de água quente e fria. Ele sentou-se na beirada e ficou olhando para a água. Heero aproximou-se dele e o abraçou pelas costas, esperando que a água enchesse a banheira também e não demorou a que Duo pulasse na água e fechasse as torneiras, antes que transbordasse.

Heero entrou na água e ficou de frente para Duo, que estava jogando sua trança para fora da banheira, para não molhá-la.

- Duo – o chamou.

- Hum?

- Eu não quero ir nesse salão de jogos – disse.

- Mas você vai – retrucou – Quatre está muito feliz com vocês.

- E por que você não fala a verdade para ele?

- Porque ele vai ficar magoado. Afinal ele os viu primeiro, entende? – disse, olhando nos olhos de Heero, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- E se eu não quiser ficar com ele?

- Eu não vou te forçar, mas também não seja indelicado – disse – Quatre é muito gentil.

- Onde vocês moram? – indagou.

- Para que quer saber?

- Curiosidade. Nós moramos na colônia L1 – Heero disse.

Duo arregalou seus olhos por um instante, chamando a atenção de Heero que sorriu intimamente.

- E que bairro vocês moram da L1? – indagou Heero.

- Ah... bom, moramos no bairro de ferro – disse baixinho – acho que você não conhece.

- Ah, eu conheço – disse – a maioria dos funcionários moram lá.

- E você sempre está trabalhando? – indagou, enquanto pegava um sabonete que estava na saboneteira, começando a passar pelos seus braços e tórax.

- Sempre vou à empresa para reuniões com meus sócios – disse – mas não é todo o dia. Acho que vou lá duas vezes por semana no máximo. E você trabalha?

- Não mais, pedi demissão – disse, com um olhar entristecido.

- Por que? – indagou com certa curiosidade.

- Problemas com o chefe – disse, sentindo seu corpo encher-se de ódio só de lembrar do seu antigo chefe.

- O que você fez?

- Por que todo mundo pergunta o que eu fiz? Foi ele que ficou me assediando no serviço – disse, alterando seu tom de voz – aquele gordo safado vivia me cantando!

Heero arregalou os olhos, assustando-se com o que Duo lhe dizia. Ele observava Duo contando toda a história, notando como ele ficou irritado.

- Ah, e você foi reclamar? – Heero indagou.

- Não – disse – o que queria que eu fizesse? Fosse numa delegacia? Que constrangedor!

- É... complicado – disse.

- O que você faria Heero?

- Eu? Bom... não sei – disse. Heero nunca havia pensado nisso em toda sua vida. Ele nunca se imaginou trabalhando para ninguém e muito menos ser assediado por esse chefe.

- Hum... mas não vamos falar isso – disse – eu fico irritado.

- Tudo bem, como quiser – disse.

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo conversando até que resolveram sair. Duo secou-se numa toalha macia de algodão e foi até o quarto, procurando suas roupas, vestindo-as em seguida. Heero colocou uma bermuda jeans e uma camisa branca.

- Aonde vai? – Heero indagou, vendo Duo caminhar até a porta.

- Para... para... fora – disse.

- Onde?

- Para piscina. Vou ver onde o Quatre está! – disse, receoso com o olhar que recebeu de Heero.

- Eu vou com você – disse.

- Tudo bem, não vou te impedir.

- Duo?

- Hum?

- Dorme aqui comigo hoje? – pediu.

- Eu não posso... o Quatre...

- Chega de falar nele. Eu quero você, não ele – disse com certa impaciência – se quiser eu peço para o Trowa dar um jeito nele. Quer?

Duo arregalou os olhos com a explosão de Heero, ele ficou sem reação.

- Quer que eu transe com ele? Eu faço isso se quiser – disse em seguida.

- Eu não vou te obrigar a fazer nada e não quero que magoe meu amigo – disse.

- Você gosta dele? São namorados?

- Já disse que não – respondeu – e que conversa mais sem sentido é essa? Não temos nada um com o outro para você me cobrar algo.

- Eu queria ficar com você nesse cruzeiro – revelou, aproximando-se de Duo com passos lentos – somente com você – aproximou-se do rosto do americano, dando um beijo doce e delicado na sua bochecha – você gostaria de ficar comigo?

- Eu... até gostaria – disse, não conseguindo mais fingir que não se importava com o outro – mas... eu realmente penso no meu amigo.

Heero não disse mais nada. Duo abriu a porta do quarto e saiu apressado com Heero atrás dele. Eles estavam em silêncio, apenas se olhavam de canto. Duo com um olhar receoso e Heero com um olhar irritado.

Eles chegaram na piscina e entraram Trowa e Quatre conversando dentro d'água. Duo sentou-se na beirada da piscina deixando seus pés dentro d'água.

- E como foi? – Quatre indagou.

- O que?

- Como era a coleção? – indagou, com um lindo sorriso.

- Completíssima – Duo respondeu, olhando para Trowa que lhe sorriu de canto.

Os quatro começaram a conversar animadamente. Quatre percebeu que Heero o olhava a todo instante com um olhar estranho, mas ele não deu muita atenção.

- Quatre, você gostaria de jantar comigo, hoje? – Heero indagou de repente, fazendo Trowa e Duo o encararem com perplexidade.

- Eu? Só eu? – indagou, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

- Sim. Não quer?

- Pode ser – disse, com um sorriso tímido.

Duo percebeu que aquela situação não seria nada saudável. Ele olhou para Heero com certa aspereza, mas não se atreveu a dizer nada.

- Gostaria de ir ao salão de jogos comigo, agora? – Heero indagou.

- Bom, pode ser – disse, assustando-se com a investida de Heero.

Heero levantou-se e ergueu sua mão para Quatre, ajudando-o a sair da piscina, Duo levantou-se também e olhou para Quatre que estava pegando suas coisas.

- O que pensa que vai fazer? – indagou baixinho.

- O que você quer. Divertir seu amigo – disse, cruzando os braços, esperando que Quatre se arrumasse.

- Você não vai fazer nada rude!

- Não vou forçar nada. Não sou estúpido – disse, olhando de canto para Duo – está bravo?

- Se você machucá-lo eu juro que...

- Pronto! – Quatre disse, aproximando-se dos dois.

Heero sorriu e começou a andar para fora da piscina, conversando com Quatre. Duo os ficou observando, pensando em espioná-los, mas Trowa o trouxe a realidade.

- Heero está realmente interessado em você – Trowa disse.

- Ah, ele é um mimado – comentou.

- Por que não entra na piscina comigo? – indagou.

- Eu preciso ir ver o que eles vão fazer – disse.

- Não, eu não permito. Aliás, você mesmo queria empurrar nós dois para Quatre.

- Ele não lhe interessa nenhum pouco? – Duo indagou.

- Ele é uma pessoa muito gentil. Mas não estou procurando um namorado, acho que Quatre não faz o papel de ficar por um tempo – comentou – ele é romântico.

- Ah, isso é verdade – murmurou – conversou bastante com ele, não?

- Sim, e gostaria de continuar com a companhia dele – disse – mas não queria ficar com ele como ele deseja.

Duo suspirou, voltando a sentar na borda da piscina, olhando para as duas esmeraldas de Trowa, que pareciam lhe sorrir com luxúria. Os dois começaram a conversar sobre assuntos mais picantes.

Do outro lado do navio. Quatre estava nervoso com as atitudes de Heero, o loirinho sentiu segundas intenções nas palavras de Heero, mas mesmo assim deixou-se levar por ele. Agora eles estavam no salão de jogos, observando o lugar com atenção.

- Quatre?

- Hum?

- Quer ficar comigo? - perguntou, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Heero.

- "Meu Deus, que rápido! O que eu faço? Aceito? Mas o Trowa... eu gostei tanto dele, eu queria ficar com ele" – pensou – "acho melhor tentar algo com o Trowa".

- Quatre? – indagou, tocando no ombro do loirinho com impaciência.

- Eu sinto muito, mas não... – disse, surpreendendo Heero.

- Não? Por que?

- Porque... eu estou interessado em outra pessoa. Desculpe-me, você é muito legal, mas eu não quero – disse, com medo de ferir os sentimentos de Heero, mas ao invés de ficar triste, Heero abriu um largo sorriso e puxou Quatre pelo braço para fora do salão de jogos.

- Eu queria ficar com você no jantar. Mas como não quer, eu não o forçarei – disse.

- Ah, desculpe-me – pediu.

- Não se desculpe, eu estava confuso.

- Confuso? Como?

- Não sabia se realmente estava interessado em você ou no Duo – mentiu, olhando nos olhos de Quatre.

- No Duo? Você?

- Sim, mas ele não me dá atenção – disse, vendo as reações de Quatre – eu fiquei triste.

Quatre olhava a expressão triste na face de Heero, mas ele mesmo não fazia idéia que tudo aquilo era um teatro que Heero havia inventado na hora.

- Acho que se você falar com o Duo, ele pode dizer o que sente para você – Quatre disse – se quiser eu te ajudo.

- "Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir" – Heero pensou – eu agradeceria, e desculpe-me por ser tão confuso. Sinto-me um tolo!

- Ah, não se sinta mal Heero! – disse, dando um tapa amigável nas costas de Heero, que lhe sorriu amarelo.

Os dois ficaram conversando por um tempo até que resolveram voltar para a piscina, onde Duo estava dentro da água junto com Trowa conversando. Quando se aproximaram, Duo olhou com curiosidade para Quatre que estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Ah, já voltaram? – Trowa perguntou, com um olhar decrescente.

- Sim – Heero disse, olhando para os dois.

- Ah... e como foi? – Duo indagou, olhando para Quatre.

- Normal – disse, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio sem saber o que dizer. Duo saiu da piscina e puxou o braço de Quatre o arrastando.

- Duo... o que foi?

- Quero comprar um refresco – disse, continuando a andar.

Eles aproximaram-se da lanchonete, onde Duo comprou uma garrafa d'água.

- O que falou com Heero? – indagou.

- Ele pediu para ficar com ele – disse, com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Mesmo? E você aceitou? – indagou.

- Não, eu quero mesmo o Trowa – disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto – será que eu consigo?

- Ah, não sei Quatre. Tem certeza que quer o Trowa? Ele parece ser tão chato – comentou, tentando tirar aquela idéia da cabeça do loirinho.

- Sim. Eu gostei dele – disse – e o Heero parece interessado em você.

- Ah... como sabe? – indagou.

- Ele comentou comigo que não sabe como chega em você. Eu acho que você devia dar uma chance para ele, Duo! – disse, com um olhar atencioso – você mesmo disse que o achou bonito. Por que não tenta?

- Ah! Eu vou pensar... – disse, sentindo-se abobado com o poder de Heero de tornar as coisas tão propícias para o seu lado – "Muito espero, Heero!" – pensou em seguida, voltando com Quatre para a piscina.

Trowa estava com um olhar sério e bastante irritado, ele sabia que a situação ia ficar pior para o seu lado, depois do que Heero lhe contou. Agora Quatre ia querer ficar com ele, sendo que o caminho para Duo e Heero estaria livre.

Eles ficaram conversando na piscina. Quatre deu mais abertura para que Heero e Duo ficassem sozinhos, enquanto puxava conversa com Trowa, que parecia ter perdido o interesse de conversar com ele, para a infelicidade do loirinho.

Enquanto isso Heero estava com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Ele tinha toda a atenção de Duo e não tinha mais nenhum problema com Quatre, ou melhor dizendo, Quatre dava total apoio para que ele conseguisse ficar sozinho com Duo.

- Você foi engenhoso – Duo comentou, olhando para o céu que estava escurecendo aos poucos.

- Obrigado – disse.

- E lá se vai o terceiro dia nesse paraíso. Daqui a dois dias estarei de volta à correria do dia-a-dia – disse.

- Infelizmente – Heero disse – vocês vão direto para casa?

- Exatamente. E vocês?

- Não sei, eu estou um pouco cansado de viajar – disse – queria parar um pouco.

- Que inveja. Eu não me cansaria de viajar – suspirou, batendo seu pé na água da piscina.

- Ia se cansar sim – Heero comentou.

- Talvez – sorriu – mas acho melhor tirar meu pé daqui antes que ele fique enrugado para sempre. E eu estou com fome também.

Heero tirou os pés da piscina e se levantou, sendo seguido por Duo que foi andando atrás dele até suas coisas. Na cadeira, Quatre e Trowa estavam sentados, conversando sobre alguma coisa.

- Vamos indo, Quatre? – indagou.

- Sim. E hoje vai ter um show no navio, vamos ver Duo?

- Claro que sim, Quatre! – disse.

- Vamos nos arrumar então! – disse o loirinho, pegando as coisas – nos vemos depois, até mais.

Os dois saíram conversando animadamente. Duo estava com um humor melhor agora que sabia que Quatre não estava interessado em Heero, e Quatre estava entusiasmado com a presença de Trowa, mesmo esse lhe dando algumas "patadas" de vez em quando.

- Heero, eu te odeio – Trowa comentou, pegando suas coisas.

- Não leve para o lado pessoal – disse, começando a caminhar.

- Você não podia ter feito isso. E o que eu faço com aquele garoto agora?

- Isso é problema seu – disse, dando um sorriso divertido para Trowa, que fechou a cara, ficando em silêncio.

OoO

O palco estava sendo preparado para um show de música brasileira, mas conhecida como Bossa Nova, que era apreciada por quase todas as pessoas de todo mundo por sua leve melodia e por suas letras muito bem escritas.

Duo e Quatre já haviam tomado banho e se arrumado para a noite. Duo resolveu ajudar Quatre se arrumar, pois nessa noite o loirinho ia tentar seduzir Trowa com mais intensidade.

O loirinho estava com os cabelos rebeldes, Duo havia passado gel nos fios, deixando-os arrepiados em certos pontos e espetados para o lado atrás. Ele usava uma calça jeans escura de Duo que ficou apertada em seu corpo e uma camiseta vinho que chegava até seu quadril.

Duo usava suas roupas de sempre, jeans escuro velho e surrado, e uma camiseta cinza com alguns detalhes feitos com metal nas mangas. E seus cabelos estavam presos numa linda trança, deixando seu rosto a amostra.

Eles se aproximaram de Trowa e Heero, que sorriram quando os viram se aproximando.

- O show ainda nem começou, que bom! – Quatre comentou, exibindo um sorriso.

- Ah, sim. Será daqui quinze minutos – Trowa comentou – e aqui já está ficando cheio.

- Estou ansioso para descermos na terra amanhã – Quatre comentou.

Heero e Duo se olharam e deram um passo para o lado, deixando Trowa e Quatre conversam a sós.

- Que horas chegaremos em terra amanhã? – Duo indagou, olhando para Heero. O milionário estava elegante naquela noite que estava mais fria que as outras. Ele usava jeans escuro e clássico, sem nenhum detalhe, sapatos pretos que brilhavam e uma camisa verde que parecia ter sido feita exclusivamente para ele, por causa do caimento perfeito.

- Pelas sete horas da manhã e o navio partirá às cinco horas – disse.

- Ótimo, espero comprar algumas coisas. E comer em outro lugar, eu quero apreciar a culinária brasileira – comentou, com um olhar entusiasmado.

- Poderia passar um tempo no Brasil se gosta tanto do país – comentou, colocando suas mãos no bolso, dando um passo a frente, ficando mais próximo a Duo.

- Hum, quando a outra poupança estiver cheia. Eu farei com certeza – disse, permitindo que Heero aproximasse dele. E agora podia sentir o perfume francês que exalava de seu corpo.

- Se quiser, eu posso te levar – disse, ficando ainda mais próximo de Duo. Na verdade nem queria ver aquele show, segurava-se para não puxar Duo pelos cabelos até seu quarto.

- Não dependo de ninguém – sussurrou nos ouvidos de Heero.

- Tudo bem – disse – acho que já vai começar.

Duo olhou para o palco onde uma mulher começou a apresentar o show que logo se iniciaria. Aos poucos começaram a ouvir o som de dois violões tocando e uma mulher cantava.

Enquanto isso Trowa não estava gostando de ter sido deixado de lado por Duo e Heero, ele olhava para Quatre tentando sentir interesse por ele, mas apenas a amizade era uma opção. Com uma desculpa ele se afastou de Quatre e foi conversar com um rapaz que o estava olhando há um tempo, deixando o loirinho sozinho.

Quatre olhou para Duo e Heero, ele não quis se aproximar. Quando o loirinho viu Trowa fazer uma carícia na mão do rapaz que conversava, seu peito encheu-se de tristeza, ele abaixou a cabeça e saiu do lugar, esbarrando nas pessoas sem se importar.

Duo e Heero conversavam animadamente, não percebendo as coisas aos seus redores. Eles estavam ouvindo a música? Apreciando o espetáculo? Não, eles estavam mais entretidos conversando sobre qualquer outra coisa, descobrindo como amavam e davam valor para coisas diferentes, mas a conversa não corria com discussões, pelo contrário, era adorável saber o que cada um gostava.

De repente Duo olhou para Trowa, vendo que ele estava conversando animadamente com outro rapaz, flertando com ele. O olhar de Duo correu pelo lugar procurando seu amigo Quatre, mas não o encontrou, começando a sentir um desespero.

- O Quatre! Cadê o Quatre? – indagou, olhando para Heero, que começou a procurar o loirinho com o olhar.

- Será que ele foi ao banheiro? – Heero indagou, apontando para os sanitários.

- Vou lá ver – disse, postando-se a caminhar, sendo seguido por Heero que andava em silêncio ao seu lado.

Quando chegaram no banheiro, Duo olhou para os homens que estavam ao redor. Ele ficou olhando para as cabines, observando cada pessoa que entrava e saia.

- Ele não está aqui – Heero concluiu, vendo que um homem desconhecido havia saído da primeira cabine.

- Heero, por favor. Ajude-me a achá-lo? – pediu, olhando nos olhos de Heero, que sorriu internamente por saber que Duo precisava de sua ajuda.

Heero pegou seu celular, chamando a atenção de Duo que ficou ao seu lado. Ele ligou para wufei, seu empregado de confiança e pediu para achar o loirinho pelo navio e quando o encontrasse, wufei ligaria de volta.

- Ele conhece o Quatre? – indagou.

- Claro – disse.

- Mas vamos procurá-lo enquanto isso – disse, pegando na mão de Heero, arrastando-o para fora do banheiro.

Eles foram rondando todos os cantos que Quatre poderia estar, inclusive o quarto. De repente o celular de Heero tocou, chamando a atenção de Duo que correu ao seu lado.

Heero atendeu ao telefonema e recebeu as informações que desejava. Quando terminou a ligação, olhou para Duo que estava com um olhar suplicante.

- Ele está perto – disse.

- Ah, obrigado, Heero – disse, dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

- Hum... de nada – disse, dando um sorriso em seguida, começando a andar na direção que wufei havia dito que estava o loirinho.

Numa região mais afastada, na frente do navio estava Quatre, olhando para o oceano à frente.

- Quatre? – Duo o chamou, caminhando lentamente até ele. Heero ficou afastado, encostado num poste de ferro, olhando discretamente para os dois amigos.

- Oi, Duo! – disse, olhando para trás.

- Por que está aqui sozinho?

- Porque eu fiquei sobrando lá – disse baixinho.

- O Trowa...

- Ele não está interessado, Duo. Nunca esteve – disse – pelo menos você se deu bem. Aliás, você sempre se dá bem – murmurou.

- Perdão, Quatre – sussurrou.

- Pelo o quê? Você não tem culpa, Duo. Você é tão cheio de vida, tão simpático. Você colhe o que planta – sussurrou, com um tom magoado – eu percebi que Trowa e Heero lhe olhavam diferente, mas não dei importância.

- Eu... eu vou falar com ele e...

- Você não vai falar nada – disse, interrompendo-o – eu não estou apaixonado Duo. Eu estava interessado, nada mais que isso. Tem uma pessoa para mim por aí, eu sei disso. E acredito que não vou encontrar alguém numa viagem.

Duo abaixou seu olhar, não conseguia encarar seu amigo. Quatre estava com um olhar tão magoado que o sufocava só de olhar.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa, Quatre – disse baixinho, chamando a atenção do loirinho.

- Os dois queriam ficar comigo – disse.

- Eu sei, não sou bobo. Mas você queria somente o Heero, não?

- Ah, sim – disse – mas eu não fiquei somente com o Heero.

Os olhos de Quatre arregalaram-se, uma certa inquietação instalou-se na sua mente, e logo começou a sentir a raiva subir por seu corpo, deixando suas faces avermelhadas. Ele deu alguns passos na direção de Duo e sem pensar duas vezes lhe desferiu um tapa no rosto.

- Belo amigo – disse, voltando a caminhar para fora daquele lugar, sem olhar para Heero que estava surpreso com sua atitude. Quando Quatre se afastou, Heero caminhou até Duo, que acabou sentando-se no chão, ficando com a cabeça baixa.

- Ele te bateu? – Heero indagou, sentando-se ao seu lado, tentando ver seu rosto.

- Eu sabia que ele ia ficar magoado, mas não tanto... – sussurrou – eu não presto mesmo.

Heero puxou seu queixo, encontrando algumas lágrimas que escorriam pela face de Duo. O coração frio de Heero começou a contorcer-se de dor ao ver aquela expressão tão triste. Heero abraçou o corpo menor, deixando a cabeça de Duo encostada em seu peito, ouvindo alguns soluços por parte de seu corpo.

- Seu amigo é estranho. Por quê ele não percebe que não temos interesse nenhum nele? Não é sua culpa. Você não tem que se sentir culpado – Heero comentou, sentindo as mãos de Duo fechar-se com mais força nas suas roupas.

- Mas ele me disse que queria vocês antes – disse – e eu nunca vi o Quatre tão interessado em alguém e mesmo assim eu não pensei nele.

- Ele queria a nós dois? – indagou com uma leve risada – eu não ficaria com ele por vontade própria e nem Trowa, só para você saber. E essa história de um dizer primeiro que gosta de alguém, sempre serve para impedir que a pessoa ao lado não se interesse por essa pessoa. Mas se você se interessou, Duo, isso não quer dizer que você não tenha o direito de agir como quisesse. Seu amigo é egoísta.

- Ele não é assim! – disse, impedindo que Heero falasse mais.

- Não? Então, por quê ele te bateu, Duo?

- Porque eu não presto – disse.

- E você vai falar com ele? – indagou.

- Sim, afinal estamos juntos aqui – murmurou.

- Vá falar com ele, então – Heero disse, afastando o corpo de Duo, olhando para sua face molhada.

- Perdão, por molhar sua roupa – disse, apontando para a camisa de Heero.

- Sem problema – disse, com seu tom rouco e seco.

Os dois levantaram-se lentamente e Duo se afastou de Heero, andando lentamente para fora daquele lugar, indo para o dormitório onde com certeza encontraria seu amigo.

Chegando no dormitório, Duo encontrou Quatre deitado em sua cama. Ele fechou a porta e sentou-se na sua cama, ficando de frente para Quatre, que agora o olhava de canto.

- Eu queria que você não me odiasse – disse baixinho.

- Você dormiu com os dois?

- Sim – disse, abaixando seu olhar.

- Como consegue ser tão puto?

- Quatre... eu... aconteceu – disse, ferindo-se com as palavras de Quatre.

- Heero me disse que você não lhe dava atenção. Isso foi mentira, não foi? Você pediu para eles não me contarem? Foi isso? Eu era o único idiota! – dizia em um tom de voz cada vez mais alto.

- Eu não queria que soubesse realmente – disse.

- E não me diga que ficou empurrando-os para ficar comigo depois que você os pegou?

- Ah... foi – disse, sentindo vontade de sair correndo dali. Ele sentia-se constrangido com toda a situação.

- E eles ficaram rindo de mim! Vocês todos! – gritou, sentando-se na cama.

- Não! Eu te adoro, Quatre. Eu não ri de você, eu não ia ficar com eles novamente, por consideração a você. Aconteceu na danceteria uma vez – disse, exasperado.

- Duo, eu quero te bater para ver se você cria alguma consideração por mim – disse, desferindo outro tapa na cara de Duo, que se assustou, colocando a mão na sua face que estava vermelha.

Antes que Duo pudesse raciocinar ele sentiu mais dois novos tapas no seu rosto. Seus olhos começaram encherem-se de lágrimas novamente. Duo abaixou sua cabeça, abraçando-a, para não receber mais nenhum tapa de Quatre que finalmente parou com seu acesso de raiva.

- Duo... – Quatre o chamou com uma voz mais controlada, arrependendo-se do que havia feito.

- Perdão, eu não queria estragar suas férias – disse, levantando-se e saindo correndo, batendo a porta com força.

Quatre ficou olhando para suas mãos que estavam vermelhas, ele havia batido com tanta força que se perguntava de onde a havia tirado. O loirinho sentou-se na cama e deitou, sentindo seu peito apertar-se. Estava arrependido.

Duo procurou um lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinho. Ele ficou na frente do navio, sentado e encostado a um poste de luz. Ele juntou seus joelhos, fazendo-os bater no peito e abraçou suas pernas, afundando sua cabeça no vão de seus braços.

Um toque na cabeça de Duo o faz levantar a cabeça, ele olhou para um par de olhos azul-cobalto que lhe observavam com atenção.

- Como me achou? – Duo indagou, voltando a baixar a cabeça.

- Eu tenho meus contatos – disse, sentando-se ao lado de Duo, encostando-se no poste de luz – vocês conversaram?

- Depende. Se apanhar é conversar para você... – sussurrou.

- Ele... ele te bateu? – indagou, perplexo – por quê você deixou?

- Ah... como impedir? Eu mereço – disse.

- Não, você não merece – disse, com um tom de voz irritado – não o deixe fazer isso novamente.

- Ah, Heero, você não me conhece para falar que eu não mereço – murmurou.

- Não conheço muito, mas não acho certo alguém lhe agredir por esses motivos. Eu não agredi Trowa por querer ficar com a mesma pessoa que eu – disse – e também que fiquei dando escândalo quando eu o vi com você.

- Mas o Quatre é diferente – disse – ele nunca pareceu gostar de alguém. Ele ficou magoado.

- Por Trowa não querer nada com ele, a culpa é sua agora?

- Não, ele não está bravo por isso – disse – ele está bravo porque eu fiquei com os dois.

- Ah! Entendo – disse.

- Eu nem sei o que faço. Acho que amanhã eu vou sair desse navio – comentou – vou estar em terra mesmo.

Os olhos de Heero arregalaram-se de repente. Duo ia embora? Nunca mais o veria? Um desespero instalou-se no seu peito. Isso ele não ia permitir.

- Você não pode me deixar – Heero disse baixinho.

- Heero, o passeio vai acabar daqui dois dias. Não faz muita diferença – disse – ficamos um bom tempo juntos.

- Disse que ficaria comigo todo o passeio – comentou, tocando no braço de Duo, acariciando-o.

- Eu ficaria, mas agora não tenho cabeça para pensar nisso. Acho que Quatre precisa de um descanso.

- As férias eram dos dois, certo? Por quê somente ele tem que ser feliz?

- Como assim?

- Por que somente Quatre pode escolher a pessoa com quem quer ficar? Por que somente ele pode querer sair comigo e com Trowa? Por que somente ele tem o direito de escolher onde comer e quando acordar? Por que somente ele pode lhe bater e falar coisas desagradáveis? Por que somente ele tem o direito de ficar nesse navio? – indagou, fazendo Duo ficar perplexo. Desde quando Heero prestava tanta atenção em como Quatre e Duo se comportavam no navio? Estava atônito.

- Bom... eu... eu não sei! - disse, não conseguindo raciocinar direito.

Heero suspirou, ele levou sua mão até a cabeça de Duo, puxando-a para cima onde agora poderia encarar sua face que estava avermelhada pelos tapas que havia levado, mas o que mais incomodava Heero eram as lágrimas que insistiam em cair por seus olhos.

O tempo passou e os dois continuaram na mesma idéia. Heero tentava dizer que Quatre era o vilão da história e Duo afirmava que não prestava. Logo a madrugada chegou, fazendo o sereno ficar mais forte e um vento gelado ir contra seus corpos, carregando a umidade do mar.

- Duo... é melhor entrarmos – Heero disse.

- Vai você, eu vou ficar aqui – disse.

- Vai querer ficar aqui fora a noite toda?

- Sim – disse, olhando para a lua que estava exposta no grande e azulado céu.

- Não vou permitir, venha comigo – disse, levantando, estendendo sua mão para o americano.

Duo olhou nos olhos de Heero, sentindo-se totalmente protegido perto dele. Depois olhou para sua mão e não demorou a segurá-lo, sentindo Heero lhe puxar para cima com sua força. Duo levantou-se e começou a andar atrás de Heero, deixando-se ser levado pelo rapaz até o quarto onde estava hospedado.

Entrando no quarto, Duo abraçou seu próprio corpo, como se pudesse aquecê-lo, Heero entrou atrás, trancando a porta e indo até a janela da varanda, fechando-a rapidamente para não sentir mais os ventos frios que vinham do mar. Depois caminhou até o armário, pegando duas toalhas e dois roupões de banho.

- Vamos tomar banho – Heero disse, aproximando de Duo, tocando em sua face.

- Obrigado, Heero – disse, inclinando-se para frente, abraçando carinhosamente o corpo maior – você é muito gentil afinal. Julguei-te mal.

- Julgou-me mal? – indagou, sem entender.

- Sim, mas não vamos falar isso. Está no passado – disse.

Heero entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta quando Duo entrou. O americano começou a retirar suas roupas vagarosamente, enquanto Heero abria a torneira da banheira, deixando a água quente invadir todo seu conteúdo. A banheira estava quase cheia e Duo aproximou-se, entrando lentamente, sem se importa de molhar seus cabelos, ele começou a desfazer sua trança, deixando seu cabelo cair por todos os lados.

O anfitrião entrou na banheira após retirar suas roupas, observando com atenção a face entristecida de Duo. Heero aproximou-se e puxou o braço de Duo, arrastando-o na sua direção lentamente, para que Duo ficasse no meio de suas pernas, encostado em seu peito.

- Pode ficar aqui até o final da viagem – Heero disse, pegando uma pedra de sabonete, começando a passá-la pelos ombros magros de Duo.

- Não vou te importunar – disse.

- Eu adoraria – disse, dando um beijo na cabeça do americano, que fechou os olhos, adorando sentir essa carícia. O coração de Duo estava batendo mais forte, ele estava com medo de acreditar que estava se apaixonando por aquele homem.

- Acho melhor não, Heero.

- Mas não quero que vá embora – disse, sentindo seu coração aflito – não pode ir assim.

- Está querendo dizer que vai sentir saudade? – indagou, dando uma risada divertida em seguida, balançando suas pernas e braços, fazendo a água se agitar.

Heero não disse nada, ele ficou feliz por ouvir uma risada de Duo depois de tantos soluções e palavras de baixa estima. As mãos de Heero deslizaram pelo corpo de Duo, passando o sabonete por todos os cantos sem nenhum pudor.

- Sim – Heero disse num sussurro, depois de um longo tempo.

- Sim? – indagou sem entender. Até que se lembrou da pergunta que fez há minutos atrás.

- Sim – repetiu.

- Sim, o que eu perguntei antes? – indagou, ficando confuso.

- Sim – disse, fechando os olhos.

Duo virou-se de repente, olhando para a face séria e fechada de Heero, ele tocou no seu rosto, vendo que suas pálpebras abriram-se para ele. Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios de Duo.

- Sim, sim? – indagou, rindo em seguida.

- Sim – retornou a repetir, acabando por achar confuso tudo aquilo. Por quê Duo era tão complicado?

- Hum, então ficaria com saudade? – indagou, rindo baixinho, divertindo-se com aquela revelação.

- Eu já disse que sim – disse, com uma voz contrariada. Acabou ficando constrangido no final.

A risada de Duo contagiou todo o lugar, Heero acabou sorrindo também, apesar de sentir-se constrangido. Duo aproximou-se dele, abraçando-o carinhosamente, tomando os lábios de Heero num beijo carinhoso, diferente dos beijos que costumavam dar, esse não tinha fúria, era calmo e singelo. As mãos de Heero envolveram o corpo de Duo e ele abriu mais suas pernas, permitindo que Maxwell aproximasse mais dele.

Duo abriu seus olhos e se afastou de Heero, olhando para a face desejosa dele, o americano pegou um pote de xampu que estava perto da banheira e colocou um pouco e sua mão, jogando o produto no seu cabelo e depois pegou um pouco mais e colocou no cabelo de Heero. Os dois levaram a mão até a cabeça e começaram a se lavar, Duo demorou mais que Heero e quando terminou de ensaboar todo o cabelo, ele pegou uma pequena mangueirinha, que tinha uma ducha na ponta e começou a enxaguar sua cabeça. Quando terminou, pegou o pote com creme e jogou o produto na cabeça de Heero novamente e fez o mesmo com a sua.

- Creme cheiroso – Duo comentou, enquanto massageava sua cabeça.

- Concordo – disse.

- Onde comprou?

- Não me lembro – disse.

- Deixe-me perguntar...

- Diga.

- Foi você que comprou?

- Não – disse, fechando os olhos.

- Foi o que pensei – comentou, olhando o rótulo.

- O que pensou? O que você pensa sobre mim? – indagou.

- Para quê saber, Heero? Não faz diferença o que eu penso de você – disse, sorrindo em seguida para Heero, que não se contentou com a resposta.

- Eu queria saber. Você disse que me julgou mal – comentou.

- Ah, você ainda está pensando nisso – disse, enxaguando seus cabelos logo em seguida.

- Sim. Como você me julgava?

- Nada demais Heero, apenas problemas meus, sabe? Não leve em consideração, o que eu penso não se enquadra em você.

- Como assim não enquadra em mim? Eu não te entendo, Duo! – disse, num tom mais irritado. Ele sentia curiosidade de como era visto por Duo.

- Heero, eu não gosto de me envolver com pessoas ricas, mas você é diferente – comentou baixinho, pegando a pedra de sabonete, começando passá-la por seu corpo.

- Por que não gosta de se envolver com pessoa ricas? – indagou, sentindo-se desconfortável.

- Porque como o Quatre disse, eu acabo concordando – disse baixinho, pausadamente, fazendo Heero ansiar por suas palavras – eu sou preconceituoso. Ou pelo menos era... não, acho que ainda sou um pouco.

- Por que tem preconceito de mim? – indagou, aproximando-se de Duo, arrancando aquele sabonete de sua mão e começando a passá-lo no corpo de Duo.

- Porque Heero... é difícil de explicar. Mas eu tive algumas experiências desagradáveis com pessoas como você – disse.

- Como eu? – Heero indagou, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Não como você, Heero. Mas com pessoas ricas como você, entende? Não é nada pessoal, não leve para o lado pessoal, por favor, você é gentil comigo – sussurrou, tocando na bochecha de Heero para depois depositar um beijo ali.

- Não me compare – Heero disse, depois de refletir um pouco.

- Eu não estou te comparando – disse – apenas disse que te julguei mal, não penso mais mal de você – suspirou. Aquela conversa estava ficando fora de controle.

- Pensava mal de mim?

- Ah, Heero. Eu pensava, eu pensava sim, pensava que você ia ser igual a todos os idiotas que eu conheci, mas até agora você se comportou normalmente – disse.

- Normalmente? O que seria isso?

- Bom, você ficou comigo, conversa comigo, não fica me dando indiretas que eu quero pegar seu dinheiro e de como você é rico. Essas coisas, entendeu?

- Entendi – disse, fazendo Duo respirar aliviado.

- Ah, que bom – falou, retirando o sabonete da mão de Heero e começando a passar nele.

- Mas você não deveria julgar as pessoas por ter uma ou duas experiências ruins – Heero comentou, sentindo a mão de Duo passar por seu corpo.

- Eu tive seis experiências ruins, Heero. Seis malditas experiências! Essa é a primeira experiência boa que eu tenho – disse, fazendo Heero rir baixinho com o jeito afobado que Duo falava.

- Você não teve sorte mesmo – comentou.

- Não, mas sempre nos surpreendemos na vida. Quando pensamos que sabemos sobre tudo, de repente aparece algo novo – disse baixinho – e quando pensamos que ficaremos para sempre sozinhos, encontramos alguém que nos mostra que existe pessoas interessantes – falou a última frase, dando um beijo nos lábios de Heero – eu também – disse em seguida.

- Eu também o quê? – indagou Heero.

- Eu também vou sentir saudade de você – completou a frase, fazendo o coração de Heero se despedaçar, o anfitrião abraçou o corpo menor afundando sua cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, desejando ficar ali para sempre.

Duo passava o sabonete nas costas de Heero, enquanto este o abraçava, mas logo cansou e ficou quieto, deixando o sabonete escorregar por sua mão, caindo na banheira. Os braços de Duo envolveram o corpo à frente e encostou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Heero.

Não era possível determinar quanto tempo eles ficaram daquele jeito, mas a água da banheira já estava fria quando seus corpos começaram a sentir frio, eles se afastaram aos poucos se olhando carinhosamente.

- Acho melhor sairmos antes que viremos uvas passas – Duo disse, olhando para suas mãos.

Heero concordou, levantando-se. Eles saíram da banheira, secaram-se e colocaram seus roupões.

- Tem secador de cabelo? – indagou.

- Não – disse.

- Ah! Não brinca – disse desanimado – isso vai demorar muito para secar – comentou, passando a toalha por seus cabelos com certa impaciência.

- Eu te ajudo, vamos nos sentar na cama – disse, pegando sua toalha e saindo do banheiro.

Eles sentaram-se na cama e ambos começaram a secar o cabelo ao mesmo tempo.

- Como você consegue cuidar desse cabelo? – indagou.

- Eu vou cortar – disse – acho que vou deixar no meio das costas.

- Mais fácil de cuidar – comentou – mas não corte muito, são bonitos compridos.

- Obrigado. Eu não cortaria curto, eu não tenho coragem – disse.

Após ficaram secando o cabelo de Duo, eles resolveram deixá-lo secar naturalmente. Os dois ficaram sentados, conversando na cama até que o estomago de Duo começou a roncar.

- Não jantou?

- Não – disse, surpreendendo Heero.

- Por que não?

- Porque não deu tempo, oras – resmungou, colocando a mão no estomago – se minha bolsa estivesse aqui. Lá tinha um monte de coisa para comer.

Heero levantou-se e caminhou até o frigobar, abrindo-a rapidamente, procurando alguma coisa que prestasse para dar para o americano. Duo deu um salto e foi até Heero, puxando-o pelo braço.

- Não pegue nada daí – disse.

- Mas você está com fome, não faz bem dormir assim. Vou ver se tem algo aqui – comentou.

- Não, Heero, não quero – disse.

- Duo, deixe-me lhe dar alguma coisa, eu não vou achar você um aproveitador te dando uma barra de chocolate – disse, pegando um pacote de bolacha que achou atrás de uma garrafa de licor.

O americano sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha de repente, ele abaixou a cabeça e desviou seu olhar para o lado oposto de Heero, que fechou a porta do frigobar.

- Pegue – disse, estendendo a bolacha para o americano que colocou as mãos para trás e olhou para o lado – Duo, pegue.

- Não, quero – disse.

- Coma – disse.

- Não trouxe minhas escovas de dente – falou baixinho, como se pudesse convencer Heero.

Heero respirou fundo e começou a abrir a bolacha, agora não tinha mais como devolver. Ele pegou uma e comeu na frente de Duo rapidamente, sentindo o gosto forte do chocolate, depois se aproximou de Duo, colocando uma bolacha na frente de sua boca.

- Vou ficar ofendido se não aceitar – disse.

Duo o olhou nos olhos e resolveu deixar de ser tão encrenqueiro, ele abriu sua boca lentamente e Heero colocou a bolacha aos poucos sem sua boca. Os dentes de Duo fecharam-se na bolacha e ele começou a mastigar, e para surpresa de Heero, ele pegou o pacote de bolacha da sua mão e correu até a cama, jogando-se nela.

- Pelo visto gostou – disse, caminhando até a cama, vendo Duo comer as bolachas como se fosse uma criança. Seus olhos eram grandes e brilhavam de um jeito maroto, sua bochecha estava cheia de migalhas de bolacha e Duo chupava seus dedos que ficaram com resíDuos de chocolate.

- Nunca comi uma bolacha tão gostosa – comentou de boca cheia.

- É realmente boa – disse, sentando-se de frente para Duo, ficando no meio da cama.

- Que horas são, Heero? – indagou.

Heero olhou para um relógio de madeira que havia no teto e depois olhou para o americano e disse:

- São duas horas.

- Nossa! Temos que dormir, ou eu não acordarei para descer em terra – disse.

- Coma primeiro, e depois nos deitamos – disse.

- Pode ter certeza que eu vou comer – sorriu, dando uma bolacha para Heero que recebeu com a boca – e vocês jantaram?

- Sim, por isso chegamos tão rápido ao ponto de encontro – disse – por que não foram jantar?

- Já disse que não tivemos tempo. Comeu o que de bom?

- Carne – disse.

- Carne? Só carne? – indagou com surpresa.

- Sim – disse.

- Carne e mais nada?

- Ah, tinha uma salada que acompanhava o prato – comentou.

- E você só comeu isso? Que desperdiço. Que carne que era?

- Carne Argentina – comentou – muito gostosa.

- Gosto estranho – disse baixinho, dando a última bolacha do pacote para Heero que aceitou.

- Quer ir almoçar lá amanhã?

- Não, prefiro comer algo com mais sustância – disse, limpando o roupão que estava cheio de migalhas. Duo levantou-se e começou a limpar a cama, jogando a sujeira no chão.

- Tem outros pratos também – disse, arrumando-se na cama – mas a carne é muito boa.

- Quanto custa em média? – indagou, indo até o interruptor, apagando a luz para depois se deitar ao lado de Heero. Apenas a luz do luar iluminava o quarto, mas nenhuma forma era vista por inteira, apenas sua sombra e contorno eram visíveis.

- O que eu comi?

- Sim.

- Uns... não me lembro – disse, raramente olhava o cardápio.

- Não? Pense em quanto passou no cartão – disse.

- Acho que uns... duzentos se não me engano – falou baixinho, parecendo pensativo.

- Nunca! Nunca vou lá – disse, rindo alto.

- Você é meu convidado. Gostaria que conhecesse – disse.

- Não – falou, afundando sua cabeça no travesseiro.

Heero achou melhor não insistir, ele estava ficando sono também. Ele ajeitou-se na cama e puxou o corpo de Duo para ficasse junto com o seu, os dois dormiram de "conchinha", Heero estava atrás de Duo, abraçando suas costas, com a cabeça afundada na sua nuca.

Continua

Comentários são bem vindos! Estão gostando?

Quatre realmente ficou furioso com toda essa história, mas ele tem razão em ficar constrangido, entretanto não tinha o direito de machucar nosso querido americano. Ou tinha?

Mas quem ficará com o Quatre? Não pensem que eu deixarei o loirinho sozinho nessa história, pois aparecerá uma pessoa que deixará todos babando. Quem será?

Por Leona-EBM


	3. O Último Dia

Por Leona-EBM

Por Leona-EBM

**O Cruzeiro da Luxúria**

**Capítulo III**

**O Último Dia**

Heero achou melhor não insistir, ele estava ficando sono também. Ele ajeitou-se na cama e puxou o corpo de Duo para ficasse junto com o seu, os dois dormiram de "conchinha", Heero estava atrás de Duo, abraçando suas costas, com a cabeça afundada na sua nuca.

A madrugada passou num único suspiro, os ventos frios foram trocados por ventos quentes que vinham do horizonte, onde o sol começava a nascer, exibindo seus raios luminosos que começavam a cortar os céus. A claridade assim como o calor começava a acordar os hóspedes dos quartos.

Heero foi o primeiro acordar, ele abriu os olhos e a primeira reação do seu corpo foi sentir o cheiro forte de creme que provinha dos cabelos de Duo, ele olhou para o homem que estava na sua cama, retirando uma mecha de cabeça que estava no seu rosto para observá-lo melhor.

Duas batidas na porta fazem Heero levantar-se rapidamente, abrindo-a rapidamente para que Duo não acordasse com o barulho. Era Trowa que estava ali, olhando para ele com uma cara animada.

- Bom dia, Heero – disse.

- Bom dia – respondeu, abrindo mais a porta para que ele entrasse.

Trowa entrou no quarto do colega e olhou para a cama, surpreendendo-se com a presença de Duo no local, ele olhou para Heero que caminhou até o pequeno bar do quarto, colocando um pouco de saquê no seu copo.

- Quer? – indagou, olhando para Trowa.

- Não, obrigado. Isso de manhã acaba com meu estomago – disse, sentando-se na poltrona vermelha.

- Que horas são...? – indagou, olhando para a janela.

- São dez horas. Já estamos em terra. Vamos sair daqui um pouco?

- Vamos – disse, bebendo todo o saquê.

- Vai levá-lo? – indagou.

- Claro – disse.

- Está realmente interessado, Heero. Nunca te vi assim – comentou – fico feliz por você. Pena que é tão pouco tempo que vamos ficar aqui.

Heero ignorou o último comentário, ele não queria pensar que seu tempo com Duo estava acabando. Amanhã seria o último dia naquele cruzeiro.

- O que você fez ontem? – Heero indagou.

- Eu me afastei de Quatre. Eu não quero magoar o rapaz, Heero. Ficar com ele sem estar interessado, eu não ia conseguir agir naturalmente – disse – eu acabei conhecendo outra pessoa.

- Alguém que já vimos antes? – indagou, sentando-se na beirada da cama, olhando para o rosto dormente do americano.

- Sim. Lembra daquele ruivo que veio falar conosco no primeiro dia?

- Sim. Ele pareceu interessado realmente – comentou, tocando na face de Duo – Duo, acorde – o chamou.

As pálpebras de Duo começaram a se abrir lentamente revelando um par de olhos violetas, ele espreguiçou-se e voltou a fechar os olhos novamente. Heero voltou a chamá-lo e Duo abriu os olhos novamente, soltando um longo bocejo.

- Hum... que horas... são? – indagou com uma voz sonolenta.

- Dez horas. Vamos tomar café e sair para ver o litoral – disse.

Duo sentou-se lentamente na cama, coçando seus olhos que estavam vermelhos de sono, de repente ele olhou para o lado assustando-se com a presença de Trowa, que apenas lhe sorriu.

- Ah... bom dia – Duo o cumprimentou.

- Bom dia – disse – bom, eu vou deixar vocês se arrumarem. Estou esperando vocês no lugar de sempre Heero, não demorem.

- Já vou descer – disse, levantando-se, indo até a porta onde Trowa já estava parado. Heero abriu a porta e Trowa saiu, dando um sorriso malicioso para Heero, que abaixou a cabeça, rindo de canto também.

Heero fechou a porta e olhou para Duo que estava começando a vestir suas roupas.

- Preciso ir ao meu quarto – disse – eu não vou agüentar ficar de calça.

- Tem razão – Heero concordou, caminhando até o armário, pegando uma bermuda jeans preta e uma regata verde, ele calçou um par de tênis e foi até o banheiro, arrumar seus cabelos.

- Eu vou indo lá, nos encontramos depois – disse.

- Não, espera – Heero o chamou, vendo que ele já estava abrindo a porta.

- O que foi?

- Eu vou com você – disse.

- Não precisa – respondeu rapidamente.

- Não, eu quero ir. E depois vamos tomar café com Trowa – disse, saindo do banheiro, pegando sua carteira e seu celular.

Duo fez sua trança e esperou Heero se arrumar. Eles saíram do quarto rapidamente. Eles foram andando até o corredor da terceira classe, Duo abriu a porta com a sua chave e viu que Quatre estava sentado na sua cama, com um semblante sonolento. Heero entrou atrás de Duo e encostou-se na porta, olhando para o lugar.

Duo foi até sua mala, pegando uma bermuda jeans clara e uma camiseta branca, ele se trocou rapidamente na frente de Quatre e Heero sem nenhum pudor. O loirinho não conseguiu falar nada, pois estava intimidado com o olhar que Heero lhe dirigia, era um olhar que dizia: "se você falar um "ah" para Duo, eu irei lhe matar".

O americano pegou sua carteira que estava no bolso da outra calça e seu celular, ele olhou para Quatre com receio que ele lhe disse alguma coisa e depois se dirigiu até a porta do quarto, abrindo-a rapidamente. Heero saiu primeiro e Duo saiu em seguida, dando uma última olhada para Quatre que o olhava com atenção.

- Que tensão – Duo falou baixinho.

- Concordo – disse, andando ao lado de Duo ao mesmo tempo em que o guiava para o restaurante onde tomava seu café da manhã todos os dias. Eles entraram no lugar e foram bem recebidos pelos garçons. Trowa estava sentado numa mesa redonda, tomando um café ao mesmo tempo em que lia algumas notícias através de seu laptop.

- Até quem fim vocês chegaram – comentou.

- Desculpa – Duo pediu, exibindo um sorriso para Trowa, que deixou sua irritação de lado ao ver aquele belo rosto.

Eles começaram a tomar o café da manhã, conversando com tranqüilidade. Heero ficou enciumado com o jeito alegre e espontâneo que Trowa e Duo conversavam, ambos pareciam ser velhos amigos, diferentemente das conversas confusas que tinha com Duo.

Quando terminaram de tomar o café da manhã, Heero pagou a conta dos três, fazendo Duo reclamar com ele, mas Trowa deu um jeito de arrastá-lo para longe de Heero, que fez o que queria com calma.

- Vamos descer? – Trowa indagou.

- Vamos – Heero disse.

Duo simplesmente não teve escolha, a mão de Heero fechou-se na sua e eles saíram do lugar, recebendo crachás de identificação e instruções do pessoal do navio.

Quando pisou em terra, Duo abriu os braços e fechou os olhos, jogando sua cabeça para trás, adorando sentir o cheiro da terra molhada. Pelo visto havia chovido no dia anterior, pois tudo estava úmido.

Para a surpresa de Heero e Trowa, Duo saiu correndo na frente, perdendo-se no meio das pessoas, indo até a vila mais próxima que estava cheia de hóspede do próprio navio e com muitos moradores do local. Heero e Trowa andaram com certa pressa, tentando achar o americano.

- Achei – Trowa disse, apontando para uma barraca.

Duo estava numa barraca cheia de bugigangas feitas por uma velha senhora com a pele judiada pelo sol do nordeste. Ele pegava os produtos, olhando-os com atenção e com alguma dificuldade perguntou o preço, que não era caro, porém não era de graça. Ele havia gostado de um marcador de livro que era muito original. Ao invés de ser feito de papel, era feito com uma madeira fina, com desenhos da cultura brasileira, eram ricos e coloridos. Ele comprou dois, que possuíam desenhos diferentes, o primeiro tinha um garoto de cabelos cor de fogo com os pés virados ao contrário e o segundo havia uma sereia muito bonita que sorria.

- Parece uma criança correndo – Heero comentou, aproximando-se de Duo.

- Olá – disse – vocês parecem dois velhos – comentou.

- Nós? – Trowa indagou, exibindo um sorriso divertido.

- Não estão empolgados? – indagou, exibindo um brilho assustador no seu olhar.

- Sim – Trowa disse.

- O que está comprando? – Heero indagou.

- Ah, eu pensei. Vocês devem ficar enfiados dentro de escritórios lendo um monte de coisas, não é verdade?

- De certa forma tem razão – Trowa disse, sem entender o comentário.

- Comprei isso para vocês – disse, entregando os marcadores de páginas – são diferentes e muito bonitos. Espero que gostem – disse.

Heero e Trowa pegaram os marcadores de página. Heero havia ficado com o da sereia e Trowa com o garoto com pés ao contrário. Ambos acabaram sorrindo timidamente, pois raramente ganhavam presentes.

- Bom, vou indo – disse, saindo correndo novamente, sumindo das suas visões.

- Ele é meio louco – Trowa comentou – nem consegui agradecer.

Heero riu baixinho e guardou o seu presente com cuidado no bolso de sua calça, voltando a caminhar com mais tranqüilidade, observando as barracas e o comércio ao seu redor.

Duo estava distraído, olhando toda a vegetação do lugar, quando sentiu um toque em seu ombro, ele olhou para trás encontrando seu amigo Quatre. Duo deu um passo para trás por instinto, com medo que levasse outro tapa na cara, sem perceber, ele tropeçou numa pedra e caiu no chão.

- Duo... eu queria falar com você – disse, assustando-se com a reação de seu amigo. Ele olhou nos olhos de Duo, notando o medo que estava neles.

- Quatre, perdão. Eu não queria te chatear – disse.

- Duo... eu... – Quatre abriu a boca para falar, mas não terminou a frase, pois sentiu um toque no seu ombro, ele olhou para trás encontrando Trowa e Heero que o olhavam com seriedade.

- Bom dia, Quatre – Trowa o cumprimentou, sorrindo em seguida.

- Bom dia – disse, sem muito ânimo.

Heero deu um empurrão de leve em Quatre, deixando-o de lado e aproximou-se de Duo, puxando-o para cima.

- Eu caí – comentou baixinho, rindo em seguida – sou um desastrado.

- Imagino o porquê de ter caído – disse com uma voz nada amigável, olhando diretamente para Quatre que se encolheu com aquele olhar.

Uma tensão instalou-se no ambiente, Heero estava com um péssimo humor e segurava o pulso de Duo com força, começando a puxá-lo para longe de Quatre que parecia estar chateado. Trowa também parecia estar irritado com Quatre, pois Heero havia comentado o que havia ocorrido enquanto Duo corria na frente.

- Duo, eu quero falar com você – Quatre disse, não se importando com Heero ou Trowa. Duo era seu amigo, somente dele, desde a infância, ele não ia deixar dois desconhecidos o levarem daquele jeito.

- Ah, você quer? – indagou, surpreso, sentindo um pouco de receio de ficar sozinho com Quatre. Suas bochechas ainda estavam com algumas marcas dos tapas que havia levado.

- Sim – disse, virando-se de costas, postando-se a andar – venha.

Duo deu um passo na direção do loirinho, mas Heero o puxou na sua direção, não permitindo que ele fosse.

- Heero, poderia me soltar? – indagou.

- Não quero que você fique chorando de novo – disse – e se ele lhe bater novamente, eu juro que farei um estrago ainda maior nele.

Os olhos violetas de Duo arregalaram-se com as palavras de Heero, que soaram bastante sinceras.

- Isso não vai mais acontecer – disse – me solte.

- Melhor deixá-lo ir, Heero – Trowa disse, fazendo Duo agradecer internamente.

Heero o soltou a contragosto, Duo afastou-se rapidamente antes que perdesse Quatre de vista, ele foi até o loirinho que parou na frente de uma grande árvore. Heero e Trowa ficaram parados, observando os dois conversarem ao longe.

Duo olhava para Quatre com receio de ouvir palavras de dor e sofrimento novamente.

- Duo... eu queria me desculpar – disse – perdão. Eu não podia ter lhe batido, mas na hora eu fiquei tão puto com você.

- Quatre, eu... fico feliz em ouvir isso – disse, fechando os olhos, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem por seu rosto.

- Não chore, por favor – disse, tocando na face de Duo, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam por sua bela face – eu fiquei tão solitário ontem. Senti-me tão sujo. Eu não tinha o direito de mandar em você e nos outros.

- Perdão, Quatre – disse, abraçando o amigo a sua frente.

- Eu aceito suas desculpas e espero que aceite as minhas desculpas que são mais difíceis de se perdoar – sussurrou.

- Claro que eu aceito suas desculpas – disse, com uma voz chorosa.

- Agora, eu queria ficar com meu amigo o resto dessa viagem – disse, afastando-se um pouco de Duo.

- Tudo bem – disse.

- Ou quer ficar com Heero?

- Não, você é meu amigo. Afinal, amanhã iremos embora e eu ficarei com você – disse – apenas vou avisá-lo.

- Eu ficaria com vocês, mas não consigo olhar para Trowa – comentou baixinho – desculpe-me.

- Eu já volto – disse, afastando-se de Quatre que o acompanhou com o olhar.

Trowa e Heero pararam de conversar quando Duo se aproximou. Ele estava com uma face feliz agora, deixando Trowa e principalmente Heero despreocupados.

- Eu vou ficar com Quatre aqui, Heero. Ele sente-se sozinho – disse.

- Por que? – Heero indagou, rapidamente, não gostando da idéia.

- Porque ele está sozinho, já disse – falou, desviando seu olhar de Heero.

- Eu fico com ele se quiser – Trowa disse, sentindo pena de Heero.

- Não, ele não quer ficar perto de você, Trowa – disse rapidamente, olhando para o par de esmeraldas do moreno.

- Imaginei – disse baixinho, olhando para Heero que estava ficando com um péssimo humor de repente.

- Tudo bem? – Duo indagou, olhando para Heero.

- Ah... tudo bem – disse – apenas me passe o número de seu celular – pediu em seguida, pegando seu aparelho no bolso.

- Eu vou avisando que não tenho crédito – disse com um sorriso no rosto – meu celular é de pobre.

- Mas o meu não – Heero disse, não se divertindo nenhum pouco com a situação – pode falar.

Duo falou o número de seu celular e depois o repetiu para ver se Heero havia anotado corretamente. O americano aproximou-se de Heero e lhe roubou um beijo em sua bochecha e depois saiu correndo novamente, indo até Quatre.

O quarteto ficou passeando pelo local, eles se cruzavam algumas vezes, mas Quatre fazia questão de arrastar Duo para longe dos dois rapazes que ainda lhe perturbavam. E quando chegou na hora do almoço, o celular de Duo tocou, ele atendeu.

_- Duo?_

_- Oi, Heero._

_- Quer almoçar comigo?_

_- Eu vou almoçar com o Quatre num restaurante daqui._

_- Almoce comigo._

_- Eu... eu queria... mas... mas eu não posso._

_- Diga onde está que eu irei aí._

_- Não, acho melhor não. Quatre vai ficar desconfortável, e estamos tão bem juntos._

_- Duo..._

_- Hum?_

_- Quando terminar de almoçar com seu amigo, me ligue a cobrar mesmo._

_- Para quê, Heero?_

_- PARA NADA ENTÃO, IDIOTA._

_- Que agressividade é essa?_

Duo ouviu um barulho estranho, mas continuou no celular, ficando irritado por ser xingado.

_- Duo, é o Trowa._

_- Ah, fala para o Heero que ele não tem o direito de me xingar._

_- Eu falarei. Não ligue, ele está irritado._

_- E eu não fico xingando ele._

_- Tudo bem, eu peço desculpas por ele. Apenas ligue para ele para conversarem, nada mais._

_- Eu não vou aceitar a sua desculpas, ele que peça. E eu não vou ligar, ele que ligue._

_- Tudo bem, Duo. Apenas não haja tão friamente com Heero, eu te peço. Ele gosta realmente de você e ele queria ..._

_- Trowa? Trowa?_

Duo escutou um barulho de duas pessoas discutindo, e depois a ligação foi encerrada. Ele ficou olhando para seu aparelho de celular e achou melhor deixar toda aquela conversa para escanteio. Ele caminhou até Quatre que o olhava com certa ansiedade.

Quatre e Duo almoçaram num restaurante do local, adorando a comida tão atípica deliciando-se com o tempero forte daquela cultura tão maravilhosa. Sem contar que os preços dos pratos eram muito sedutores, eles acabaram comendo mais que o normal e bebendo suco de frutas que raramente encontravam no dia-a-dia nos mercados.

Quando terminaram de almoçar, Duo olhou para o seu celular, parecendo estar pensativo.

- Duo, pode ligar para ele. Eu vou voltar e ir para a piscina – disse.

- Não, eu vou ficar com você.

- Não vai não, e eu já estou sendo muito egoísta. Pode ir – disse, afastando-se de Duo, ignorando seus chamados.

O americano ficou sozinho de repente, olhando para as pessoas ao seu redor, ele afastou-se e encostou-se numa árvore, sentando-se na terra fofa, pegando seu celular e começando discar.

_- Duo?_

- _Sou eu Heero. _

_- Você está sozinho?_

_- Sim, quer se encontrar comigo?_

_- Sim, onde você está?_

_- Na frente de uma estátua de um cavaleiro – disse, olhando ao seu redor._

_- Eu estou vendo a estátua, mas onde você está?_

_- Tem umas árvores perto de uma barraca de comida, eu estou sentado aqui – disse._

_- Estou indo._

_- Tá._

A ligação foi encerrada e logo Heero apareceu na frente de Duo, sozinho. Ele estendeu sua mão na direção do americano que a agarrou, permitindo que Heero o levantasse.

Os dois passaram o resto da tarde juntos, namorando, conversando e olhando o comércio sem a necessidade de comprar nada. Quando deu o horário, eles voltaram para o navio que estava cheio de hóspedes novamente. Todos pareciam animados por terem pisado em terra firme. O navio saiu rapidamente, quando todos os hóspedes foram confirmados duas vezes, através de telefonemas e da lista de passageiros.

O navio começou a navegar de volta para o porto, ele chegaria no dia seguinte no final da tarde e seria o fim da viagem. Aquela viagem que havia agitado tantos corações, trazido tantas lembranças para os corações de muitos.

Duo e Heero estavam encostados na grade de proteção do navio, olhando para a terra que se afastava aos poucos, Heero passou seu braço pelos ombros do americano, observando o sol se pondo no horizonte, a noite logo chegaria.

- Duo...

- Hum?

- Amanhã é o nosso último dia juntos – disse.

- Eu sei – falou – e voltar para a realidade. Que triste. Tenho tantas coisas para fazer. Primeiro levar meu carro ao mecânico, ele quase quebrou a caminho do aeroporto.

- Mesmo? Está tão ruim assim?

- Sim, eu preciso vendê-lo e comprar outro. E vou ter que procurar um emprego também, sem contar que tem exames para entrar na faculdade comunitária – disse, soltando um longo suspiro em seguida.

- Faculdade? Quer fazer faculdade do quê?

- Arquitetura – disse.

- Mesmo? Pensei que você gostasse de música – disse.

- Eu gosto, mas não dá muito dinheiro, sabe? – comentou, dando uma piscada para Heero, que lhe sorriu.

- Sei – disse baixinho.

- Vamos para a piscina? – indagou.

- Vamos – disse, desencostando-se da grade de metal.

- Eu vou me trocar. Vamos à piscina que o Quatre estiver – disse, saindo correndo, sumindo da visão de Heero.

- "Você está sempre correndo... para longe" – pensou, caminhando até seu quarto.

Momentos mais tarde, Duo juntou-se a seu amigo Quatre que estava conversando animadamente com um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros, que parecia ser mais velho. Duo passou sem olhar muito para os dois, vendo como Quatre parecia estar animado e não era por nada, pois o homem era lindo.

Duo jogou-se na piscina e ficou nadando por um tempo, deixando os raios solares queimarem seu couro cabeludo quando resolveu encostar-se à borda, ficando parado, apenas batendo seus pés. Heero apareceu um tempo depois, com uma pequena bolsa de palha, ele jogou suas coisas perto das coisas de Duo e jogou-se na piscina, nadando até ele, desviando-se de algumas crianças.

- Pensei que não viria mais – Duo comentou.

- Desculpe-me – pediu, segurando-se na borda da piscina.

- Parece que Quatre arranjou alguém interessante – disse, olhando para seu amigo.

- Ah, Miliardo – Heero comentou, reconhecendo o rapaz.

- Você o conhece? – indagou com surpresa.

- Sim, ele é um conhecido de nossa família. Ele é líder da empresa OZ – disse, vendo a cara surpresa de Duo.

- Não acredito. Nossa! Só tem gente com grana nesse navio – comentou – eu não sei como consegui pagar por esse passeio.

- Esse cruzeiro é realmente caro, Duo – disse – mas ele é maravilhoso, vocês escolheram bem.

- Eu pensei que ele era um dos mais baratos – disse, com surpresa.

- Não, ele não é. Por quê pensou isso?

- Eu e Quatre estávamos estudando e achamos esse mais barato, pensando no lugar que ele ia fazer o percurso também – disse.

- Ah, eu acho que vocês não devem ter pesquisado direito – comentou, tocando no rosto de Duo discretamente, para que as pessoas aos seus redores não ficassem escandalizadas.

- Que seja. Mas eu conheci você aqui, isso foi muito bom – disse, fazendo Heero abrir um lindo sorriso em seguida.

- Eu queria te beijar – disse, aproximando-se mais de Duo.

- Melhor não, tem crianças aqui – disse – elas podem ficar traumatizadas – riu em seguida.

Heero desistiu da idéia, ele e Duo continuaram a conversar até que o sol desapareceu no horizonte. Eles saíram da piscina e Quatre ainda conversava animadamente com Miliardo, quando ele e Heero se aproximaram o rapaz ergueu seu olhar, encarando Heero.

- Senhor Yuy, como está? – o cumprimentou.

- Eu vou bem, Miliardo. E você? – indagou com sua voz rouca.

- Muito bem. Que coincidência estarmos no mesmo cruzeiro. Eu avistei Trowa hoje a tarde – disse – mas eu confesso que já os tinha visto antes.

- Eu também – disse.

- Vocês se conhecem de onde? – Quatre indagou.

- Dos negócios – Miliardo respondeu – e você deve ser Duo Maxwell, correto?

- Sim, prazer – Duo disse, exibindo um lindo sorriso que encantou o homem – bom, nós vamos indo Quatre. Quer jantar conosco?

- Ah, eu ia convidá-lo para jantar comigo, Quatre – Miliardo falou rapidamente, não dando abertura para o loirinho responder.

- Mesmo? Bom, pode ser – disse o loirinho, ficando encabulado com a situação.

- Que bom. Então eu acho que vou ser sua companhia hoje – disse, com um sorriso satisfatório no rosto.

- Até mais, Duo – Quatre disse.

O americano ficou abobado com a maneira que aquele homem simplesmente seqüestrou Quatre para ele. Ele ficou um tempo paralisado até que a mão de Heero o puxou para fora dali, com passos rápidos.

- Eu estou abobado – disse – viu como ele agarrou o Quatre?

- Sim, típico dele – comentou.

- Ei, ei, espera aí – pediu, parando de andar, fazendo Heero encará-lo – ele é uma pessoa decente?

- Ah... isso depende do seu ponto de vista. O que é decente para você, Duo?

- Bom, honesto e quero saber se ele não vai agarrar o Quatre!

- Acho que o Quatre está pedindo para se agarrado desde que chegou nesse lugar – disse com certa irritação ao se lembrar de toda a confusão que o loirinho causou.

- Não, eu não quero que ele seja violentado, Heero – disse, indignado com a indiferença do outro.

- Com certeza Miliardo não faria isso, mas não garanto que ele seja honesto – disse – eu não o conheço muito bem Duo. Se quiser saber mais sobre ele converse com o Trowa, os dois são amigos.

- Mesmo? Eu vou conversar mesmo – disse.

- Sem problema – disse – agora vamos nos arrumar lavar. Eu estou com fome.

- Eu vou para o meu quarto e se você encontrar o Trowa por aí, pergunta sobre esse cara para mim, por favor – pediu, saindo correndo em seguida, sumindo da vista de Heero.

- "Correndo de novo..." – pensou.

Após se arrumarem, Heero e Duo encontraram-se no restaurante de frutos do mar. Eles olharam com atenção os restaurantes e resolveram escolher um restaurante vegetariano. Eles entraram e sentaram-se, começando a conversar animadamente enquanto olhavam o cardápio.

OoO

Do outro lado do navio, Quatre estava completamente seduzido por Miliardo, mas ele sentia que o empresário era muito sacana, apesar de tentar ser um Romeu o tempo todo. Sabia que suas palavras não eram verdadeiras, mas ele era tão lindo que Quatre não se importava com o que ele dizia.

- "Ele acha que eu sou bobo. Mas vou agir como o Duo, ou pelo menos tentar. Ficar em compromisso" – pensou, sentindo uma excitação no seu interior.

- O que acha de irmos para meu quarto? Eu gostaria de mostrar para você essa coleção que eu tenho.

- "Ok, o que o Duo diria? Eu vou imitá-lo" – pensou, lembrando-se das vezes que ouvia Duo flertar – eu vou adorar conhecer seu quarto e mais ainda o seu anfitrião – disse, com um sorriso de canto – "será que eu fiz certo?".

Miliardo abriu um pouco seus olhos, adorando ouvir aquela direta, ele levantou-se e começou a ser acompanhado por Quatre que conversava com ele sobre outros assuntos, sem deixar de notar os olhares que Miliardo lançava ao seu corpo.

Quando chegaram no corredor da primeira classe, Quatre admirou o local, mas diferentemente de Duo, não mostrou nenhuma excitação. Havia notado a arrogância de Miliardo e não queria aumentar seu ego de forma alguma. Ele entrou no quarto e caminhou até a janela da varanda, observando as estrelas.

- Quer ver a coleção? – indagou, caminhando até o bar, abrindo uma garrafa de vinho.

- Não – disse secamente – "ai, que frio na barriga. E agora? O que eu faço? Calma Quatre, você consegue" – pensou.

- Aceita uma taça de vinho? – indagou, olhando para o dorso daquele rapaz que o estava deixando louco de desejo.

- Aceito – disse, caminhando até Miliardo com passos lentos, sem deixar de olhá-lo – "Nossa, essas táticas de Duo realmente funcionam, ele está caidinho" – pensou, exibindo um sorriso em seguida.

Quatre pegou a taça e começou a beber lentamente, lembrando-se de como Duo movia seus dedos ao redor do copo em movimento circulares, que davam a entender outra coisa.

- "Acho que o Duo deveria dar aulas de educação sexual. Como seduzir pessoas sem medo" – pensou, adorando a idéia. Depois falaria para Duo.

Miliardo bebeu o vinho num único gole, sentindo um gostinho amargo em sua garganta, ele aproximou-se de Quatre, tocando nos seus fios aloirados, vendo aquele rosto que havia mudado da água para o vinho. Quatre parecia um garotinho inocente na piscina e agora estava tão diferente.

- Posso te beijar? – indagou.

- Que delicadeza – comentou – pode – disse em seguida, deixando Miliardo desconcertado. Aquela situação estava sendo maravilhosa para Quatre. Ele era tímido e sensível, mas estava descobrindo novas coisas naquele cruzeiro. Ele aprendia como se envolver sem deixar seu coração apaixonado.

Miliardo retirou a taça das mãos de Quatre e colocou no balcão, junto com a sua, ela tocou na face do loirinho e beijou seus lábios delicadamente, aos poucos sentiu a língua de Quatre mover-se com mais intensidade, dando mais intensidade ao beijo. Eles foram andando até a cama, começando a retirar suas roupas sem cerimônia.

Eles deitaram-se na cama e ficaram num amasso quente e apaixonado. Suas pernas roçavam-se uma na outra e seus braços tentavam agarrar o corpo do outro de forma desesperada. Suas respirações estavam agitadas e mal conseguiam respirar entre um beijo e outro.

Miliardo apertava as nádegas de seu amante e sentia que Quatre fazia o mesmo com ele. Aos poucos sua mão foi adentrando no vão entre as nádegas de Quatre, procurando aquela entrada que tanto lhe chamava a atenção. Quando passou seu dedo indicador por ali, sentiu as pernas de Quatre abrirem-se um pouco para lhe dar espaço.

Num curto espaço de tempo, Quatre moveu-se, empurrando Miliardo para trás, ficando em cima do loiro. Ele flexionou seus joelhos e inclinou-se para frente, capturando os lábios de Miliardo. Quanto a Miliardo, ele adorou a nova posição, pois assim tinha mais espaço para tocar Quatre e não demorou a fazê-lo, colocando um dedo dentro daquele corpo.

O loirinho sentiu o toque, dando um leve gemido, mas não parou de beijar a boca de seu amante. Seu beijo foi cessando até que resolveu descer sua língua pelo corpo de Miliardo, chegando no seu membro quente e pulsante. Quatre deu uma última olhada para Miliardo, que o observava com expectativa e depois abocanhou seu sexo.

Miliardo abriu a boca buscando mais ar, enquanto sentia seu membro ser chupado e beijado. As mãos de Quatre acariciavam seu testículo com delicadeza para não machucá-lo. Alguns gemidos abafados saíam pela garganta de Miliardo.

- Quatre... pare – pediu, suplicante. Era uma tortura imaginar que aquela boca não ia mais lhe dar aquela atenção, mas não podia gozar daquele jeito.

O loirinho parou com o que fazia, vendo que Miliardo havia franzido seu cenho, incomodando-se por ele ter largado seu membro. No entanto, Miliardo não ficou parado, ele puxou Quatre pelos ombros, deixando-o deitado em cima dele.

Com uma mão Miliardo segurou a base do seu membro e com sua outra mão foi guiando o loirinho para baixo, fazendo ele descer seu corpo até o membro de Miliardo que encostou na entrada do seu corpo. Quatre fechou os olhos e foi descendo lentamente até que sentiu a glande do membro de Miliardo adentrar no seu corpo.

Um lento vai-e-vem foi iniciado. Quatre movimentava-se para frente e para trás lentamente, sentindo Miliardo preenchê-lo por inteiro. Ora ele beijava a boca de Miliardo, ora empurrava seu corpo para trás com mais intensidade, ora gemia alto e ignorava completamente o homem a sua frente. Para Miliardo, tudo aquilo estava sendo maravilhoso, ele podia ver o tórax liso de Quatre e sua face que se modificava a todo instante em prazer. Quatre estava delirante e muito sedutor.

Miliardo abraçou o corpo de Quatre, impedindo-o de se mover. O loirinho o olhou indagando o motivo daquela parada e Miliardo moveu-se, invertendo as posições, ficando em cima de Quatre para voltá-lo a penetrá-lo com mais força desta vez.

O corpo de Quatre começou a se balançado para frente e para trás. Seus cabelos loiros espalhavam-se pela cama, seus olhos estavam abertos, olhando para a face concentrada de Miliardo. Quanto ao milionário, este estava amando ver cada expressão de Quatre, queria dar-lhe mais prazer e o fez, fechando sua mão no membro de Quatre, começando a masturbá-lo.

A cabeça de Quatre balançava de um lado para o outro, tentando conter a onda de prazer que lhe invadia. Seu corpo estava começando a ficar tenso e sentia uma onda elétrica correr por seu sangue. Seus gemidos eram cada vez mais altos, contrários dos de Miliardo que eram baixos e roucos.

Nesse ritmo incessante ambos pareciam duas máquinas no auge da sua produção. Miliardo acabou gozando no interior de seu novo amante, mas mesmo depois de obter o seu prazer máximo, ainda não havia conseguido fazer Quatre gozar. Ele saiu de dentro do loirinho e fechou sua boca naquele membro, chupando-o. E não demorou a Quatre despejar seu sêmen na boca de Miliardo.

Quando terminou, Miliardo deitou-se na cama, puxando Quatre para ficar junto ao seu corpo. Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, procurando respirar direito. Um sorriso de satisfação desenhou-se nos lábios de Quatre. No final não havia sido tão difícil como pensou e havia adorado ser acariciado daquele jeito.

O loirinho sentou-se na cama, chamando a atenção de Miliardo que estava com um olhar cansado.

- Aonde vai? – indagou.

- Eu vou indo, nos vemos por aí – disse, pegando suas roupas, começando vesti-las.

- Ah, tudo bem – disse, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama, observando Quatre se afastar.

- "Acho que eu posso provocar mais" – pensou, aproximando-se de Miliardo novamente, inclinando-se para frente e passando sua língua pelo seu lábio inferior, ele viu Miliardo fechar os olhos, esperando um beijo que não recebeu, pois Quatre afastou-se e saiu do quarto, sem dizer mais nada.

- Eu acho que me enganei... droga – falou baixinho consigo mesmo, olhando para seu membro que começou a despertar novamente.

Quatre andava pelo corredor com um olhar brilhante, ele estava muito animado com o que havia acontecido. Miliardo podia ser o maior cafajeste do pedaço, mas sabia ser carinhoso na cama e Quatre não deixou seus sentimentos interferirem.

- Quatre!

O loirinho olhou para trás, vendo que era seu amigo Duo que corria até ele, Heero estava logo atrás com um olhar impaciente. Quatre não agüentou e começou a rir, ele puxou Duo pela mão e saiu correndo com ele, fugindo de Heero que correu atrás deles, mas parou ao ver que eles viraram uma esquina, fugindo.

- Quatre, o que foi? – indagou, quando eles pararam de correr.

- Nós dormimos – disse baixinho, ficando envergonhado em seguida.

- Mesmo? Mas... você está gostando dele?

- Não, eu apenas quis dormir e dormi! Eu agi que nem você havia me dito para agir uma vez, sem deixar meu coração entrar! Eu adorei Duo, foi maravilhoso, e eu queria de novo, mas fingi que nem liguei e sai do quarto – disse, fazendo Duo ficar perplexo.

- Esse é um novo Quatre que nasceu! Eu estou tão feliz. Quatre eu não vou mentir, tem vezes que dá vontade de ficar com a pessoa, mas você tem que superar isso e agir friamente ou vai se machucar – disse – eu estou tão feliz por você. E o cara era gatíssimo. Parabéns.

- Ai, eu acho que não vamos poder conversar agora – disse, apontando para o lado, onde Heero apareceu – ele grudou em você.

- Ah, oi Heero! – o cumprimentou inocentemente.

- Por que saíram correndo? – indagou.

- Porque o Quatre é louco – disse, rindo alto.

- Podem ir, mas volte para dormir comigo hoje, Duo. Eu não quero ficar sozinho naquele quarto. Perdão Heero – disse, olhando em seguida para Heero que odiou aquele pedido.

- Ah, o Heero vai entender, não é mesmo? – comentou, olhando para Heero.

- Tudo bem – disse, num tom baixo e mal humorado.

Quatre afastou-se dos dois antes que Heero lhe batesse e Duo não percebeu o olhar de Heero para cima do seu amigo, ele estava encantado com o modo que Quatre havia amadurecido nesse campo.

- Duo. Vamos para o meu quarto?

- Hum, eu já imagino o que você quer – disse, olhando para os lados, vendo se não tinha ninguém por perto para dar um beijo rápido nos lábios de Heero.

- Vamos?

- Claro, pois não posso negar que não quero – comentou, dando uma piscada safada para Heero.

- Adoro pessoas diretas – comentou, sorrindo com satisfação.

Os dois caminharam lentamente pelo navio, observando algumas coisas, mas nenhum deles conseguia esconder a ansiedades. Logo estavam no corredor da primeira classe. Heero foi indo até o quarto com Duo, quando chegaram, Heero prensou o americano na parece lhe dando vários beijinhos na nuca, depois continuou o seu trajeto até a cama.

- Que apressado – comentou, rindo baixinho.

Heero colocou Duo na cama e depois subiu em cima dele lhe enchendo de beijos mais fortes no pescoço que agora ficara meio avermelhado. As mãos do japonês começavam a descer pelas pernas do americano, viu que ele não estava gostando da sua posição.

Duo se remexeu, Heero deu espaço para que ele ficasse de barriga para cima. Ele ficou perdido nos seus olhos violetas, e se aproximou dele lhe dando um leve beijo nos lábios, bem calmo e singelo. Sentiu as mãos de Duo descerem por suas costas, ele soltou um longo suspiro descendo seus lábios para o pescoço do americano. As mãos de Duo agarram a barra da regata de Heero e a puxou para cima despindo o japonês, depois levou suas mãos até a calça do rapaz que o ajudou a retirar.

Heero sorriu para Duo, depois começou a despi-lo, não levou muito tempo suas roupas já estavam jogadas no chão. Agora as suas peles deslizavam um pela outra sentindo suas maciez. Num movimento rápido Duo inverte as posições ficando por cima, sorriu para Heero, este apenas fechou os olhos sabendo que não teria forças para discutir.

Os lábios de Duo trataram de cuidar do pescoço de Heero lhe dando fortes chupadas, sua língua sentia o gosto daquela pele tão adorável; suas mãos escorregavam por seu corpo, o explorando, o apertando, massageando-o, até que resolve esquentar mais as coisas. Os baixos gemidos de Heero tornam-se mais fortes quando sente seu sexo ser envolvido pelas hábeis mãos do seu amante, viu o sorriso safado de Duo.

Duo começou a masturbá-lo lentamente, sem pressa ou força alguma, sabia que deixaria o japonês louco com isso. Fechou seus dentes no mamilo rosado de Heero, sua língua passava sobre eles sentindo como estava ficando duros de excitação, depois partiu para o outro mamilo fazendo o mesmo processo lentamente. Enquanto isso Heero afundava sua cabeça no colchão, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente pela respiração pesada.

Duo desceu sua língua pelo abdome de Heero lambendo toda aquela parte, parecia que estava dando um banho no seu amante, ele enfiou sua língua no umbigo do japonês fazendo ele murmurar algo inaudível. Sua mão apertava o saco de Heero sentindo sua textura, parou de masturbá-lo quando sua boca chegou até seu membro, sorriu para o japonês que havia se apoiado nos cotovelos para observá-lo. Depois voltou sua atenção para seu membro que já se mostrava bastante duro, mas não o suficiente, Duo pensava.

Abriu sua boca lentamente introduzindo o membro de Heero na sua boca, deu umas mordidas de leve enquanto enfiava todo seu pênis, deu umas fortes chupadas e depois o retirou novamente para dar rápidas lambidas pela extensão, sentiu a mão de Heero se fechar no seu cabelo, sabia o que ele queria. Tratou de colocar o membro novamente em sua boca, agora o chupava com força, e Heero o guiava pela mão fazendo Duo não parar.

A mão do americano massageava o seu saco lentamente, deixando Heero ainda mais excitado. O japonês via seu sexo sumir e aparecer dentro da boca de Duo, aquilo era prazeroso demais, logo, logo acabaria gozando, entretanto não queria fazer isso ali, mas sim dentro de Duo.

- Pare... Duo... Já chega – pediu, mas o americano não parou – hei... Está me ouvindo?

Puxou a cabeça de Duo para trás, olhou para os lábios avermelhados do americano, via seus cabelos castanhos caírem por seus olhos, era lindo demais. Puxou-o para si lhe dando um forte beijo, sua mão descia pela linha das suas costas até chegas as suas nádegas as apertando com força, passou seu dedo no vão delas sentindo como ali estava quente, pressionou seu dedo até o buraco de Duo lentamente arrancando um gemido do próprio. Continuou a penetração com seu dedo até entrar totalmente nele, ficou massageando seu dedo dentro do americano até sentir ele se acalmar, retirou seu dedo e colocou outro fazendo ele gemer mais forte.

Duo já rebolava nas mãos de Heero, queria mais que aquilo. Sentia um frio gostoso correr por sua barriga, procurou os lábios de Heero lhe dando um forte beijo que lhe foi igualmente recebido.

Os dedos de Heero deixaram Duo sobre um gemido de protesto dele, o segurou pela cintura sentando o americano sobre ele. Sentiu os braços de Duo envolverem o seu pescoço, olhou para seus olhos que brilhavam de desejo, viu suas bochechas avermelhadas e sua face pálida suada, sabia que devia estar assim também.

Ajeitou o americano em cima dele com cuidado, segurou seu membro o guiando até a sua entrada, enquanto Duo descia lentamente deixando-se penetrar. Fechou os olhos com força sentindo aquele pênis grande e grosso o rasgar, entretanto continuou a descer cada vez mais fazendo Heero entrar por inteiro nele. Quando se sentou todo em Heero, este lhe encheu de beijos pela sua face suada, depois agarrou a cintura de Duo com as duas mãos e começou a movimentá-lo para cima e para baixo, a principio devagar, mas à medida que o tempo passava os movimentos ficavam mais rápidos e fortes.

Gemidos, sussurros e gritos preenchiam o vazio do quarto, os dois corpos movimentavam-se como um único corpo na cama, a luz do luar batia nos seus corpos suados os deixando mais claros e brilhantes.

O vai e vem ficou mais forte e rápido, Duo agarrava-se a Heero com força, e este estava explodindo de prazer ao sentir seu pênis ser esmagado por aquele corpo tão quente e fechado. Sentia que Duo contraia seu ânus para que ele sentisse mais prazer ainda, levou sua das suas mãos ao sexo do americano o bombeando à medida que o estocava. Não agüentando mais Duo se agarra com mais força a Heero deixando marcas vermelhas nas suas costas, acabou por gozar na sua mão. Sentindo que Duo gozara levou sua mão lambuzada por seu sêmen até sua boca onde sua língua sorveu aquele líquido branco, sorriu ao sentir aquele gosto tão querido.

Continuou a estocá-lo mais rápido ao sentir seu orgasmo chegando, sentiu um calor subir por seu corpo, e já tremia em leves espasmos, quando viu já havia soltado toda sua semente dentro do americano junto com um longo e forte gemido que ecoou pelo quarto.

Ambos se olham e trocam um beijo apaixonado, depois caem na cama, Duo por cima de Heero. Os braços de Heero envolveram o corpo de Duo, sentindo como ele estava suado.

- Ah, eu não queria sair daqui – murmurou.

- Não saia, então – Heero disse baixinho, dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Eu tenho que ir ver o Quatre – disse.

- Duo, vocês moram juntos?

- Não, mas somos vizinhos – respondeu – por quê?

- Curiosidade.

- Não tem ciúme dele, não é mesmo?

- Por que teria? – indagou, com irritação por Duo conseguir ler seus pensamentos tão facilmente.

- Está certo – disse meio desconfiado.

Duo afastou-se com muito custo de Heero e ainda por cima teve que se desviar das mãos de Heero que tentava puxá-lo de volta para a cama. Quando se afastou o suficiente, seu corpo tremeu de frio, sentindo falta do calor de Heero, ele começou a se vestir em silêncio.

- Vamos tomar café junto amanhã? – Heero indagou.

- Sim – disse com um doce sorriso – eu adoraria.

- Eu te espero na mesma mesa de hoje.

- Que horas?

- Umas oito horas – disse.

- Ah, que cedo Heero – reclamou, aproximando-se do japonês.

- Quero aproveitar o último dia – sussurrou.

Duo inclinou-se e beijou a boca de Heero carinhosamente, sendo correspondido, aos poucos ele foi se afastando, saindo do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele para depois se encostar a ela, como se não agüentasse mais seu próprio peso. Ele estava apaixonado. Era terrível!

Após arranjar um pouco de força, Duo começou a caminhar pelo corredor, sentindo seu coração ser sufocado. Ele entrou no seu quarto sendo recebido por Quatre que começava a falar animadamente de sua experiência.

A noite foi passando e os dois cansaram de conversar resolvendo dormir um pouco. Já era madrugada e levantariam dentro de poucas horas.

As horas passaram rapidamente e o sol nasceu com todo seu esplendor. O despertador do quarto tocou e Duo e Quatre abriram seus olhos lentamente, sentindo os raios solares adentrarem pelo quarto. Eles estavam com sono, mas só de pensar que era o último dia naquele paraíso, eles deixaram a preguiça de lado e levantaram. Eram sete horas da manhã, Duo saiu correndo para o banheiro e Quatre começou a arrumar suas malas enquanto Duo estava no banheiro.

O americano saiu do banheiro, com um short jeans e uma camiseta clara, ele estava escovando os dentes, enquanto observava Quatre arrumando as coisas, logo ele voltou para enxaguar a boca. Quatre entrou no banheiro logo em seguida e Duo resolveu seguir o exemplo de seu amigo, arrumando suas coisas, deixando para fora a bermuda para entrar na piscina, e coisas do tipo.

- Quatre, eu vou tomar café com o Heero, hoje – disse, dando duas batidas na porta do banheiro.

- Eu imaginei, pode ir indo – disse com uma voz mais alta.

- Você vai se encontrar com aquele cara? – indagou.

- Acho que não, mas não se preocupe, Duo. Aproveite seu último dia com Heero. Afinal você nunca mais o verá novamente – disse.

Duo abaixou a cabeça entristecido, ele pegou sua carteira e saiu do quarto com passos lentos e desanimados, quando viu que já estava no horário, ele acelerou os passos e entrou no restaurante, procurando Heero com o olhar, vendo que ele estava sentado numa mesa redonda.

- Bom dia – Heero o cumprimentou, quando Duo sentou-se na cadeira a sua frente.

- Bom dia – sorriu – como foi sua noite?

- Boa – disse, pegando uma xícara com chá, sorvendo alguns goles.

- Hoje... vejamos... e eu vou querer – começou a falar, pegando o cardápio – vou comer o número seis – disse, olhando para os itens do café da manhã. Ele chamou o garçom e fez seu pedido que chegou dentro de poucos minutos, para a felicidade de Duo que estava morrendo de fome.

- Hoje terá uma festa de despedida – Heero comentou – quer ir?

- Óbvio que sim – disse, abrindo um largo sozinho, enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

- Será às três horas, e às seis horas o navio terá chegado ao destino final – disse.

- Que rápido – comentou – mas esses dias foram ótimos todos esses dias, não é mesmo?

- Sim – disse secamente, voltando a tomar seu café.

- Heero, o que vai fazer depois que sair daqui? – indagou, com um pouco de receio da resposta.

- Não sei – disse, olhando para o garçom, pedindo a conta, pois ambos já haviam terminado de comer a um tempo.

Duo observou Heero pegar a conta e antes de falar alguma coisa, Heero ergueu-se e caminhou até o caixa, pagando, estranhando que Duo não veio atrás dele, querendo pagar sua parte. Na verdade Duo estava sem muita vontade de ir contra os desejos de Heero, ele queria ter um dia proveitoso e sem briga. Por quê não aceitar uma gentileza?

Os dois saíram do restaurante, Heero ficou animado com o gesto de Duo, ele já estava se preparando para iniciar uma discussão sem sentido, mas o americano havia deixado ele em paz. Os dois começaram a andar pelo navio, vendo as preparações para a festa que teria um buffet por conta do navio para todos os hóspedes.

- Quer ir a piscina? – indagou Heero.

- Eu queria jogar sinuca no salão, você topa? – indagou.

- Pode ser. Mas não sei jogar muito bem – disse.

- Tudo bem, eu esmago você de qualquer jeito – disse, abrindo um largo sorriso provocativo, começando a andar na direção do salão, aproximando-se da mesa de sinuca que estava vazia.

Os dois começaram a jogar enquanto conversavam, Heero não jogava mal, mas não chegava aos pés do americano que fazia jogadas perfeitas. Após dois jogos, eles pararam um pouco. Eles sentaram num banco de madeira e ficaram olhando para alguns rapazes que estavam jogando sinuca em um canto.

- Quer beber algo? – Heero indagou, olhando para o bar que estava aberto.

- Não, obrigado – disse – você bebe de manhã? Digo... são dez horas ainda.

- Sim, algum problema? – indagou, parecendo irritado.

- Nenhum – disse, sentindo receio de comentar.

Heero levantou-se e caminhou até o bar, pedindo um copo de whisky para o atendente. Ele voltou a se sentar ao lado de Duo, com a bebida em suas mãos.

- Quer? – ofereceu.

- Não, obrigado. Detesto whisky – disse.

- Mesmo? – indagou surpreso.

- Sim. Não gosto mesmo.

Heero sorriu e continuou a saborear sua bebida, voltando a conversar com Duo que sugeriu saírem dali, irem visitar a piscina, pois o sol estava muito quente e agora seria perfeito. Os dois saíram do salão de jogos e foram para seus respectivos quartos, trocarem-se para logo depois se encontrarem na piscina oval, onde tudo começou.

Quatre estava dentro da piscina e para a surpresa de Duo e Heero ele estava conversando animadamente com ninguém mais que Trowa, que parecia estar se divertindo com o loirinho e junto deles havia Miliardo.

- O Quatre está podendo, hein! – Duo comentou, dando uma cotovelada em Heero, que apenas observou o trio.

Heero e Duo entraram na piscina e ficaram afastados do trio, mas Duo logo sentiu curiosidade e se aproximou deles, entrando na conversa, adorando saber que Quatre estava se divertindo. Trowa não tinha segundas intenções com o loirinho, como ele havia dito anteriormente, ele gostava da companhia de Quatre e nada mais. No entanto, Miliardo era diferente, ele estava dando várias indiretas para Quatre que o ignorava, mas por dentro o loirinho estava se derretendo.

A hora do almoço chegou, eles resolveram almoçar todos juntos. O tempo ia passando cada vez mais rápido para a infelicidade de Duo e Heero que queriam paralisar o tempo. Eles foram num restaurante diferente, obviamente não existiam muitas escolhas, mas ainda não tinham ido ao restaurante japonês.

Eles sentaram numa grande mesa redonda, pois nenhum deles estava interessado em sentar no chão, que parecia ser muito desconfortável. Ao poucos a mesa ficou cheia de shashimis de salmão e peixe prego. A casa havia oferecido uma garrafa de saquê para eles, para agradar os milionários certamente.

- Onde você mora, Miliardo? – Duo indagou, curioso.

- Na colônia L1 – disse.

- Ah, todo mundo mora lá! Que mundo pequeno! – Duo exclamou, encostando-se melhor na cadeira.

- Eu não sabia que vocês moravam lá – Miliardo disse, parecendo surpreso, olhando para Quatre que havia feito mistério de onde morava esse tempo todo para Miliardo. Era mais um joguinho de sedução que o loirinho havia descoberto ao longo do tempo. Nunca deixe seus amantes saberem de tudo, deixe-os curiosos e eles ficarão loucos atrás de respostas.

- Isso porque L1 tem as maiores empresas – Heero comentou – existia um plano de evacuar os cidadãos e deixar a colônia somente para funcionários e empresas.

- Ah, que terrível – Quatre comentou baixinho – eu adoro aquele lugar.

- O projeto foi cancelado por motivos políticos – Trowa comentou, tranqüilizando o loirinho, que respirou aliviado.

Os quatro continuaram conversando até que não agüentaram mais ficar sentados naquele restaurante. Eles saíram e os preparativos para a grande festa de despedida estavam prontos, já eram quase três horas e muitos músicos subiam ao palco para olhar os instrumentos, testando-os, avisando os técnicos de som sobre possíveis erros.

- Daqui a pouco iremos chegar em terra – Miliardo comentou – vamos aproveitar ao máximo então – concluiu, olhando de canto para Quatre, que resolveu ignorá-lo, comentando alguma coisa com Duo.

Heero deu um jeitinho de arrastar Duo para longe daquele trio, ele ficou num canto com o americano, conversando sobre diversos assuntos, apaixonando-se ainda mais por aquele rapaz que o estava tirando do sério desde o momento que o havia tocado na danceteria. Duo era um vício e sem remédio.

A festa começou e todos os hóspedes ficaram no grande salão da recepção aproveitando o delicioso buffet que o navio ofereceu. A comida era deliciosa. Pelo preço do cruzeiro não era difícil oferecer um serviço tão eficiente e agradável aos hóspedes, que ao longo do tempo Quatre e Duo descobriram que eram no mínimo classes médias alta. Diferentemente deles que ficaram muito tempo fazendo uma gorda poupança para estar naquele lugar.

Após a festa os hóspedes daquele luxuoso navio foram instruídos a prepararem suas coisas para partir, pois estavam próximos à costa. O navio aproximava-se a uma velocidade média, mas ao longe já era possível avistar a terra e algumas gaivotas voavam pela região.

Duo foi até seu quarto, sendo seguido de Heero que conversava sobre alguma coisa com o americano, entretanto Duo não lhe dava muita atenção, ele estava triste por suas férias terem acabado. Eles entraram no quarto e Heero encostou-se na parede, observando Duo arrumar suas coisas.

- E você não vai arrumar suas malas? – Duo indagou.

- Meus empregados cuidam disso – disse secamente.

- Ah, que chique – sorriu, fechando sua mala com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Quatre parece ter arrumado tudo – Heero comentou, olhando para três malas que estavam encostadas na parede.

- Quatre é metódico – comentou – nada escapa do seu olhar. Ele sempre está um passo a frente.

- Acho que é isso, Heero – disse, fazendo o japonês olhá-lo com atenção.

Duo caminhou até ele, abraçando seu corpo, afundando sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, dando-lhe um beijo na região para depois sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Acho que é adeus.

Heero abraçou o corpo a frente, ficando em silêncio. Aquilo estava se tornando um pesadelo, Heero pensou que ia conseguir controlar seus sentimentos, mas não estava nem conseguindo fazer suas mãos pararem de tremer.

- Acho melhor você ir indo, eu tenho que terminar de arrumar as coisas aqui – disse, desejando que Heero fosse embora logo, antes que não se agüentasse mais e chorasse ali mesmo, na sua frente.

Eles ficaram abraçados por um tempo indeterminado até que a porta do quarto se abre e Quatre encontra os dois amantes abraçados. O loirinho ia sair do quarto, mas Duo o chamou, fazendo-o voltar.

- Eu vou indo – Heero disse, afastando-se rapidamente do americano, sem sequer olhá-lo nos olhos, passando reto por Quatre, saindo daquele lugar antes que desmoronasse.

Quatre fechou a porta e olhou para Duo que bateu suas costas contra a parede, começando a cair lentamente no chão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. O loirinho correu até seu amigo, não entendendo o que havia acontecido.

- Vocês brigaram? – indagou, tocando na cabeça de Duo.

O americano não respondeu, ele abraçou Quatre com força e desatou-se a chorar no ombro, sendo acariciado por Quatre que achou melhor ficar quieto, sem tirar conclusões precipitadas.

- Duo, nós temos que ir – Quatre disse ao ouvir alguns empregados passarem pelo corredor, avisando que o navio estava em terra – vai lavar esse rosto.

Duo levantou em silêncio e foi até o banheiro, começando a lavar seu rosto e quando finalmente parou de chorar, saiu do banheiro, onde havia um empregado do navio ajudando a carregar as malas. Eles seguiram o homem devidamente uniformizados, Quatre andava ao lado de Duo, olhando-o a todo instante.

- O que houve?

- Nada... eu... só me apaixonei – disse baixinho, assustando seu amigo.

Desde quando o formoso Duo Maxwell ficava apaixonado por um amante de viagens? Quatre não sabia responder, pois foram raras as vezes que Duo realmente havia ficado apaixonado por alguém.

- Ah, Duo... eu sinto muito – disse, tocando no ombro do seu amigo, olhando sua face entristecida.

- Acontece, mas eu vou esquecer – disse – afinal foram apenas cinco dias.

- Sim, isso mesmo – disse, dando um tapa de leve nas costas de Duo.

Eles saíram do navio lentamente, vendo que havia muita confusão do lado de fora, havia muitos carros e pessoas se abraçando, chorando de saudades. Duo e Quatre olharam para os lados, procurando com atenção algum táxi que estivesse livre.

- Ali tem um, Duo – Quatre disse, apontando para uma esquina.

Duo olhou para os lados mais uma vez, procurando encontrar Heero no meio daquela confusão, mas não conseguiu. E talvez fosse melhor não encontrá-lo novamente, ele foi andando atrás de Quatre carregando suas malas e mais uma de Quatre, chegando até o taxista que sorriu ao ver a freguesia.

- Aeroporto, por favor – Quatre disse.

Duo sentou-se no banco de trás com as malas e ficou olhando para o navio pela janela, sentindo vontade de sair correndo daqui antes que morresse de tanta tristeza. O taxista deu partida do carro e eles se afastaram do local lentamente, pois havia muito trânsito. Eles demoraram cerca de uma hora para chegar ao aeroporto, eles pagaram a corrida com o motorista e pegaram suas passagens que já estavam reservadas para o vôo das oito horas.

- São sete e meia, vamos indo até o portão de embarque para não ficarmos procurando depois – Quatre disse, começando a se informar onde seria o embarque.

Duo apenas o seguia em silêncio, deixando Quatre incomodado com aquele semblante triste, mas não comentou. Eles ficaram perto do portão de embarque até que viram que estava na hora de embarcar, acompanhando a pequena fila que surgiu, entrando na espaçonave que os levariam para a colônia L1.

Horas mais tarde, a espaçonave chegou ao seu destino sem muitos problemas. Apenas pegaram uma pequena turbulência ao entrar em contato com a atmosfera terrestre, mas nada que fossem tão preocupantes. Quatre e Duo estavam na rua com suas malas, procurando o carro de Duo. Depois de mais de duas horas chegaram em casa, um apartamento de tijolos sujos e velhos, eles estacionaram o carro na rua mesmo, pois o prédio não tinha estacionamento.

Duo pegou a chave que estava na sua bagagem de mão e destravou a grande porta de metal, empurrando-a com força. Eles fecharam a porta quando entraram e começaram a subir três pequenos degraus, para depois se aproximar de um grande lance de escadas. Duo morava no terceiro andar e Quatre no segundo. Não havia elevador por ser um pequeno prédio de quatro andares.

Após deixarem as malas no apartamento de Quatre, o loirinho ajudou Duo levar as malas até seu apartamento.

- Em casa – Quatre comentou.

- Ah, sim – disse, num tom nostálgico.

- Duo... por favor, anime-se. Foi tudo tão maravilhoso – disse.

- Sim, tem razão, Quatre – sorriu, lembrando-se dos raros sorrisos de Heero – eu deveria estar feliz, mas não estou. Acho que logo vai passar.

- Eu vou deixar você descansar. E tenho que desfazer minhas as minhas malas também, tem muita roupa molhada e você faça o mesmo. Depois eu passo aqui – disse.

- Sim, eu vou tomar um banho e dormir um pouco.

- Primeiro as malas – disse com severidade.

Duo sorriu e resolveu concordar. Quando Quatre foi embora, ele começou a colocar a roupa suja na máquina de lavar, ligando-a imediatamente, e levando as roupas que ele não usou até seu armário.

Quando terminou de arrumar as coisas, Duo jogou-se no sofá da sala e ficou em silêncio. Seu apartamento era muito diferente do luxuoso navio, mas era bem arrumado para um solteiro. Ele tinha uma sala grande, onde havia um sofá vermelho e uma mesa redonda com quatro lugares. Havia uma televisão e um aparelho de som. Uma cozinha pequena, um banheiro pequeno com um Box de vidro. E seu quarto que tinha uma cama de casal, um guarda-roupa embutido na parede e uma escrivaninha onde tinha um computador.

Duo estava começando a pegar no sono quando um som estridente o faz retornar a realidade, ele sentar-se assustado no sofá e olha para os lados, procurando entender o que era aquilo. Ele olhou para o seu celular em cima da mesa, que estava vibrando e tocando. Num pulo, ele pegou o aparelho, vendo que havia recebido uma mensagem.

"_23:10. Mensagem: Chegou bem em casa? De: Heero + 00012121"._

Continua...

O que estão achando dessa fanfiction? Acharam que eu ia acabar assim do nada? Eu tenho um lado romântico também, apesar das pessoas dizerem que isso não existe em Leona-EBM.

Comentário são bem vindos. Incentivam sabe? Depois você pensa. Puxa! Eu gostava daquela escritora, por que será que ela não escreve mais? Bom, comentários me trazem inspiração.

As mensagens irão continuar? Duo e Heero irão se encontrar novamente? Descubra isso no próximo capítulo dessa história alucinante. E vocês gostaram do presentinho que eu deixei para Quatre? Miliardo ou Zechs é realmente maravilhoso. Não sabe comentar? Vai até o final da história e vai encontrar o seguinte:

"**Submit Reviews"** e vai ter um botão do lado escrito: **"GO".** Aperte o **"GO" **e vai aparecer uma janela, você escreve o comentário e clica em "**Submit Review"** . Fim! Estou explicando, porque muitas pessoas me disseram que não comentam porque não sabem.


	4. Voltando das Férias

Por Leona-EBM

Por Leona-EBM

**O Cruzeiro da Luxúria**

**Capítulo IV**

**Voltando das Férias**

"_23:10. Mensagem: Chegou bem em casa? De: Heero + 00012121"._

Duo se amaldiçoou por não ter créditos no seu celular para retornar a mensagem, ele saiu correndo indo até seu computador. Ele tinha o limite de mandar três mensagens através do computador para qualquer celular.

- Liga logo! – disse para a máquina que processava os dados lentamente. Quando Duo conseguiu se conectar a Internet, ele foi até a página de sua provedora e começou a escrever a mensagem.

"_Cheguei quase agora. Esqueceu que eu não tenho créditos? Estou mandando mensagem pelo site. Posso mandar apenas três. E você chegou bem no seu jatinho particular? Brincadeira. Até, Duo"._

Duo enviou a mensagem e ficou olhando para o seu celular com aflição, esperando alguma resposta. O tempo foi passando e Duo achou melhor desistir, ele levantou-se e foi até o banheiro para tomar seu banho. Quando terminou seu banho, secou os seus cabelos com o secador e saiu usando uma calça de pano azul marinho e uma camiseta do mesmo tecido da cor branca, ele aproximou-se da escrivaninha vendo que tinha duas novas mensagens.

"_00:01. Mensagem: Como adivinhou que eu tinha um jatinho particular? Brincadeira. Cheguei faz tempo. De: Heero + 00012121"._

_Segunda mensagem:_

"_00:03. Mensagem: Eu... queria ter te visto de novo. De: Heero + 00012121"._

O coração de Duo encheu-se de alegria com aquelas duas mensagens, ele sentou-se na frente do computador que já estava ligado e começou a digitar outra mensagem.

"_Eu também queria ter te visto. Como adivinhei do jatinho? Não te imagino num avião com outros passageiros. Quem pode, pode! Boa noite"._

Duo enviou a mensagem e ficou olhando para o seu aparelho, recendo outra mensagem, deixando-o mais ansioso ainda.

"_00:25 Mensagem: Não posso tudo, infelizmente. De: Heero + 00012121"._

Os dedos de Duo voaram até seu teclado, para digitar sua última mensagem, pensando muito bem no que ia escrever.

- "Calma, Duo. Pense..." – pensou consigo mesmo e começou a digitar a última mensagem.

"_É terceira mensagem. Claro que você pode tudo! Rs... não brinque comigo. Boa noite e durma bem, querido Heero"._

Duo enviou a mensagem, desejando escrever mais coisas, mas tinha um limite de palavras a utilizar para sua infelicidade. Ele ficou olhando para o seu aparelho que logo respondeu a mensagem.

"_00:28 Mensagem: Boa noite. De: Heero + 00012121"._

- Somente um mísero boa noite... – Duo falou desanimado, desligando seu computador, e caminhando até sua cama, jogando-se nela, abraçando seu travesseiro e colocando seu celular ao lado.

Os olhos violetas começaram a sumir pelo fechar das pálpebras; o sono começava a levar Duo aos poucos até que ele não agüentou mais e dormiu ao lado de seu celular.

No dia seguinte, Duo abriu os olhos vendo o despertador de seu quarto. Ele havia ficado ligado à semana inteira, pois havia esquecido de desligá-lo. Eram seis horas da manhã. Duo levantou-se e olhou para seu celular que não havia novas mensagens. Ele levantou-se e caminhou até o despertador, desligando-o.

- De volta a rotina! – gritou, espreguiçando – preciso sair para ver emprego – disse em seguida consigo mesmo.

Duo levantou-se e começou a se arrumar, ele vestiu uma calça jeans preta, um par de sapatos da mesma cor e uma camisa branca. Ele colocou um casaco leve da cor vermelha e foi até a cozinha, tomando um copo de leite e saindo rapidamente de casa.

O carro de Duo demorou a ligar, mas quando ligou, Duo saiu rapidamente indo até o centro da colônia, onde havia várias agências de emprego. Ele estacionou seu carro na rua e adentrou num grande prédio, onde já havia uma grande fila de espera para pegar uma mísera senha para ser atendido. Felizmente Duo conseguiu pegar sua senha, e sentou-se num dos bancos de plástico ao lado de várias pessoas que desejavam um emprego.

Duo olhou para sua senha e depois olhou para o grande painel de centro vendo que estava no número cinqüenta, sendo que ele era o número seiscentos.

- Pelo visto vai demorar... – resmungou – mas é sempre assim.

Duo pegou seu MP3 e colocou seus fones de ouvidos, ele fechou os olhos e começou a ouvir um pouco de rock antigo, deixando-se levar pelo som, cochilando naquela cadeira. E ficou assim por uma hora até que sentiu suas costas começarem a doer, Duo abriu os olhos e viu que já estava no número trezentos. Ele bocejou e levantou-se, indo até um bebedouro.

- "Acho que eu vou almoçar..." – pensou, saindo do prédio, indo até o outro lado da rua, em um boteco que lhe chamou a atenção. Duo sentou-se numa mesa de metal e olhou para o cardápio que ficava numa folha de sulfite, vendo os pratos do dia.

- Que diferença do cruzeiro... – pensou em voz alta, olhando ao redor – que saudades. Ah! Como eu queria ser rico...

Duo escolheu seu prato e chamou uma garçonete mau humorada que anotou seus pedidos e se afastou. O almoço chegou rapidamente, Duo começou e pagou, voltando ao prédio, vendo que estava próximo ao seu número.

Duas horas mais tarde, Duo foi finalmente chamado, sentando-se ao lado de uma moça muito simpática que começou a pegar seus dados, perguntando tudo a respeito de Duo para indicá-lo para uma vaga.

- Duo, você gostaria de trabalhar como digitador numa empresa ao sul, ganhando seiscentos reais por mês? – indagou a moça.

- Não tem outra coisa? – indagou com desânimo – seiscentos é muito pouco.

- Hum... Qual o seu nível de conhecimento em computadores?

- Avançado – disse rapidamente.

- Para essa vaga é necessário ter disponibilidade noturna, fica ao norte da colônia e o salário é de mil reais. Existe um processo seletivo para hoje a tarde. Você estaria interessado? – indagou, olhando para Duo.

Duo ficou um pouco pensativo e resolveu aceitar. Ele recebeu um formulário, onde ele deixou alguns dados. A moça lhe entregou o endereço do lugar e um certificado que ele havia conseguido informações da vaga através daquela agência.

Duo levantou-se, exibindo um sorriso de agradecimento a moça que lhe sorriu e desejou boa sorte. Ele afastou-se do lugar, olhando para o papel na sua mão, vendo o endereço e o nome da empresa.

- "Sandroc Corporation... nunca ouvi falar..." – pensou, caminhando pelas calçadas, indo até seu carro, adentrando e procurando pensar como chegaria na empresa – "o processo seletivo é daqui três horas. Vamos indo..." – pensou em seguida.

Duo começou a andar pela cidade, perguntando para as pessoas o endereço que ele queria e quando finalmente achou, Duo viu que era um pequeno prédio de tijolos vermelhos, ele saiu do carro e tocou a campainha do local. Um jovem rapaz veio atendê-lo.

- Olá. No que posso ajudar? – indagou o rapaz.

- Aqui é a... Sandroc Corporation? – indagou, receoso.

- Ah, você veio para o processo seletivo? – indagou o rapaz.

- Sim – disse, com desânimo - "que espelunca!" – pensou em seguida.

- Entre, por favor. O processo irá começar daqui duas horas. Mas pode ficar aqui esperando – disse, abrindo mais a porta.

Duo adentrou no lugar e sentou-se próximo uma mesa que servia chá e café, ele tomou um pouco de chá e ficou lendo algumas revistas, desejando que o tempo passasse rapidamente.

Um tempo depois, mais quatro rapazes da mesma idade aparentemente adentraram no local e o processo seletivo foi iniciado. Demorou certa de duas horas, mas finalmente escolheram duas pessoas para preencherem a vaga e felizmente Duo foi escolhido pelo seu excelente desempenho e simpatia.

Duo e mais outro rapaz foram encaminhados para uma sala onde uma linda moça explicava mais sobre a vaga, os horários e o local de trabalho.

- Então não vai ser aqui? – Duo indagou.

- Claro que não. A Sandroc Corporation trabalha somente com o processo seletivo, nós não falamos o nome da empresa até o candidato ser escolhido, para não haver muitas pessoas interessadas somente no nome da empresa e sim mostrar seu verdadeiro interesse na vaga – disse secamente, pegando os currículos dos dois rapazes.

- Qual o nome da empresa? – o rapaz ao lado de Duo indagou.

- Wing Corporation! – disse.

Os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se, ele abriu a boca num misto de surpresa e medo. Seu coração parou uma batida. Então ele teria que trabalhar para a pessoa que estava em seus sonhos? Mas Heero obviamente nem pisava na empresa, provavelmente não o encontraria, mas deste jeito, jamais iria conseguir esquecê-lo.

Após resolverem tudo, Duo e o rapaz saíram do lugar conversando alegremente. Eles se separaram e Duo foi andando até seu carro, voltando imediatamente para casa, mais precisamente para o apartamento de Quatre. Onde Duo tocava a campainha sem parar.

- Duo? – Quatre indagou, abrindo a porta, vendo que o rapaz adentrou apressadamente, sentando-se na poltrona que ficava na sala.

- Arranjei um emprego – Duo disse.

- Que ótimo!! – Quatre gritou, correndo até Duo, dando-lhe um forte abraço, que foi muito bem recebido pelo americano.

- Adivinha aonde vou trabalhar? – indagou, afastando-se do abraço de Quatre.

Quatre ficou um pouco pensativo, ele mesmo não fazia idéia de qual empresa Duo havia conseguido o emprego. O loirinho fez um "não" com a cabeça, mostrando que não havia resposta.

- Wing Corporation! – disse, pausadamente, vendo a expressão surpresa de Quatre.

Quatre abriu sua boca e não conseguiu mais fechar. Os dois ficaram se olhando até que Quatre levantou-se rapidamente e começou a rir bem alto, deixando Duo encabulado com aquela atitude.

- Você vai ficar perto do Heero – disse o loirinho.

- Eu não sabia o nome da empresa – disse – eu... eu não sei se aceito.

- Claro que você aceita. O salário deve ser muito bom, e se você se sentir incomodado, você pede as contas. E mais, acho que Heero nem sequer vai pisar na empresa – disse o loirinho, sentando-se novamente ao lado de Duo.

Os dois ficaram conversando por um tempo, Quatre estava adorando deixar Duo encabulado, enquanto isso, Duo estava tentando convencer-se a si mesmo que Heero jamais ia descobri-lo.

Um tempo depois, Quatre fez um jantar simples. Macarronada com carne assada. Duo ajudou a fazer o jantar, apesar de estar muito distraído.

- E se ele me encontrar? – Duo indagou no meio do jantar.

- Você diz: "oi" – disse, rindo baixinho – Vamos Duo, você é a melhor pessoa para lidar com esse tipo de situação.

- Eu sei... – disse, passando o garfo pelo macarrão sem nenhuma vontade de comer – eu... estou ansioso também. Eu começo amanhã, eu entro as onze horas.

- Hum, boa sorte – disse, dando uma piscadinha para Duo.

Os dois continuaram conversando até que Duo resolveu voltar para seu apartamento, pois Quatre não parava de bocejar um segundo sequer. Quando chegou no seu apartamento, Duo retirou seu celular do bolso vendo que não havia nenhuma mensagem, ele o colocou em cima da escrivaninha e resolveu dormir, pois teria um dia cheio no dia seguinte.

Duo remexia-se na cama, ele não conseguia dormir, estava ansioso, entretanto as horas foram passando e ele finalmente caiu no sono, acordando depois das duas horas da tarde.

O corpo do americano estava cansado, ele rolou para a beira da cama e começou a caminhar até o banheiro, retirando suas roupas, jogando-as no cesto de roupa suja, adentrando no Box do chuveiro.

- "Hoje... ai... que ansiedade do inferno" – pensou, enquanto lavava seus cabelos – "será que eu irei encontrá-lo? Será que... ah! Deixa disso Duo, ele não vai naquela empresa. Ele disse que só ia às reuniões raramente".

Após um demorado banho, Duo apareceu no quarto com a toalha enrolada na cintura e começou a olhar para seu guarda-roupa, pegando uma calça jeans preta, um pouco justa ao corpo, uma camisa vermelha que chegava até seu quadril e um par de sapatos pretos. Duo colocou um relógio de pulso e fez uma trança no seu cabelo.

Duo olhou-se no espelho, vendo-se com atenção, sentindo-se atraente demais para o primeiro dia, mas só de pensar que pudesse ver Heero, isso o deixava animado. O relógio do quarto marcava cinco horas, Duo tinha que comer e pegar os documentos para ser registrado na empresa.

Na cozinha, Duo preparou um lanche com os suprimentos que ele tinha em casa, pois precisava fazer compras o quanto antes. Após se alimentar, ele fez um lanche para levar e resolveu começar a procurar seus documentos pessoais para levar a empresa, além de alguns certificados de cursos que ele havia feito.

Duo sentou-se no sofá da sala e começou a assistir um filme qualquer, tentando ficar mais distraído. Após assistir o filme, Duo resolveu começar a se preparar para o primeiro dia de trabalho. Já eram dez horas da noite, ele pegou seus documentos e seu lanche e saiu apressadamente.

O carro de Duo demorou a pegar como sempre, mas no final após muito esforço, o carro começou a andar pelas ruas da cidade, pegando um pouco de trânsito na região central, mas nada muito problemático.

Duo parou na frente da empresa, sentindo um arrepio no seu corpo, ele estacionou o carro no próprio estacionamento da empresa, sentindo-se um lixo, porque os carros estacionados eram de alto padrão. Duo parou numa vaga qualquer, e saiu, indo até o elevador onde havia um rapaz de terno muito bem apessoado e com uma aparência um pouco agressiva. Com certeza era o segurança.

- Boa noite, hoje é meu primeiro dia – Duo disse, abrindo um sorriso para o rapaz.

- Identificação, por favor.

Duo apresentou um papel que lhe foi dado no dia do processo seletivo. O segurança analisou o papel com atenção e permitiu a passagem de Duo, avisando qual andar ele deveria ficar.

Duo entrou no elevador e tocou no botão do segundo andar, o elevador o levou rapidamente até o local. Duo saiu do elevador e foi até uma atendente, que o recebeu com muita atenção.

- Vamos começar, Duo? Siga-me por favor, meu nome é Noin! E eu sou sua supervisora – disse uma mulher muito elegante, com cabelos azuis escuros que caíam por seus olhos.

Duo a seguiu até o local de trabalho e começou a explicar os procedimentos. Noin ficou muito feliz ao ver que Duo aprendia tudo corretamente, em um momento, um rapaz entrou na sala chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Wufei, você poderia me dizer que horas a reunião será feita amanhã? – indagou Noin.

Duo nem sequer notou a presença do chinês, ele estava concentrado demais no que estava fazendo. Noin ficou conversando com Wufei, não entendendo o motivo do chinês ficar olhando a todo instante para o novo funcionário, sendo que o guarda-costas pessoal dos sócios da empresa era bastante reservado.

Horas mais tarde, Duo estava conversando com o rapaz que adentrou na empresa juntamente com ele. Felizmente ambos estavam dando-se bem e ajudava-se a todo instante. Noin aparecia a todo instante para saber como estava o serviço.

Já eram cerca de quatro horas da manhã, Duo e o outro rapaz estavam morrendo de sono, pelo fato de não estarem acostumados com o horário.

- Duo, vamos tomar um café? – indagou o rapaz.

- Sim, Marco. Eu estou caindo aqui – Duo disse, levantando-se da cadeira.

Os dois caminharam até uma mesa onde havia café e bolachas. Eles ficaram em pé bebendo um pouco de café, enquanto conversavam.

- Duo. O que você achou daqui? – indagou Marco.

- Legal. Eu estou adorando, bem tranqüilo o serviço – disse, sorvendo um pouco de café.

- Olha... aquele não é um dos donos? – Marco indagou, apontando para um corredor, onde havia um grupo de pessoas conversando.

- Onde?

- Ali, olha... – disse – falando com a Noin.

O coração de Duo parou uma batida, ele estreitou seu olhar e viu que era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Heero Yuy que estava conversando no corredor com Noin e Wufei.

- Duo? – Marco o chamou, vendo que o americano virou-se de costas para o corredor.

- Pára de olhar para eles – Duo pediu.

- Por que? – indagou, virando-se de costas também – eles não mordem!

A mão de Duo tremia levemente, ele olhou para seu copo descartável vendo que havia um pouco de café, ele sorveu os últimos goles e fechou os olhos mentalizando que Heero saísse logo dali, mas para sua infelicidade, Noin adentrou na sala com Heero atrás dela.

- Rapazes, eu quero apresentar o senhor Heero Yuy. Por favor, venham até aqui – Noin pediu com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Duo finalmente virou-se encontrando o semblante sério de Heero, os dois ficaram sem olhando sem dizer nada, até que Marco aproximou-se de Heero, estendendo sua mão, cumprimentando-o com educação. Duo, no entanto ficou parado, ele não sabia o que fazer, até que notou o olhar de Noin em cima dele. Duo deu um passo à frente e estendeu sua mão até Heero, que o cumprimentou também.

- Não imaginei que trabalharia para mim – Heero disse de repente, chamando a atenção dos outros dois.

- Vocês já se conhecem? – Noin indagou.

- Sim, nos conhecemos – Heero disse.

- Eu realmente não sabia que seria para trabalhar aqui, pois fomos enviados para a Sandroc Corporation. Foi realmente uma surpresa – Duo disse, num tom baixo, um pouco constrangido.

- Sim, pedimos para não falarem qual é a empresa que está prestando o processo seletivo – Noin disse – Mas é realmente uma surpresa que vocês se conheçam.

- Certamente – Duo disse, soltando um longo suspiro. Aquela situação era muito estranha, ele nunca havia passado por isso, mas não seria certo ficar daquele jeito. E pensando nisso, Duo abriu um largo sorriso e encarou Heero com animação – espero que goste do meu trabalho, caso contrário é só me avisar que eu me retiro. Eu gostei bastante daqui.

- Ah, que bom Duo. Você está se desenvolvendo muito bem nesse primeiro dia, eu estou feliz – Noin disse, abrindo um largo sorriso – espero que goste daqui mesmo, fazemos o melhor para os nossos funcionários.

- Continuem com o serviço. Boa noite – Heero disse, afastando-se dos três, saindo da sala.

Quando Heero saiu, Noin olhou para Duo com curiosidade, juntamente com Marco.

- De onde se conhecem? – indagou Noin.

- De uma viagem – Duo disse.

- Ah, entendo. Então vamos voltar ao serviço – disse, batendo palmas duas vezes.

Os dois rapazes voltaram para suas posições e quando deu seis horas da manhã eles encerrando o serviço para entrar o pessoal do primeiro turno em seus lugares. Duo e Marco se despediram com um aceno e Duo foi para o elevador, a fim de chegar no estacionamento.

- "Que dia maluco" – pensou – "será que ele vai me demitir?" – indagou em pensamento em seguida.

Duo pegou a chave de seu carro no bolso da calça e começou a andar pelo estacionamento que estava bastante escuro. Ele começou a andar entre os carros, tentando enxergar o seu e quando finalmente o avistou, Duo acelerou seu passo.

Com um longo suspiro e um bocejo em seguida, Duo conseguiu colocar a chave na fechadura do carro, abrindo a porta. E antes de entrar no carro, ele parou com o que fazia, olhando para o lado, vendo Heero encostado no capô do seu carro com os braços cruzados.

- Está cansado? – Heero indagou.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou, encostando-se no carro ao lado, assim podia olhar para Heero que parecia estar com sono também.

- Estava esperando você sair – revelou.

- Meu chefe esperando eu sair? Que chique – riu baixinho – diga Heero, o que você quer falar comigo?

Heero olhou para os lados, e passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando sua franja para trás, ele soltou um longo suspiro e começou a caminhar na direção de Duo, que se desencostou do carro e deu um passo para trás. Duo parou de andar para trás quando Heero parou de andar na sua direção.

- "O que raios ele quer? Eu to ficando louco com a presença dele" – pensou, sentindo-se inseguro.

Heero bateu a porta do carro de Duo, fechando-a e avançou na sua direção, segurando o braço de Duo, que nem sequer se moveu. Não fazia sentido fugir de Heero sem saber o que ele realmente queria.

- Vem comigo – pediu, puxando Duo pelo estacionamento.

- Onde? – indagou.

Porém Heero não respondeu, eles continuaram a andar até um carro preto, com os vidros da mesma cor, não podia ver nada do lado de dentro. Heero retirou a chave de seu bolso, desativando o alarme para logo em seguida abrir a porta do lado do motorista.

Duo ficou olhando para Heero e antes de perguntar o que Heero ia querer, Duo foi empurrando para dentro do carro. Ele entrou sem pestanejar, e Heero não estava com uma cara que ia ficar respondendo sua perguntas no momento. Duo moveu-se para o outro banco, sentando-se. Heero adentrou logo em seguida e fechou a porta, olhando para Duo que estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu fiquei surpreso quando me contaram que você estava aqui – Heero comentou.

- Como assim? Quem contou? – indagou sem entender.

- Meu segurança, Wufei. Ele lhe viu aqui – disse – e eu tinha que vim ver com meus próprios olhos.

- E agora que viu. O que quer fazer? – indagou, com uma voz baixa.

Heero ficou um tempo parado, ele encostou sua cabeça no volante do carro, ficando em silêncio. Dou respirou fundo, ele ergueu sua mão e tocou no braço de Heero, chamando sua atenção.

- Eu pensei que nunca mais iríamos no ver – Duo disse, num sussurro – mundo pequeno.

Um longo suspiro deixou a boca de Heero, ele ergueu-se e se encostou ao banco do carro, virando seu rosto na direção de Duo, analisando o rapaz que estava lhe deixando louco em seus sonhos. A mão de Heero esticou-se até o rosto de Duo, tocando na sua face, sentindo seu calor.

- Duo...

- O que foi?

- Quer ficar comigo? – indagou.

- Ficar? Ficar como? – indagou num suspiro.

- Comigo, agora – disse.

Duo ficou um tempo pensativo. Será que seria bom ficar com Heero agora para depois ficar pensando nele e sem saber se poderiam ficar novamente? Será que era melhor tentar esquecê-lo e sair logo daquela empresa? Duo não sabia as respostas, mas seu corpo estava começando a reagir aquele pedido.

- Agora? – Duo indagou.

- Sim. Você quer?

Duo fechou seus olhos, pensando em um monte de coisas, lembrando-se dos conselhos de Quatre e de como ficaria sua situação após sua resposta. Ele não conseguia se decidir e antes de pensar em uma resposta, Duo sentiu a mão de Heero em seu rosto novamente.

As pálpebras de Duo abriram-se e foi tempo suficiente para ver Heero aproximar-se dele, pulando para seu banco, sentando-se no colo de Duo, abraçando-o em seguida. Heero afundou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Duo, beijando sua pele, dando algumas lambidas.

- Heero... acho que melhor não – disse.

- Por que? – indagou, afastando-se.

- Eu vou sair da sua empresa também – disse, fechando os olhos em seguida, ele estava reunindo toda sua força.

- Não, não vou aceitar isso – disse.

- Heero... eu não quero me magoar – disse – eu vou ser franco. Eu estou gostando de você.

Os olhos de Heero arregalaram-se, ele ficou surpreso com aquela revelação. Ao seu ver, Duo parecia uma muralha aberta apenas a divertimento e nada mais.

- Gostando de mim? – indagou.

- Sim – disse, abrindo seus olhos – desculpe. Isso acontece, então... eu não posso ficar mais aqui.

Duo moveu-se, empurrando Heero para o banco do motorista. Ele tocou na maçaneta da porta e a abriu, saindo rapidamente do carro, fechando a porta atrás dele. Com passos rápidos ele se dirigiu até seu carro, dando algumas olhadas para trás a cada instante, vendo que Heero nem sequer o seguiu.

- "Ele queria somente sexo realmente... assim como eu queria dos meus amantes" – pensou.

O motor do carro foi ligado e Duo saiu rapidamente do lugar, dirigindo-se a saída da empresa, alcançando as ruas da cidade. Ele queria chegar em casa o quanto antes e contar o que aconteceu para Quatre.

Alguns minutos depois, Duo estacionou seu carro e adentrou no seu apartamento. Ele subiu as escadas dando alguns saltos, indo até a porta de seu amigo, começando a tocar a campainha.

Quatre abriu a porta e olhou para o seu amigo, vendo que ele estava ofegante e com os olhos vermelhos, e antes que Quatre perguntasse o que havia acontecido, Duo o abraçou e afundou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do loirinho, chorando baixinho.

Os braços do loirinho trataram de fechar a porta e ir caminhando com Duo em seus braços até o sofá da sala, sentando-se com ele, ficando em silêncio, deixando ele chorar em paz. Quatre não tinha a necessidade de perguntar nada, ele saberia que Duo falaria quando desabafasse.

Após um tempo indeterminado, Duo ergueu seu rosto, enxugando suas lágrimas com seu antebraço, olhando para Quatre que lhe exibia um sorriso de compaixão.

- Eu... encontrei Heero – disse.

- Eu imaginei – disse – conte-me.

- Ele pediu para ficar comigo – disse, dando um soluço em seguida, voltando a chorar.

- E o que aconteceu? – indagou com curiosidade, tomando cuidado para não ficar afobado e pressionar seu amigo.

- Ele... pediu para ficarmos... e eu disse que não podia, pois estava gostando ele.

- E... e o que ele disse? – indagou perplexo. Afinal Duo havia sido muito corajoso para revelar seu sentimento.

- Ele... não disse nada! Nada... ele nem me seguiu, ou disse adeus – disse, desatando-se a chorar novamente, abraçando Quatre, que o abraçou também, acolhendo aquela pobre criança em seus braços.

- Você não vai amanhã – Quatre disse num sussurro – tem um amigo meu que está precisando de alguém para trabalhar na sua loja. Eu vou te indicar, o salário não é tão bom, mas você vai procurando outra coisa enquanto isso.

- Obri... obrigado, Quatre – agradeceu, soluçando em seguida.

- Agora lave seu rosto e ligue para a empresa avisando que surgiu outra vaga para você. Eu vou preparar algo para comermos – disse, soltando um longo bocejo.

Duo afastou-se de Quatre e caminhou até o banheiro, começando a lavar-se, vendo seu estado através do espelho. Quando ele saiu do banheiro, ele sentiu um cheiro de café vindo da cozinha, ele caminhou até o cômodo e viu Quatre preparando um café da manhã.

- Desculpe te acordar tão cedo, Quatre.

- Não se preocupe, Duo. Não importa o horário, sempre venha até mim – disse – eu sempre fico te importunando. Nós somos amigos.

- Obrigado, Quatre – agradeceu, deixando outra lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

- Ligue para a empresa. Você tem que ser responsável também.

- Sim, eu vou agora mesmo.

Duo pegou seu celular e procurou o número da empresa na agenda.

- Vou usar seu telefone, pois estou sem créditos – disse.

- Sim, pode usar.

Duo caminhou até a sala, pegando o telefone e discando para a sua supervisora.

_- Noin, eu não vou mais trabalhar na Wing, pois eu arranjei uma outra vaga. Eu estou avisando-a e agradecendo sua dedicação, trabalho e atenção._

_- Duo? Mas... mas... quanto você vai ganhar? Você é tão inteligente, acho que a Wing pode pagar a proposta. Eu gostei muito de você._

_- Ah, desculpe Noin, mas vou trabalhar para um amigo meu. É como se eu fizesse um favor. Quem sabe no futuro eu não trabalhe ao seu lado? _

_- Tudo bem, Duo. Eu vou avisar os meus superiores._

_- Desculpe-me pelo incômodo, e boa sorte com seu novo funcionário! – disse, sentindo sua garganta doer._

_- Obrigada. Adeus, Duo._

Duo encerrou a ligação e ficou olhando para seu celular, deletando as mensagens que Heero lhe enviou e o número da empresa. Ele tinha que deletar tudo que lembrava Heero.

- Duo, vem comer – Quatre gritou da cozinha.

Com passos lentos e desanimados, Duo caminhou até a cozinha e sentou-se à mesa com Quatre, começando a comer com o loirinho, desabafando novamente.

As horas passaram e Duo achou melhor deixar Quatre fazer suas coisas. Ele saiu do apartamento do loirinho e foi até o seu, quando adentrou em sua casa, ele foi correndo para o banheiro. Um banho seria ótimo nessa hora.

Um tempo se passou e Duo vestiu seu roupão de algodão vermelho, ele vestiu uma cueca boxer preta e ficou na sala assistindo televisão, distraindo-se com um programa idiota de jogos.

O interfone tocou de repente, Duo caminho até a cozinha pegando o aparelho.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu. Deixe-me entrar.

A voz de Heero deixou Duo sem palavras, o americano não sabia como reagir. Sua mão foi até o pequeno botão que ficava ao lado do interfone, apertando-o, permitindo que a porta do térreo se abrisse.

Dois minutos passaram-se e a sua campainha tocou. Duo abriu a porta lentamente, sentindo medo de encontrar Heero novamente, e seus temores foram claros quando se deparou com o olhar azul cobalto de Heero.

- Posso entrar?

Duo não respondeu, ele abriu mais a porta e deixou Heero adentrar, fechando a porta em seguida. Heero olhou o apartamento discretamente e caminhou até o sofá, sentando-se.

- Você saiu tão de repente – Heero comentou.

- Desculpe – pediu, ficando constrangido. Realmente, ele havia saído correndo.

- Eu te disse algo desagradável? – indagou.

- "Na verdade você não me disse nada" – pensou – não – respondeu.

- Eu estou te incomodando? – indagou.

- Sim – revelou. Heero o estava deixando desconfortável.

Duo caminho até a sala, encostando-se num móvel, ficando a olhar para Heero mirou seu olhar para o peito a mostra de Duo. O roupão de Duo fechava a partir de seu quadril para baixo.

- Por que pediu demissão?

- Porque eu não quero trabalhar com você – respondeu rapidamente.

- Por que?

- Porque você me incomoda. E eu já disse o motivo – respondeu, sentindo vontade de bater em Heero por estar sendo tão cruel em fazer aquelas perguntas.

Heero respirou fundo, olhando para o rapaz que estava lhe deixando louco ultimamente. Ele ergueu-se e caminho até Duo, passando sua mão por seu rosto, inclinando-se para frente a fim de beijar-lhe, mas Duo se esquivou.

- Não pode chegar e beijar assim – disse.

As mãos de Heero fecharam-se em seus braços, puxando-o na sua direção, prendendo Duo na sua frente. Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram com aquela agressividade, e antes que perguntasse alguma coisa sua boca foi calada com um beijo voraz.

Duo começou a empurrar o peito de Heero para trás, mas Heero não se moveu, continuando a beijá-lo. Aos poucos Duo acabou desistindo de negar aquele homem, deixando seus braços escorreram por seus braços. Ele abriu mais sua boca e deixou Heero beijá-lo.

Os braços de Heero envolveram o corpo menor e começou a puxá-lo para trás. Heero sentou-se no sofá e jogou Duo no móvel, subindo em cima dele, voltando a atacar seus lábios com selvageria.

- Heero... pare, por favor – Duo pediu, com a voz ofegante.

- Por que parar se nós dois queremos? – indagou.

- Eu não quero mais – disse baixinho, virando seu rosto para o lado oposto.

- Claro que você quer. Você disse que gostava de mim – disse, puxando o rosto de Duo, forçando sua língua para dentro da boca dele, voltando a beijá-lo.

O roupão de Duo foi aberto, sendo atacado pelas mãos de Heero que começaram a deslizar por seu corpo, matando a saudade que estava sentindo daquele corpo. Quando a mão de Heero fechou-se no membro de Duo, o menor começou a gemer baixinho.

A boca de Heero deslizou para a curva do pescoço do americano que se remexia embaixo dele. A cueca de Duo começou a ser puxada para baixo e nesse momento Duo despertou, fechando a mão na sua cueca, puxando-a para cima.

- O que você está fazendo? – Heero indagou com certa irritação.

- Eu não quero isso – disse.

- Por que deixou eu continuar então? Está brincando comigo?

- Sai de cima de mim – pediu, sentindo raiva do jeito que Heero falava com ele.

- Eu não vou sair – disse.

Heero puxou os pulsos de Duo para cima, prendendo-o. Ele puxou os braços de Duo e com uma mão o segurou com firmeza, vendo que os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se com sua força, pois ele não conseguia se soltar.

A cueca de Duo foi puxada para baixo com certa resistência por parte de seu dono que balançava suas pernas, enquanto pedia para Heero parar a todo instante. Os braços de Duo foram puxados para baixo novamente, porém Heero não os soltou, deixando-os lado-a-lado com seu corpo.

Duo se remexia tentando se soltar, não acreditando que Heero estava na sua casa o atacando no seu sofá. Quando a boca de Heero fechou-se em seu membro, Duo afundou sua cabeça no sofá, gemendo alto. Ele dobrou os seus joelhos e começou a querer chutar Heero para trás.

Heero parou com o que fazia, olhando para o membro de Duo que estava ereto. Ele sorriu vitorioso ao ver o estado que o menor se encontrava. Os pés de Duo continuavam a chutá-lo. Num movimento rápido e forte Heero o virou de barriga para baixo.

- Não! – Duo gritou.

- Pare de resistir – Heero pediu, puxando a cauda do roupão de Duo para cima, deixando o caminho livre para Heero.

A boca de Duo abriu para começar a xingá-lo, mas ele gritou alto ao sentir o membro de Heero começar a pedir passagem. O braço de Heero o puxou para cima, erguendo seu quadril, enquanto sua outra mão puxava a perna de Duo para o lado, dando mais espaço.

- Heero... por favor – pediu.

- Você não gosta de mim? – indagou.

- Gosto... mas...

- Então pare de ficar me provocando – disse, interrompendo-o – agora abre essas pernas para mim.

- Heero eu...

- Abre logo! – mandou, num tom irritado.

Duo abaixou sua cabeça e fechou seus olhos com força, sentindo-se um fraco, e abrindo suas pernas lentamente, ficando totalmente entregue a Heero que sorriu vitorioso. O membro de Heero começou a pedir passagem, adentrando lentamente naquele corpo, se afundando naquele caminho quente que lhe apertava.

Quando o membro de Heero adentrou por completo, ele soltou um longo gemido. E no minuto seguinte, começou a tirar e colocar seu membro, dando trancos no corpo menor, arrancando gemidos altos de Duo.

- Está gostando? – Heero indagou.

Duo ficou em silêncio, ele estava sendo praticamente violentado pelo homem que estava apaixonado. Ele não sabia se estava com raiva ou se estava gostando de receber aquela atenção de Heero.

- Duo? – Heero o chamou.

- Pare... – pediu, sentindo seus olhos arderem, enchendo-se de lágrimas – por favor... – pediu novamente, com uma voz chorosa.

Heero parou, saindo de dentro do corpo menor, soltando-o. O empresário soltou um suspiro frustrado, ficando ajoelhado no sofá. Com uma expressão sofrida, Heero puxou sua calça e se arrumou. Duo sentou-se no sofá, fechando seu roupão.

- Não quer mais nada comigo? – Heero indagou.

- Depois disso eu...

- Você podia ter me parado se quisesse – disse rispidamente.

Duo estava surpreso pelo fato de não conseguir responder. Ele estava emocionalmente frágil e Heero estava sendo muito cruel. Seu mundinho estava desabando.

A mão de Heero tocou os cabelos úmidos de Duo, começando a acariciar sua cabeça com atenção, deixando seus dedos entrelaçarem em seus fios cor de cobre. Duo ficou em silêncio, sentindo aquele carinho, voltando a ter esperanças a respeito de Heero.

- Volte para o emprego – Heero pediu.

- Não – respondeu com uma voz baixa.

- Você está precisando, não está? Não seja orgulhoso.

- O que me resta além do meu orgulho, Heero? – indagou.

- Como assim? – indagou sem entender.

- Eu só tenho meu orgulho – disse baixinho, pensando em toda sua vida. Ele não tinha namorado, não tinha filhos, não tinha nenhum outro amigo além de Quatre, não tinha dinheiro no banco, não tinha nem uma casa própria. Se fosse ver por esse lado, a única coisa que Duo tinha era um carro velho.

- Orgulho não trás nada além de mais orgulho – Heero disse – volte para o emprego. Se quiser eu te dou outro cargo.

- Outro cargo? – indagou, erguendo seu olhar.

- Sim – disse – pode trabalhar comigo se quiser, assim eu te pago mais e...

- E eu durmo com você... e você me paga? – indagou, franzindo seu cenho, ficando com raiva.

- Por que você vê as coisas assim? – indagou.

- Por que será? – indagou cinicamente – é óbvio que eu não vou aceitar isso.

- Aceite – disse, sentindo vontade de bater em Duo por ser tão relutante.

- Aceitar ficar como seu secretário pessoal? Que piada – disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

O corpo de Heero tremeu levemente. Ele estava com raiva. Heero estava acostumado a ter tudo nessa vida, qualquer objeto, qualquer situação e qualquer pessoa que quisesse. No entanto, Duo estava sendo o mais difícil de se conseguir.

- Eu não estou te comprando – disse – eu queria ver você melhor. Não queria que morasse num lugar assim.

- Ora! Não me ofenda – disse.

- Perdão – pediu – eu queria muito... que você ficasse comigo.

O coração de Duo bateu mais forte ao ouvir aquilo. Ele se permitiu sorrir timidamente.

- Nossa relação era para morrer naquele navio - disse.

- Era... mas eu não consegui – revelou – perdão se te machuquei agora. Eu pensei que você estava me provocando.

- "Ah, ainda bem que você se explicou. Eu estava assustado com esse jeito agressivo" – Duo pensou, sentindo um alívio no peito – podemos nos ver quando quiser Heero. Mas eu não vou trabalhar para você – disse.

- Podemos? – indagou, erguendo sua cabeça, exibindo um olhar carregado de emoção.

- Sim. Por quê não? – indagou, sorrindo para Heero.

- Pode sair comigo hoje? – indagou.

- Hum... eu não posso – disse, lembrando-se que não tinha dinheiro para nada.

- Por que? Tem outro compromisso? – indagou – você já está se afastando.

- Heero, eu tenho minhas responsabilidades – disse.

- Você não tem dinheiro? – Heero indagou.

Duo balançou a cabeça negativamente, voltando a abaixá-la. Ele não gostava de falar sobre dinheiro com pessoas como Heero, pois sabia que eles sempre iam querer ajudá-lo.

- Eu estou te convidando. Saia comigo – pediu.

- Não – respondeu – Eu não vou depender de você.

- Você me convida para alguma coisa depois – disse.

- Só se for para tomar sorvete no parque – disse, já imaginando os lugares que conseguiria levar Heero.

- Para mim está ótimo – disse, sorrindo em seguida. O que ele queria era ficar próximo a aquele homem que estava lhe deixando sem dormir.

Heero aproximou-se lentamente de Duo, tocando com delicadeza desta vez, puxando seu rosto na sua direção, beijando-o carinhosamente nos lábios, vendo como Duo aceitou a carícia.

- Vai querer ir num circo de rua e comer pipoca do tiozinho? – Duo indagou, com os lábios encostados nos de Heero.

- Será ótimo – respondeu, voltando a beijá-lo.

- E sair correndo na chuva quando meu carro quebrar?

- Desde que você me segue com seus lábios depois – respondeu, rindo baixinho.

- E depois pegar um cinema de quarta-feira, pois é mais barato?

- Desde que você me abrace no meio do filme – disse, beijando a bochecha de Duo.

- Eu não quero ouvir reclamações depois, viu?

- Eu não vou reclamar – disse – eu prometo.

- Não precisa ser falso também. Se estiver uma droga você pode falar. Eu não sou nenhum carrasco – disse, já imaginando as situações que Heero passaria.

- Eu não serei. Você verá quando eu não gostar de algo.

- Como saberei?

- Olhando para minha cara de desgosto – disse.

- Hum... bom saber – murmurou.

O celular de Heero tocou de repente, chamando sua atenção. Ele pegou o aparelho no bolso de sua jaqueta e o atendeu.

_- Alô?_

_- Heero, onde você está?_

_- O que você quer, Trowa?_

_- Eu estava querendo sair hoje._

_- Onde?_

_- Jogar sinuca. Onde você está?_

_- Na casa de Duo._

_- O que? Não acredito! _

_- Hum..._

_- Leve-o junto. Assim vai ser divertido._

_- Não irei dá-lo a você._

_- Ah, Heero. Não seja tão chato. No cruzeiro eu deixei você escolher, mas agora não tem mais regras._

_- Eu não vou levá-lo._

_- Sem graça. Eu posso falar com ele?_

- _Quer falar com ele?_ – indagou, olhando para Duo que estava ouvindo a ligação, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

Heero estendeu o celular na direção de Duo, que o pegou, levando a sua orelha.

_- Alô?_

_- Duo. Como você está?_

_- Bem – disse._

_- E seu amigo, Quatre?_

_- Está bem._

_- Quer jogar sinuca conosco hoje?_

_- Não tenho grana._

_- Ah, isso não é problema. Venha com Heero, a gente paga a sua parte._

_- Não estou interessado. Obrigado pelo convite._

_- Vamos, Duo. Heero adora jogos e eu acho que você irá agradá-lo se vier também e..._

Duo não ouviu o resto da ligação, pois Heero puxou o aparelho e se levantou do sofá, caminhando pela sala, afastando-se de Duo e falando com Trowa bem baixinho, não permitindo que Duo ouvisse.

_- Ele não que ir, Trowa._

_- Está gostando do garoto, Heero?_

_- Você sabe que sim._

_- Ah, desculpe. Mas é sério mesmo?_

_- Sim._

_- Não me diga... que quer namorá-lo?_

_- Eu quero sim. Não atrapalhe._

_- Eu não imaginei que você estava assim. Desculpe-me, pensei que queria apenas se divertir com ele. Mas mesmo assim, vamos jogar sinuca. Leva aquele amigo dele também._

_- Ele não quer ir._

_- Insiste, Heero. Depois você me liga e diga se conseguiu._

_- Ah, tudo bem. Tchau._

Heero encerrou a ligação, soltando um longo suspiro. Trowa era muito insistente quando queria. Ele olhou para Duo que o observava com seus grandes olhos violetas.

- Ele quer jogar sinuca – Heero disse - vamos?

- Eu já disse que não, Heero – respondeu.

- Tudo bem. Vamos sair outro dia então.

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio. Duo ergueu-se e olhou para o relógio vendo que marcava quatro horas da tarde. Ele suspirou e pensou no que poderia fazer para Heero.

- Quer jantar aqui?

- Adoraria – respondeu.

- Hum... você sabe cozinhar? – indagou, caminhando até Duo, abraçando-o.

- Sei – disse – e muito bem. Você pega o telefone e pede, é muito bom sabia?

Heero riu baixinho, beijando a cabeça de Duo. Ele não queria sair daquele apartamento, não queria sair da vida de Duo. O convite de Duo havia lhe animado.

- Brincadeira – Duo disse – Eu sei cozinhar, sim.

Os dois sorriram. Duo separou-se de Heero, pegando sua cueca que estava no chão e caminhando até seu quarto, sendo seguido por Heero. O americano pegou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta. Ele vestiu sua cueca e jogou seu roupão no chão.

Heero não resistiu, ele abraçou Duo por trás, passando suas mãos por seu corpo, enquanto beijava seu pescoço. O americano deixou desta vez, jogando sua cabeça para trás, entregando-se por completo aqueles sentimentos que lhe possuíam.

O corpo de Duo foi puxado para trás. Ambos caíram na cama, matando as saudades. Seus corpos agradeceram e seus corações pareceram se acalmar com aquilo.

Continua...

O que estão achando dessa história de amor? No final não acabou apenas no cruzeiro. O próximo capítulo será o último, portanto se tem alguma sugestão, por favor, mande. E comentários são essenciais para meu incentivo. Obrigada a todos que comentaram.

10/8/2008

Por Leona-EBM


	5. Um dia Tranquilo

O Cruzeiro da Luxúria

Por Leona-EBM

**O Cruzeiro da Luxúria**

**Capítulo V**

**Um Dia Tranqüilo**

**OoO**

"_Amor é encontrar a si próprio, é terminar a busca por si mesmo.  
É encontrar alguém que se enquadre perfeitamente a você, que lhe  
permita as maiores loucuras, lhe poupe de qualquer medo  
ou constrangimento... que lhe permita ser você mesmo"._

_(Autor desconhecido)_

**OoO**

Os dias foram passando lentamente e aos poucos Heero adentrava na vida de Duo, conhecendo mais do seu cotidiano, mergulhando-se nos seus gestos e suas ações que muitas vezes eram sem sentido, porém carregadas de uma paixão e ternura que apenas Duo poderia exercer.

E era uma tarde ensolarada. Duo havia levado Heero para tomar sorvete no parque. O empresário estava sentado num dos bancos de pedra, observando um grupo de garotas jogando vôlei numa quadra qualquer, Duo aproximou-se lentamente com duas casquinhas de sorvete nas mãos, entregando uma para Heero. Duo sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a saborear seu doce gelado.

- Está gostando daqui? – Duo indagou.

- Sim – respondeu, sorvendo o creme gelado.

- Eu arrumei um emprego – Duo comentou.

- Onde?

- Numa loja de instrumentos musicais – respondeu.

- Deve ter um péssimo salário – comentou.

- Sim, tem razão – Duo disse – mas eu vou conseguir pagar minha faculdade.

- É bom que estude alguma coisa mesmo – Heero disse – eu fico feliz por você, apesar de achar que você poderia trabalhar para mim.

- Não vamos mais falar sobre isso – Duo pediu, com uma voz cansada – eu estou com saco cheio desse assunto.

- Tudo bem, mas se quiser, não hesite em me pedir – disse, olhando para os olhos violetas de seu amado companheiro.

- Sim, eu sei. Obrigado – disse, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Trowa queria sair com Quatre um dia desses – Heero comentou – ele pediu para eu avisar.

- Hum... eu acho que o Quatre se magoaria. Melhor não – Duo disse – o que ele quer realmente?

- O conhecendo bem, eu diria que ele quer sexo – disse secamente.

- Eu não vou permitir isso, Quatre é muito sensível – comentou – acho melhor não deixar que os dois se aproximem. Eles não se deram muito bem no cruzeiro, mas ambos possuem uma afinidade incrível. Não entendo o porquê.

- Eles têm gostos parecidos – Heero comentou – talvez seja isso.

- E aquele tal de Miliardo?

- O que tem ele?

- Por onde ele anda? – indagou com curiosidade.

- Ele tem mais amizade com Trowa, eu não sei ao certo. Por que o interesse?

- Só queria saber. Quatre ficou com ele no cruzeiro – comentou.

- Eu sei – disse – ele está interessado no Miliardo?

- Acho que talvez estivesse, mas o Quatre aprendeu a lidar melhor com seus sentimentos, por isso mesmo eu não sei responder. Talvez no passado ele estaria apaixonado – disse – agora ele está diferente.

- Então não teria problema se ele saísse com o Trowa – disse.

- Talvez. Quatre mudou um pouco, mas não perdeu sua essência. Deixe-o como está, um dia alguém aparecerá e ele não se sentirá mais sozinho.

Heero sorriu e voltou a dar atenção ao seu sorvete, apreciando com muito apresso, observando discretamente a língua de Duo deslizar pelo creme de chocolate, saboreando-o com muito prazer.

- Duo, eu gostaria que jantasse no meu apartamento comigo – pediu.

- Sim, sem problema – Duo disse – você vai cozinhar para mim.

- Não – respondeu.

Duo riu baixinho com aquela resposta tão seca, ele estava se acostumando com o jeito de Heero e sabia quando sua resposta era mal ou bem humorada. Os dois ficaram o resto da tarde conversando pelo parque, até que resolveram partir.

O casal estava preso no trânsito da cidade, ouvindo música alta e olhando para o tráfego à frente. Algumas vezes comentavam algo, mas logo se mantinham em silêncio.

Um tempo depois uma grande construção estendia-se à frente, exibindo sua fantástica arquitetura. Era o prédio de Heero. O porsche preto do empresário adentrou na garagem e logo subiram de elevador até a cobertura do apartamento.

A porta do elevador chegou a um pequeno corredor, Heero abriu a porta central do seu apartamento, revelando um lugar luxuoso e moderno. Duo adentrou e sorriu, olhando para a grande janela de vidro, onde poderia ver toda a cidade.

- Quer tomar um banho? Eu vou pedir algo para comermos – Heero disse, jogando a chave do carro em cima da mesa central da sala.

- Eu estou bem assim – disse, encostando seus dedos no vidro, olhando com atenção a rua abaixo.

Heero aproximou-se dele, abraçando-o por trás, deixando sua cabeça afundar no seu couro cabeludo, aspirando o cheiro daquela criatura que lhe seduzia sem querer.

- Vou pedir frutos do mar, tudo bem? – Heero indagou.

- Claro – respondeu.

- Quer algo em especial?

- Hum... saquê – respondeu.

Heero sorriu e deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelo corpo menor, acariciando seus braços.

- Eu vou pedir – disse, afastando-se lentamente de Duo.

O americano sorriu e jogou-se no sofá de sala, aproveitando a maciez daquele móvel, deixando seu tronco cair para trás, deitando numa das almofadas cor de abóbora.

Após fazer seu pedido, Heero sentou-se ao lado do homem que tanto admirava, acariciando seus cabelos cor de cobre. Heero ergueu-se após um tempo e puxou Duo pela mão, levando-o até sua suíte.

Ambos sentaram-se na cama e começaram a se beijar lentamente, mais aos poucos, seus corpos foram exigindo mais contato e o beijo ficou cada vez mais intenso.

- Eu te quero – Heero confessou num sussurro – namora comigo.

- Namoro... – respondeu com um largo sorriso.

A mão de Duo fechou-se numa mecha castanha de Heero. Aos poucos Duo aproximou-se de Heero, inclinando seu tronco para frente, encostando seus lábios no de Heero.

Os lábios de Duo abriram-se lentamente, sentindo que Heero fez o mesmo, porém Duo não se moveu e não foi preciso, pois Heero estava mais apressado que o menor para provar os seus lábios. O empresário colocou sua língua dentro da boca de Duo, permitindo que sua língua explorasse cada pedacinho daquela cavidade.

- Então quer me namorar? – Duo sorriu.

- Muito – respondeu, fechando os olhos por um instante.

O corpo de Heero foi impulsionado para frente, empurrando Duo para trás, caindo por cima do corpo menor, ao mesmo tempo em que devorava sua boca. As mãos de Heero desciam pelo corpo de Duo lentamente, apertando cada pedacinho, aumentando seu desejo de possuí-lo a cada segundo.

A boca de Heero começou a deslizar pelo queixo de Duo, indo até a curva do pescoço do menor, dando algumas lambidas para depois chupar sua pele, saboreando-a vagarosamente. Duo abriu sua boca buscando mais ar, ele estava com o corpo fervendo e tentava se controlar.

De repente, para a surpresa de Heero, Duo começou a se remexer e inverteu as posições, ficando em cima de Heero, sentando-se no seu abdômen e ficando a observá-lo de cima. Os dois se encaravam com um olhar febril. As mãos de Heero desceram pelas coxas de Duo, acariciando-o sem parar.

- E você quer me namorar? – Heero indagou.

- Hum... namorar... – Duo ficou pensativo, olhando para a face aflita de Heero – vamos esperar um pouco.

- Esperar o quê? – indagou com certa irritação, porém Duo não respondeu, ficando a sorrir para o empresário.

O tronco de Duo foi inclinado para frente, ele desceu seus lábios pelo tórax de Heero, correndo sua língua por toda região até capturar o mamilo, começando a chupá-lo. Ora ele apertava o mamilo com os dentes, ora o chupava, ora apenas passava língua. Não deu para saber o tempo que ele ficou ali, mas Heero estava adorando aquela língua lhe tocando.

A cabeça de Duo resolveu continuar a descer pelo abdômen de Heero, indo até o baixo ventre do rapaz. O membro de Heero estava ereto e fazia grande volume na sua cueca. Duo começou a puxar a cueca do empresário para baixo, lentamente, observando o semblante de Heero que lhe sorria.

- Ah... que boca - Heero comentou, sentando-se por um minuto para retirar sua peça de roupa, jogando-a no chão do quarto.

- Obrigado, obrigado – sorriu maroto.

Duo voltou sua atenção ao que fazia, começando a beijar a virilha de Heero, passando a sua língua pela região. Heero abriu suas pernas e apoiou-se nos cotovelos para ver Duo lhe beijando.

- Coloca logo – pediu.

- Já vou, já vou – riu baixinho.

Duo obedeceu, segurando aquele membro com a mão, começando a colocá-lo lentamente na boca, sentindo como aquele membro pulsava e se remexia na sua mão. Quando o pênis de Heero se acomodou na boca de Duo, ele começou a mover sua cabeça para frente e para trás, fazendo uma forte sucção, ao mesmo tempo em que movia sua língua por toda a extensão daquele pênis.

Os gemidos baixos e roucos de Heero ecoavam pelo quarto, seu corpo tremia levemente em alguns espasmos de prazer. E com muita dificuldade, ele levou sua mão ate os cabelos de Duo, puxando sua trança para trás, afastando aquela boca que julgou ser maravilhosa do seu pênis.

- O que foi? – Duo indagou, um pouco ofegante.

- Não quero gozar agora – respondeu.

- Por quê? – indagou, olhando para a face suada de Heero.

- Ora, porque quero fazer isso dentro de você – disse o óbvio, invertendo as posições.

A boca de Duo abriu-se para uma possível reclamação, mas logo foi calada pela língua hábil de Heero, que voltou a explorá-la. Enquanto isso a mão de Heero desceu pelo corpo de Duo, puxando sua cueca para baixo com impaciência, arrancando-a do corpo do menor, jogando-a de qualquer jeito para trás.

O membro de Duo foi agarrado com firmeza e começou a ser massageado pelas mãos desejosas de Heero, que observava a feição de prazer de seu amante. Duo estava com os seus cabelos na cara, seus olhos estavam semi cerrados e sua boca estava entreaberta, permitindo que alguns gemidos roucos saíssem de sua boca. Seus braços estavam lado-a-lado do seu corpo, com suas mãos agarradas ao lençol.

A mão livre de Heero deslizou para a região das nádegas de Duo, começou a apalpá-las com atenção, deslizando seu dedo para o meio de suas nádegas, procurando o buraco que tanto ansiava em entrar com seu membro. E quando encontrou, começou a inserir seu dedo lentamente.

Heero levantou-se de repente, indo correndo até seu armário, quase tropeçando no seu tênis que estava jogado no meio do quarto. Ele abriu sua gaveta correndo, pegando um frasco de lubrificante nas mãos. E voltou correndo até a cama, onde Duo estava sentado, olhando-o com atenção.

- O que é isso? – Duo indagou.

- Lubrificante – disse – vai facilitar.

- Hum... interessante – Duo sorriu.

Heero sorriu e olhou para o rosto de Duo, perdendo-se nos seus olhos violetas, sentindo seu corpo ficar mais desejoso ainda.

O empresário sentou-se na cama, abrindo o frasco e passando um pouco do gel no seu próprio pênis. Duo estava sentindo seu coração bater contra seu peito.

Heero empurrou os ombros de Duo para frente, fazendo-o se inclinar e cair e de bruços no colchão. Heero começou a puxar as pernas de Duo para cima da cama e depois se deitou em cima dele, abraçando sua cintura.

O dedo lambuzado de gel de Heero começou a pressionar a entrada do ânus de Duo, adentrando lentamente. Duo remexeu-se e gemeu baixinho, sentindo dor com aquela intromissão, porém Heero não parou, adorando ouvir aquele gemido tímido. E quando colocou seu dedo por inteiro, começou a mexê-lo no seu interior.

- Está gostando?

- Sim – respondeu num sussurro.

Heero retirou seu dedo lentamente e passou mais gel em seu pênis, começando a colocá-lo entre nas nádegas de Duo. Ele começou a empurrar sua cabeça lentamente, ouvindo um grito de dor do menor que se moveu instintivamente para frente. O braço esquerdo de Heero fechou-se na sua cintura, segurando-o com força, deixando seus músculos a mostra.

- Ah... Heero – gemeu.

A voz rouca de Duo invadiu os ouvidos de Heero, que se excitava cada vez mais com aqueles gemidos. Ele movia seu quadril para frente, sentindo que aquele corpo se abria cada vez mais. As pernas de Duo começaram a abrir-se lentamente por ele mesmo, que não estava agüentando aquele volume pressionar seu corpo. Duo cruzou seus braços na sua frente e deitou sua cabeça em cima dos seus braços, inclinando seu corpo mais para frente.

- "Meu coração parece que vai parar de bater..." – Duo pensou num instante.

Após muita insistência, o pênis de Heero adentrou naquele corpo. Heero ficou um pouco parado, ele passou sua mão pelo dorso de Duo, sentindo seu suor e seu corpo que tremia levemente. Quando a respiração de Duo pareceu acalmar, Heero saiu lentamente de seu corpo, quase retirando seu membro para fora e voltou a colocá-lo novamente, numa estocada forte e rápida, segurando Duo pela cintura com firmeza.

- Devagar – pediu.

- O que mais quer que faça? – indagou.

- Devagar... – respondeu – bem devagar.

Heero começou a mover seu corpo lentamente, adorando sentir seu membro envolvido por aquela parede quente e aveludada que recebia tão bem seu pênis. Quando Duo pareceu não querer mais fugir, Heero deslizou sua mão até o membro de Duo, começando a masturbá-lo novamente.

- Assim está bom? – indagou com um olhar febril.

- Perfeito – respondeu entre um gemido.

Os movimentos de Heero começaram a ficar mais rápido, chacoalhando o corpo de Duo para frente e para trás. A boca de Duo estava aberta e ele só conseguia gemer e cada vez mais alto. Aquilo estava sendo uma loucura. Toda vez que sentia o membro de Heero bater contra sua próstata o seu corpo se afundava no prazer, entretanto, Heero só batia seu membro ali raramente.

- Heero... – o chamou.

- O que foi? – indagou, continuando a se mover.

- Mais forte – pediu.

Um choque correu pela espinha de Heero, ele adorou ouvir aquilo. Com um sorriso sádico no rosto, voltou a mover-se, dando fortes trancos no amante, ouvindo ele gemer cada vez mais alto, incentivando-o a continuar naquele ritmo. E não demorou a que a mão de Heero ficasse lambuzada com o sêmen de Duo.

- Quer mais forte?

- Sim – respondeu, sentindo-se um pouco constrangido.

Os dois braços de Heero abraçaram a cintura de Duo. Ele sentou-se na cama e puxou o corpo do menor para trás, levantando-o com sua força e como resultado, fez Duo sentar-se no seu colo. O membro de Heero afundou-se no corpo do menor, batendo no seu ponto mais fundo.

A cabeça de Duo foi jogada para trás, caindo no ombro de Heero, ele gritou com aquilo, sentindo seu corpo rasgar-se. Ele ficou gemendo baixinho, mesmo que Heero não se movesse. E desta vez não teve tempo para se recuperar. Seu corpo começou a se mover para cima e para baixo, com força. Ele sentia os braços de Heero o apertá-lo com força na região das costelas.

Os dentes de Heero fecharam-se no ombro direito de Duo, ele tremia levemente, sentindo a aproximação de seu orgasmo. Ele mordeu Duo mais forte, fazendo o menor gritar; o seu membro estava despejando seu sêmen no inteiro do menor, começando a deslizar para fora de suas nádegas, caindo no colo de Heero.

Duo afastou-se, retirando aquele membro de dentro dele e moveu-se para frente, caindo de bruços na cama, com os olhos fechados e a boca bem aberta, para buscar o máximo de ar que conseguisse. Heero continuou sentado, olhando para o corpo à frente. Ele levou sua mão até a boca, sentindo o cheiro do gozo de Duo nela.

- Duo... namore comigo – Heero pediu.

- Nós estamos pouco tempo junto – argumentou.

- Um mês é pouco tempo?

- Sim – disse com uma voz cansada – vamos esperar um pouco.

- Você está pensando em outra pessoa? – indagou, deitando-se ao seu lado na cama.

- Não, só em você – respondeu – mas quero que seja uma relação duradoura. Portanto, vamos dar um passo de cada vez.

- Tudo bem – disse – quando quiser, avise-me. Eu estarei esperando.

Duo sorriu e deu um beijo na face de Heero.

- Não fale como se eu não quisesse você também. Eu só quero ir devagar.

- Tudo bem. Eu acho que você tem razão – concluiu.

Os dois ficaram aninhados naquela cama até que o interfone tocou, Heero colocou um roupão preto de algodão e saiu do quarto, atendendo ao pedido que havia feito. Duo ergueu-se lentamente, com um pouco de preguiça e resolveu ajudar seu amante a arrumar as coisas.

O casal teve um jantar tranqüilo, saboreando a presença do outro, invadindo aquele apartamento antes solitário em um lugar povoado por risadas e palavras de amor.

E se no futuro iam ou não serem namorados apenas o tempo poderia definir, pois no momento estavam extasiados com a presença do outro, vivendo uma louca paixão que se iniciou numa viagem conturbada e romântica.

O seus olhares sempre buscavam o do outro e isso tornava a relação mais intensa a medida em que o tempo passava. Não eram ricos e nem pobres, não havia mais classificações, não havia mais rótulo, não havia hierarquia social, eram apenas amantes. Dois apaixonados querendo ser felizes.

OoO

"_Amor eterno não é aquele que dura para sempre,  
mas aquele que foi verdadeiro nos momentos em que foi vivido"._

_(autor desconhecido)_

OoO

Eu espero que tenham gostado dessa história. Esse capítulo foi pequeno, mas a história estava praticamente encerrada, apenas estava faltando um lemon entre o casal.

Eu espero receber comentários, mesmo que a história esteja finalizada, mande seu comentário.

Obrigada pelos comentários e por lerem.

10/9/2008

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
